Separate Ways
by Drace929
Summary: Married right out of high school, Punk and AJ thought they had it all figured it out but one tragedy drove them apart but is also the one thing keeping them together. Five years later they're living separate lives but are unwilling to let each other go. (Rated M)
1. Separate Ways

**A/N: Here's a preview to my new story! It's a little different than anything I've written which I'm excited about, get ready for regular updates of it once I finish with Lips of an Angel. Enjoy, review and tweet ;)**

 **Summary : Married right out of high school, Punk and AJ thought they had it all figured it out but one tragedy drove them apart but is also the one thing keeping them together. Five years later they're living separate lives but are unwilling to let each other go.**

 **p.s- I own nothing and Rated M.**

* * *

 **Separate Ways**

* * *

Punk's eyes slowly opened as the sun hit his face and he groaned. Leave it to his wife to leave the curtains open, of course it didn't bother her since she was always up at ungodly hours to work out. He looked at the time and saw it was only 8am and rolled back over into bed and grabbed a pillow to shield his face from the sun. It was useless though he was already up and was going to have to accept he was only getting four hours of sleep.

Punk threw on a pair on sweats and headed down the stairs of his lavish Chicago townhouse and into the kitchen. He was definitely going to need coffee. He walked in and saw his petite wife behind the counter in workout clothes sipping coffee and reading the paper.

"Morning." He greeted gruffly.

"Morning." She responded only briefly looking up at him. "Coffee?"

"Yea ok." He said sitting at the stool and grabbing her paper, pulling out the sports section that he knew she didn't read.

AJ placed a batman mug in front of him and he tasted it, it was exactly the way he liked.

"Thanks." He replied reading the paper. "You left the curtains open in the bedroom."

"I don't go into your room." April reminded him. "Must have been Janice." she said referring to their cleaning lady.

"Well can you tell her not to do that anymore?" He asked.

"I don't know how you can sleep the day away anyway." She said simply as she continued reading.

"And I don't know how you can get up at 5am to go running." Punk noted.

"I was up at 4:30 actually." she informed him as she sat on a stool away sipping her coffee.

"Don't you think that's a little too early to go running? Who knows what kind of weirdos are wandering around at that time." He said looking over to her and she laughed to herself.

"Since when do you care?" she asked not even picking her eyes off of the paper.

Punk choose not to respond to the remark but instead went back to reading his paper.

"You're usually coming in at that time." She pointed out.

"Exactly. Weirdos." Punk said to her.

Punk and AJ finished their coffee's without saying another word to each other then she left for work while he headed into his media room and played video games. The silence was something both were used to...

* * *

AJ arrived to work at the gym at nine sharp and began to warm up with her best friend Eve. She had been working there for three years now and work was the only thing that had kept her sane.

"He's doing it again." Eve whispered to her and AJ looked over to see the man who had joined the gym upon meeting AJ at a Starbucks three weeks ago. She gave him a small wave and cute smile then went back to focusing on the leg press she was using. "He's requested you as his personal trainer."

"I'm all booked up." AJ told her as she continued to move the press.

"You can make time." Eve smiled. "He seems really nice, clearly has money and knows how to treat a lady."

"I'm married." AJ reminded her and Eve rolled her eyes.

"You still call your roommate your husband?" Eve asked her mockingly. "You both may be legally married but let's be real. He's out with different women every night, you sleep in separate bedrooms, neither of you wear your rings, it's been over for a long time and besides don't act like you've been 'faithful'. I still don't know why you both won't just divorce already."

"I didn't sign a pre-nup." AJ reminded her. "His parents think I'll take half of their money." she snorted. "I told him I didn't want it but you know how his parents are."

"I don't know why they'd want their son to be miserable." Eve noted.

"He's not miserable and neither am I." AJ said to her. "We're still friends."

"But do you like living with him? Are you going to stay married to him forever? What if you meet someone else like mister rich and gullible over there." Eve suggested then waved at the man who waved back. "He's cute."

"He's not my type." AJ said to her.

"What is your type? Tattooed bad boys who don't give a shit about you? If that's the case stay married to Punk." Eve said to her.

"We shared something." AJ told her.

"I know I was friends with you in high school I remember, you got pregnant senior year. He was older your parents threw you out, his parents wanted you to have an abortion and you both responded by childishly getting married at the court house." Eve said remembering the dramatic tale. "You lost the baby."

"I did not." AJ reminded her coldly. "I carried him for nine months, we bought him home and he was with us for five months." she reminded her feeling her eyes begin to water. "He was perfect."

"He died." Eve reminded her sadly. "It was so sad and I know you both were devastated but it's also what tore you two apart and it's also the reason you're both still married. Both of you are afraid to leave each other and why?"

"Why are you pushing me on this?" AJ asked jumping out of her seat. "You know I don't like to talk about this."

"It's been five years AJ." Eve reminded her. "SIDS isn't anyone's fault and you should stuff forcing yourself to suffer because of it!"

"I'm not suffering!" AJ argued. "I like my life! I have a big home, good friends, a job I love-"

"No family and no man." Eve added.

"I don't need those things." AJ reminded her. "And I'm not alone so stop trying to make me feel bad again I remind you that I am married."

"I love Punk you know that." Eve sighed. "But you two aren't in love anymore. I know you both shared PJ and you'll always have that bond and I have no doubt he'd jump in front of a bullet for you but you're not in love AJ." She reminded her. "You both go out with other people, you sleep with other people! It's not a healthy marriage it's not even a marriage!"

"It's good enough for me." AJ said to her. "You don't know the first thing about my relationship with Phil so stop it. We live separate lives and we're fine with it so it shouldn't bother you." she grabbed her towel and gym bag then stormed off.

* * *

Punk heard the media room door open and looked over to see Colt and Cliff walk inside.

"You're up early." Colt whistled impressed.

"Yea." Punk grumbled watching the TV screen.

"Hawks game tomorrow night?" Cliff asked him.

"Yea but I've only got two tickets." Punk said to him. "I was going to bring Maria."

"Oh here I thought you'd bring me." Cliff frowned.

"Or your wife." Colt teased.

"AJ hates hockey." Punk said simply.

"Your wife does but your girlfriend doesn't." Cliff laughed.

"Maria doesn't like it either but she puts up with it." Punk said to them as he concentrated on his game.

"You should get four tickets so your wife could attend and bring her boyfriend." Colt teased and Punk looked back at him finally.

"She's seeing someone?" Punk asked him.

"How the fuck should I know?" Colt laughed. "I just assumed that was the arrangement."

"There's no arrangement it's just the way things are." Punk said simply.

"So I can have a go at her?" Cliff asked.

"Why would you want to?" Punk asked him.

"Have you not seen her body?" Cliff laughed. "I was here last week when she came in from a run and she had on a sports bra and shorts and damn her abs are insane, her legs are insane- her entire body is ridiculous." Punk just rolled his eyes and went back to his game.

"She really is fit." Colt agreed. "Have you not noticed?"

"I don't look at her like that." Punk shrugged.

"When was the last time you two fucked?" Colt asked seriously.

"Years ago." Punk admitted. "Maybe three possibly four."

"What a fucking waste." Cliff snorted.

"You don't know the first thing about AJ or our marriage so butt the fuck out." Punk scolded.

"It's not a marriage." Cliff laughed.

"It really isn't." Colt agreed. "I mean does she know about Maria?"

"I'm sure she does." Punk said to them. "We have an understanding. We do what we want but we don't bring it home."

"And are you going to stay married to her forever?" Cliff asked him. "What if you want to get remarried?"

"I'm never getting married again." Punk said seriously.

"What if she meets someone and wants to get married?" Cliff asked now.

"She feels the same way I do." Punk said to them.

"So she never wants to remarry or try for more kids?" Colt asked him. "That doesn't seem like AJ."

"I didn't realize you and AJ were so close." Punk remarked sarcastically.

"I've known her for as long as you two have been dating." Colt pointed out. "I see her at the gym all of the time, we do talk."

"She talks about more kids?" Punk asked him surprised.

"No but she's young." Colt shrugged. "Why shouldn't she try to have a real family. You're really going to let your parents keep her from that? I know you love AJ on some level and want her happy."

"If AJ came to me and said she met someone and wants to get married and move on then we'll work something out." Punk shrugged. "Whether my parents approve or not."

"They don't even like AJ you think they'd be happy she was out of the family." Cliff noted.

"My mother hates her but my dad and sister adore her." Punk corrected. "It has nothing to do with liking AJ anyway it's about the money."

"It's always about money with them." Colt groaned.

"We've been like this for years and we're both perfectly happy with it." Punk said to them. "So mind your own business."

* * *

AJ was panting and sweating in the passenger side of her car as the man sitting beneath her thrust up into her body. She was already a sweaty mess from a full 12 hour work day but there was no other way she liked ending a long grueling day. His mouth was latched onto one of her nipples as her hips continued to move and her breathing became heavier. Fifteen minutes in, AJ could have cried when it was over. She didn't let him leave her body as she collapsed her head onto his shoulder.  
"Good thing it's raining." The man noted pulling her sports bra back down over her breasts. "Otherwise we definitely would have gotten caught today."

"I like sneaking around." AJ grinned and kissed his lips. "I like the risk of getting caught even though I'm not afraid of it."

"Says the married woman." The man laughed.

"You're married too." AJ noted.

"I don't have an open marriage like you do." He smirked pushing her off of him. "I also don't know how Punk would feel about it."

"You and Punk aren't even close anymore." AJ scoffed pulling her tight work pants up her legs. "He doesn't care who or what I do."

"Still, keep this quiet." He said lighting a cigarette.

"Ugh you know I hate when you smoke in my car." She groaned rolling the windows down.

"Please." the two toned hair man snorted. "You want a pull?"

"No." AJ said breathing in the rainy air.

"It might help with your stress." Seth suggested.

"I'm not stressed." AJ defended closing her eyes and resting in her seat.

"You think you can get away Saturday?" Seth asked him. "I thought we'd stay at hotel Saturday into Sunday, I want you stretched out underneath me for a change. This hiding out in your car is hot and all but there's so much more I want to do to you."

"How about next weekend?" AJ suggested. "It's my sister-in-laws birthday Saturday and I can't miss it."

"I don't get your marriage." Seth laughed blowing the smoke out of his mouth. "Why do you have to attend a family party?"

"I just do besides I love Phil's sister." AJ shrugged.

"His mother hates you, you know." Seth informed her.

"Yes I'm well aware, another reason I attend family gatherings." She smirked. "I like to see her squirm."

"Whatever AJ." Seth said to her.

"At least blow the smoke outside of the window, Phil is taking my car in to get inspected tomorrow morning." She said to him.

"Mister straight edge hates smoke." Seth snorted rolling his window on a crack but AJ used the automatic button to roll it down more. "It's your car who cares if you smoke in it?"

"Technically Phil got me this car for my birthday last year so it's his car." She said to him.

"You two live together, you're married, he buys you things yet you both don't fuck?" Seth asked her skeptically.

"Why? Would you be jealous if we did?" AJ teased.

"No I'm just wrapping my mind around your warped relationship." Seth said to her. "Denise would cut my dick off she knew I was with you."

"Phil and I are friends, we always will be. The marriage thing is strictly for legal and money purposes." AJ told him.

"He was nuts about you when you both first got hitched." Seth remembered.

"We had a baby on the way." AJ reminded him. "And once he died so did our marriage."

"So why can't I sleep at your place?" Seth asked seriously. "Why have we been fucking in our cars for the last six months?"

"Because Phil and I don't bring that home." AJ told him simply.

"He's been fucking Maria you know." Seth told her and AJ's face fell slightly. "For a year now."

"I know." AJ confirmed quietly.

"Wasn't she your high school friend?" Seth asked her.

"Why are you trying to upset me?" AJ asked annoyed.

"Why are you so upset if your marriage is just for legal and money purposes?" Seth shot back at her.

AJ didn't respond but looked at the pouring rain hitting her dashboard then back over to Seth over who was pulling something out of his pocket.

"No fucking way." AJ said grabbing his wrist. "No drugs in my car."

"You're such a fucking do-gooder." Seth snorted. "Maybe you should try some."

"Maybe you should go." AJ said annoyed unlocking the doors.

"Or maybe you need another ride." Seth grinned leaning over and kissing her neck.

"Don't you have to go in and work out?" AJ asked not fighting him off as his hand planted between her thighs and rubbed her.

"I'm meeting the guys in twenty minutes, I need ten." Seth said sucking on her earlobe and then biting down hard.

"Ow! Fuck!" AJ yelled jerking away but before she could protest his lips were on hers again...

* * *

AJ walked into the house and was surprised Punk was still home.

"Me and the guys ordered pizza earlier I left you some." Punk told her as he slipped on his sneakers.

"Thanks." She said closing the door behind her and kicked off her own shoes.

"You alright?" Punk asked looking up at her.

"Yea I'm ok." AJ said removing her jacket and sitting on the couch next to him. She grabbed the TV controller and went right into the DVR. Punk began to sniff the air and looked at her.

"Were you smoking?" Punk asked her.

"No." AJ said to him. "A few of the girls at the gym were smoking around me. Are we still going to your sisters birthday on Saturday?"

"Yea, why do you have plans?" he asked standing up.

"No." She said shaking her head and he nodded. "Will you be home tonight?"

"Why?" He asked her wondering if Colt and Cliff were right and maybe she was seeing someone.

"If you're going to stay at Maria's I'd like to put the bolt on the door you know I hate being here alone by myself." AJ shrugged.

"Maria?" Punk asked and AJ rolled her eyes as she looked at the TV.

"I'm not stupid Phil." AJ reminded him. "I'm not trying to pick a fight I'm just wondering if you'll be home tonight."

"I'm working tonight I won't be back until the morning anyway." Punk said to her. "Put the bolt up."

"Ok." AJ said to him.

"Can I take your car?" He asked her. "I'll drop it off right after work in the morning."

"Yea sure." She said and watched as he stuck his hand into her purse and pulled her keys out. "Thanks for taking it by the way."

"Yea." Punk said quietly. "Night." he then walked out the door and AJ stood up to take a shower.

* * *

The drive over to the gym all Punk could smell was the smoke that filled the car. It was freezing out yet he drove all the way there with the windows down. Punk walked into the gym that his wife worked out during the day and thankfully it was a 24 hour gym and he could show up after she was already gone.

"Aren't you working tonight?" Colt asked him as Punk approached.

"Yea but I can get an hour in here." Punk shrugged then noticed Seth, a former friend.

"Hey man." Seth nodded and Punk just gave him a sarcastic smile.

"You reek of smoke." Cliff said to him.

"It's AJ's car." Punk said to them and Seth froze. "It reeks of it and so does she."

"AJ is smoking?" Colt asked.

"I guess." Punk shrugged.

"Disgusting habit." Seth added joining the conversation.

"Don't you smoke?" Punk asked him. "And snort? And inject?" he added coldly.

"We can't all be as saint like as you." Seth remarked. "I want to rent out your place by the way."

"For some drugged up rave? No." Punk laughed.

"It's a birthday party for Denise." Seth said to him.

"Fine." Punk said bitterly. "But if you your buddies start shooting up in my bathroom again I'll call the cops." he threatened.

"Relax." Seth said to him. "You know we used to be good friends." he reminded him.

"Used to." Punk agreed. "I'm heading to the weights." he told them and walked off.

"What is his problem?" Seth asked Colt and Cliff. "I fucking try with him."

"You're just not his type of person anymore don't take it personally." Colt shrugged.

"Or maybe he never got over you hitting on his wife." Cliff laughed.

"Why the fuck does he even care?" Seth asked them. "It was a year ago and they're not even seriously married."

"Doesn't matter." Colt said to him. "First of all poor timing, the anniversary of their sons death?"

"I didn't even know." Seth defended.

"It doesn't matter. No matter what Punk says or does the love his life is AJ." Colt said to him. "You mess with her in anyway you're on the shit list for life. There's a reason he hasn't divorced her."

"I thought it was legal reasons." Seth noted.

"We all know it's because after PJ died he blamed himself." Colt said to him. "And he swears AJ blames him too. He doesn't think he's good enough for her. It's one thing to stay legally married but he buys her things, takes care of her when she's sick-"

"They're friends." Seth defended.

"Nah he's still into her." Cliff agreed. "Always will be."

"He has Maria." Seth pointed out.

"Since when are you such an expert on Punk's marriage and personal life?" Colt asked him.

"I see AJ at the gym sometimes." Seth shrugged. "We talk once in a while."

"You talk to her after Punk flipped out when you grabbed her ass?" Colt asked laughing. "Brave soul."

"I was drunk." Seth reminded them. "And I'm married, I was just messing around."

"Punk was so pissed. He'll never forgive you for it." Cliff added laughing as well.

"Well he needs to." Seth said simply. "He runs his dad's club, people drink at clubs, I was drinking." he defended. "I didn't know AJ was there grieving she wasn't dressed like she was grieving that's for shit sure."

"Shh with that shit man." Colt hushed him making sure Punk wasn't around. "No matter what either of the same or do it doesn't change the fact that they're both in love with each other. There's no other reason AJ stays in that house."

* * *

Punk was setting up his weights when Eve walked over and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

"You just missed your wife." Eve noted.

"Yea I caught her at home." Punk said to her.

"How are you doing? It's been a while." Eve said to him.

"Good I've been around." Punk shrugged. "You?"

"Getting married." She beamed holding her left hand up.

"AJ mentioned it, congrats." He smiled at AJ's oldest friend.

"She did?" Eve asked surprised.

"We do speak daily." Punk smirked.

"I don't know what you two do to be honest." Eve admitted. "But it's not my business."

"It's not." Punk agreed.

"Hey Eve." A man greeted, the same man who was looking at AJ earlier greeted. "Is AJ still here?"

"No Peter she's off for the night." Eve grinned.

"I told her I'd be back after work." Peter frowned.

"She'll be back tomorrow morning." Eve laughed placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Why are you looking for my wife?" Punk asked the man and Eve rolled her eyes.

"Wife?" Peter asked and Punk nodded.

"That's what I said isn't it?" Punk asked coldly.

"I had no idea she was married." Peter defended. "Sorry." He said seriously then backed away.

"Why is it ok for you to have another woman in your life and not ok for AJ to find a little happiness?" Eve asked placing her hands on her hips.

"What did I say? I just asked him a question." Punk defended.

"She doesn't interfere with your affairs." Even reminded him.

"And I wasn't interfering with hers." Punk pointed out. "I was just asking a question."

"Right." Eve said annoyed. "Maybe you both would be happier if you just ended for good." she said then walked off.

* * *

April was all ready for bed and looked at the pictures she had on her vanity in her room. She picked up one of her favorite pictures of her, Phil and PJ (Phillip Junior) and smiled. It was taken three days before PJ passed away. At the time the photo was taken even though she was so young she was sure they would be a family forever. She put the photo down and picked up the framed photo next to it which was taken the night of her prom. AJ didn't attend prom since Punk was five years older than her and couldn't escort her so he threw her a mock prom in his small apartment. It was the night they conceived PJ as well.

" _You didn't have to do all of this." AJ smiled as she held onto Punk as they swayed to soft music._

" _It's not exactly prom but it's close." Punk said kissing the top of her head. "You could have went you know?"_

" _I know but it wouldn't have been the same without you." AJ said looking up at him._

" _Where do your parents think you are?" Punk asked her._

" _Actually at prom then staying in a hotel with some friends." She smirked._

" _Oh so I'm too old and a bad influence for you but your dad is ok with you sleeping out on prom night?" Punk snorted._

" _You know how he is." AJ sighed resting her head against his chest as they swayed._

 _"Yea, I know he hates me." Punk said to her._

" _He doesn't know you." AJ reminded him. "He won't give you the chance."_

" _Your mom isn't fond of me either." Punk added._

" _I could say the same for your mom." AJ said to him._

" _My mom is a bitch." Punk shrugged then smirked. "We both know that."_

" _I am glad you're old enough to be out with me now without fear of your dad calling the cops on me." Punk admitted._

" _He would never actually do that." AJ laughed. "He doesn't know how good you are to me." she said happily. "Or how much we love each other. All he sees is a few tattoos, piercings and long hair."_

" _I only care what you see." Punk said and AJ pulled away. "I promised you a night of dancing." He teased._

" _And I promised you me." AJ reminded him. "You've been so patient."_

" _Mostly out of fear of jail." Punk admitted._

" _I want to be with you tonight." AJ said reaching for the zipper on the back of her dress._

" _We have all night AJ we don't have to rush." He reminded her._

" _I've wanted you too." AJ admitted. "I just want to be whole with you." She whispered and kissed him._

" _Ok." he said and lifted her up and carried her bridal style into his bedroom and kicked the door closed behind him with his foot._

AJ looked at the picture and opened her underwear drawer and buried it inside of there. She couldn't live in the past anymore. She loved Punk more than anything in the world but for some reason they just weren't meant to last. Sure hearing about him with Maria was painful but so was feeling she was too young to be a mother and costing him his child. While Punk blamed himself completely, AJ blamed herself and the two were never the same. She was afraid if they legalized the divorced and she moved it she'd never see him again and that was something she wasn't ready for yet.

* * *

After the gym Punk was at one of his dad's clubs that he managed. He never wanted to take money from his family, he wanted to be a wrestler or a fighter of some kind but the minute AJ announced she was pregnant that all changed.

 _Punk was sitting next to AJ on the couch of his parents home after telling them that she was pregnant. They were at her house first but that conversation only lasted a half an hour since she was thrown out. She had nowhere else to go but to Punk's and he knew with the small amount of money he was making at a local gas station he wouldn't be able to provide financially for a child let alone AJ as well._

" _So let me get this straight." His mother began as she put down her third glass of wine. "You knocked her up and married her?"_

" _We're in love." AJ whispered nervously._

" _Oh please." His mother mocked. "You love his money!"_

" _Don't do that." Punk warned her standing up. "Don't talk to her like that!"_

" _Alright, alright." His father who was always the wisest interjected._

" _Did you at least sign a prenup?" His mother asked them._

" _We don't need one." Punk said to her._

" _Oh for gods sake." His mother groaned. "How stupid are you?"_

" _Enough!" Punk's father shouted._

" _We're having a baby." Punk reminded them. "AJ isn't going anywhere so you're going to have to get used to it."_

" _She's a child." His mother insisted. "Look at her! Is she even old enough to get married?"_

" _I turned 18 in March." AJ told her looking down at her hands._

" _I'm not here for approval I'm here because I thought you'd like to know that you're having a grandchild." he said to them._

" _Don't play us for fools." His mother snorted a laugh. "You're here for money."_

" _That too." Punk admitted. "I need help."_

" _You should have thought of that before you had sex." His mother said simply._

" _We're a family." His father reminded her. "AJ is carrying our grandchild of course we'll help."_

" _Why not just go to her family?" His mother asked._

" _My family doesn't have money." AJ admitted._

" _Of course they don't." His mother remarked coldly._

 _"They threw her out." Punk told them._

" _Good." His mother said sipping her wine. "If you didn't already not live here I'd throw you out too."_

" _I'll get you a good job." His father told Punk. "We'll help with money and anything else."_

" _Are you insane?" His mother asked him._

" _Don't you want to make sure our grandchild is getting the best medical attention and the mother of our grandchild?" he asked her. "Our son came to us because he needed help and we will help him."_

" _You'll help him, I won't be involved." His mother said grabbing her glass and leaving the room._

" _I'm sorry." AJ whispered looking at Punk's father._

" _Don't worry about her." he smiled at her. "You're going to take a job at my new club." he told Punk who didn't seem happy but was willing to do anything.  
"And you're going to get a monthly allowance up until you're 25 when you can get your inheritance. It will be more than enough to help you out. And I'll help you find a proper home for you and your family." _

" _Thank you." Punk said relieved. "I don't know what we would have done."_

" _You would have figured it out but lucky for you, you don't have to." His father stated and gave him a hug. "It's going to be ok."_

Punk opened his top his desk drawer and there was a picture of AJ. The same picture he had framed the minute he started working here. She was four months pregnant at the time and was smiling down by the lake. He loved her so much that it pained him half of the time. He smiled at the picture then looked up when his door opened.

"Hi baby." Maria greeted as she skipped over to him and jumped into his lap as he sat on his chair.

"Hi." he grinned and kissed her.

"I've missed you." Maria pouted.

"It hasn't even been a day." Punk smirked.

"Almost a full day." Maria noted kissing his neck rapidly and running her fingers through his short hair.

"You want to go to a game with me tomorrow?" He asked as she pulled her shirt up over her head.

"I'll go anywhere with you baby." Maria smiled and felt his lips begin to kiss her bare torso. "You first." Maria said sliding off of his lap and onto her knees before him.

Punk couldn't keep his eyes off of AJ's picture as Maria took him into her mouth under the desk...

* * *

 **A/N: So clearly they're going to find their way back but just how long will it take and how bumpy will the road be?**


	2. Need You

**Need You**

* * *

AJ was sound asleep in her room. Punk had given her the master bedroom once they decided to sleep in different rooms and even though she insisted he keep it she was happy. It had a huge closet, a bathroom and a beautiful view of Chicago. She was woken up by the shrilling sound of her cellphone and reached over and without looking answered.

"Hello?" she asked half asleep still.

"Baby I need you." Seth said into the phone.

"Seth?" She asked turning on her light and sitting up.

"No, your husband." Seth laughed and AJ could tell he was either drunk or high. "I can't go home to Denise like this you have to come get me."

"Well you can't come here." AJ hissed into the phone.

"I just need a ride to my buddies I have no cash on me, please?" He begged.

"What time is it?" She asked yawning.

"2:30." He said to her. "Please baby?"

"Where are you?" She asked.

"I'm at the bar on Decker." Seth said to her. "You know where that is?"

"Yea." AJ said throwing her covers off of herself and hung up the phone.

AJ threw on a pair of sweats and a hoodie. She crept out of her room and down the stairs but was caught by Punk who was up in the living room watching TV.

"I thought you were working." AJ said surprised.

"Not tonight." He said keeping his eyes on the TV and he looked over to her. "Where are you going?"

"To pick up a friend." She shrugged putting on her sneakers and he nodded and went back to the TV.

"At this time?" he asked her.

"Why do you care?" She asked him and he laughed.

"Why do you think I don't care? Why do you keep saying that shit?" He asked looking back at her.

"It's the only honest thing we've said to each other in years." AJ reminded him.

"That's not true." Punk said to her. "What is your problem tonight?"

"It's nothing." She mumbled tying her shoes. "Why are you in tonight?"

"No work, nothing to do." Punk said simply.

"No Maria?" She asked.

"Why do you keep bringing her up?" Punk asked AJ. "Does it really bother you that much? I don't bring it around you."

"You don't but we do have the same friends." AJ reminded him. "I hear all about it Phil."

"You want me to end it with her?" Punk asked annoyed.

"You would do that?" AJ asked him.

"If you wanted me to even though I don't know why you care." Punk shrugged.

"Maybe because she was my best friend." AJ said to him. "And no matter what we are to each other you're still my husband at the end of the day."

"So I'll end it." He shrugged. "I don't really care."

"Don't." AJ said to him. "Do what makes you happy forget I said anything at all."

"It would bother me too." Punk said to her and she frowned. "If I found out you were with one of my friends, I'd be upset."

"We're married but we're not together." AJ reminded him calmly. "We can both do whatever we want."

"Are you unhappy here?" Punk asked bluntly. "Is that why you've been so miserable these last few weeks?"

"No Phil I've been miserable since PJ died." AJ said to him and his face fell. "I'll be back later."

"You want me to come with you?" He offered almost hopefully.

"No Phil." She said then walked out the door.

* * *

AJ picked Seth up and even though he was wasted he was still sober enough to want sex. She pulled down an aisle and in a matter of minutes she was in the backseat with her pants off and Seth was buried inside of her. Whenever she communicated with Punk she was at her neediest.

"Fuck AJ." Seth groaned slapping into her. "Jesus I'm so fucking close baby."

AJ was crying but not from pain or pleasure but from the fact that she couldn't even seem to enjoy this anymore. Seth was an alright guy but she knew it was a dead end relationship. She could have her pick of the litter and plenty of men would have loved to date her properly but she gave herself to Seth knowing it wouldn't lead past some quickies.

Seth pulled out of AJ after he climaxed and she rolled her eyes because she didn't reach hers. He ran his fingers up and down her slit and rubbed her clit until she orgasmed herself.

"You good?" Seth asked pulling the condom off of himself and tossing it out the car window.

"Yea." She said sitting up and pulling her pants on. "Ugh." she groaned as he immediately lit a cigarette.

"What?" he asked. "The window is open."

"Phil still smells it." AJ said annoyed looking at him as she caught her breath. "He's going to figure this out."

"So?" Seth snorted.

"You're married." She pointed out.

"He's not telling Denise." Seth said blowing the smoke lazily, not even trying to smoke out the window.

"He won't like it." AJ said to him.

"And do you like that your husband is fucking Maria?" Seth asked her. "Come on!" he laughed. "At least me and him don't really talk you, Maria was your sons godmother. Do you still talk to her?"

"I see her at the gym and she's one of Eve's bridesmaids so I'll be seeing a lot of her." AJ said almost painfully. "Let's go away this weekend." She said out of nowhere.

"I thought you had your sister-in-laws party?" Seth questioned.

"Fuck it." AJ said coldly. "He can bring Maria."

"Alright." Seth smirked. "I'll book us a room and tell Denise I have a work thing."

"Where do you want me to take you?" AJ asked him.

"Donny's." Seth said to her and slapped her ass she climbed into the front seat.

* * *

The next night Punk saw AJ sitting on the couch watching something as he got ready for work.

"I left my car charger in your car the other night." Punk said to her.

"Here." She said passing him her keys and not even looking at him.

Punk headed outside in the cold and opened AJ's car door and the smell of smoke hit him hard. He groaned and opened all of her windows to clear out the smell and began to search for his car charger. He reached under the seat and pulled out his charger and a piece of paper. He looked closer and saw it was a condom wrapper. He knew AJ wasn't just sitting around celibate for the sake of his sanity but seeing the wrapper drove him mad. He slammed the door closed and stormed back into the house.

"What the fuck AJ?" Punk demanded.

"What? The smoke smell again?" She asked annoyed.

"No this." he said holding up the wrapper. "I didn't buy you that car so you could romp around it like a prostitute!"

"Excuse me?" AJ demanded standing up. "You have some nerve calling me that! You're the one screwing my best friend! The woman who was the godmother to our child! What I do is my business."

"At the end of the day you're still my wife." Punk reminded her.

"And you're still my husband yet I don't bitch about your affairs." AJ reminded him.

"I don't like it happening in my car!" He yelled.

"So keep the car." AJ said annoyed. "I didn't want in anyway!"

"Fine." Punk said putting the keys in his pocket. "Don't bring him around here either." he warned her and she rolled his eyes. "Do whatever it is you do in private, we agreed to never bring it home."

"And I haven't." AJ argued.

"The car is bringing it home." Punk informed her.

"Fine Phil." She laughed. "Continue to be a hypocrite and I'll just meet up with my friends elsewhere."

"If you were with someone who actually respected you you wouldn't be using your car." Punk hissed.

"I don't want respect." She informed him coldly. "I just want to feel good once in a while. Maybe I'll do what you do and meet up with him in my office."

"What?" he asked innocently.

"I know all about Maria showing up at your office almost every night to fuck you." AJ said to him. "I smell her on your clothes when you come home I know that's why you shower every night before work and shave."

"You know what? Fine, keep your car." he said tossing the keys at her but she just let them fall then stormed out of the house.

* * *

Punk was in his office cooling off with Maria who was laying across his body on the couch located inside.

"You were like an animal." Maria grinned running her finger up and down his chest.

"Do you still talk to AJ?" he asked and Maria sat up.

"Not often. Just a hello and goodbye at the gym, why?" she asked and he pushed her off of him and grabbed his pants and pulled them on.

"How does she know you come here?" Punk asked her.

"It's not a well kept secret." Maria shrugged dressing as well. "Why? Did she say something?"

"Who is she seeing?" Punk asked her and Maria's eyes widened.

"I have no idea." Maria admitted. "Last year I know she was seeing that guy who worked here."

"Who?" Punk asked her.

"David or Daniel or Donald." Maria said trying to remember. "I can't remember."

"David?" Punk asked. "The bartender?"

"Yea him." Maria confirmed. "Why?"

"Why?" Punk laughed. "Why would it bother me that my wife was fucking around with one of my employees?" he asked her.

"She's not your wife in your heart." Maria reminded him putting on her shoes. "Besides she broke it off with him ages ago."

"Why would you tell me?" Punk asked her.

"Why do you care?" Maria asked him.

"I don't." Punk lied. "I just found something in her car and was curious."

"You can't expect her to not live her life. It's bad enough she stays married to you for the sake of your parents but you can't tell her not to have fun." Maria reasoned.

"Yea I know." Punk sighed putting his shirt on.

"I heard she was seeing someone new but nobody knows who is he." Maria confided. "She's keeping him quiet a few the girls at the gym think it's because he's married."

"Huh." he said slowly to himself.

"Nobody knows for sure." She said standing up. "She needs something in her life." she pointed out to him.

"Are you on my side or hers?" Punk asked her.

"AJ was one of my best friends." Maria reminded him. "I feel guilty enough about all of this. She doesn't look at me the same. Imagine she was sleeping with Colt or Cliff?"

"Is she?" Punk asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't know but I doubt it. I think you should leave it alone. You two have a good thing, a good friendship- don't blow it or you'll lose your money." Maria told him and kissed his cheek as his door opened.

"Sorry." AJ said looking away. "I'll come back."

"I was just leaving." Maria said grabbing her jacket and quickly passed AJ who glared at her.

"What are you doing here?" Punk asked her moving behind his desk and sitting.

"I came to apologize." She admitted. "You did get me that car."

"I did and I gave it to you I shouldn't have dangled it over your head like that." Punk said to her. "I just flipped out and it was wrong."

"It was." AJ agreed.

"Are you being safe?" Punk asked her.

"Excuse me?" AJ asked with a laugh.

"Not with sex." He cringed slightly. "I mean with your heart." he clarified.

"I don't even think I have one anymore." She admitted sitting across from him. "I buried it five years ago."

"I feel the same way sometimes." He admitted quietly. "I thought time healed all wounds."

"Some nights are harder than when it first happened." AJ added and he nodded. "We just have to try to be happy."

"Are you?" Punk asked her. "Is living with me and our arrangement not making you happy?"

"I'm as happy as I think I'll ever be." She said to him.

"Do you ever think about having more kids or getting remarried?" he asked her.

"If I wanted that I would have told your parents to bug off and divorced you four years ago." She said to him. "I don't want any of it. What about you? If you and Maria are getting serious I'd understand if you want me gone."

"I never want you gone." He said to her. "And I feel the same way about marriage and kids. No matter what's happening I don't want us to lose each other I love you, you know that right?"

"I do." She smiled sweetly.

"You want to eat? I can have the bar bring up food." He offered.

"I could eat." She admitted and took off her jacket.

"Cheeseburger and fries?" He asked her picking up his phone and she nodded. "Oh before that, were you really dating David?"

"Maria has a big mouth." AJ snorted. "Barely. I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have fooled around with someone who worked for you."

"You're an adult." Punk shrugged. "What happened?"

"I'm not discussing that." She laughed. "Just order my food hungry." she joked and pulled out her phone.

Punk and AJ stayed in his office, ate, watched TV then he walked her down to her car and waved her off. He was glad they put this behind them because he hated fighting with AJ more than anything. Before heading back into his office he walked behind the hire and waved David over.

"Everything alright boss?" David asked.

"Yea." Punk smiled. "You're fired."

"What?" he asked stunned.

"You fucked my wife." Punk said to him calmly. "Be happy all I'm doing is firing you."

* * *

Punk was disappointed AJ blew off his sisters party but it was probably for the best. It was filled with stuck up people that she'd hate and his mother who he knew she hated.

"Where's your wife?" his mother asked.

"She had plans." Punk shrugged.

"Where's the bar tart you've been screwing?" His mother asked next.

"I thought you'd frown upon me bringing her." Punk teased sarcastically.

"I hope this isn't a sign of a divorce." His mother warned him.

"You wish." Punk laughed.

"Oh believe me the only thing I wish was that you never married that child to begin with I knew it would end like this. Now you're trapped in a marriage." His mother spat. "And what was it all for? A baby that only lived five months?"

"Don't fucking go there." Punk warned her. "Don't talk about him." he hissed pointing in her face.

"We know it was that wife of yours fault this happened to begin with." she pointed out. "I told you she was incapable of caring for a child."

"What happened wasn't her fault." Punk reminded her coldly. "She wasn't even home when it happened I was." he pointed out. "It's my fucking fault so I wish you'd stop bringing this up!"

"What is going on?" Punk's father asked walking by.

"I'm leaving." he said to him.

"We didn't even have cake yet." his mother frowned.

"Fuck it." he hissed and stormed out of the yard where the party was being hosted.

Punk's father caught up with him as he was getting in his car and grabbed his arm.

"You can't let her get to you like that." His father insisted.

"She does it on purpose." Punk hissed. "Always shit talking AJ and my kid."

"You know her." His father sighed. "How is AJ? I didn't see her here today."

"She had other plans." Punk said quietly.

"How's she doing?" he asked him.

"She's alright, I don't know." Punk shrugged. "I think she's seeing someone."

"There are ways out of this marriage." His father said to him.

"I don't want her gone." Punk said to him. "I like having her around, I love her." he shrugged.

"I know you do." his father smiled. "Why don't you two try again?"

"How can I look at her?" Punk asked him.

"You have to stop blaming yourself she doesn't blame you either." His father reminded him. "The marriage fell apart when you pulled away."

"I let her down." Punk said to him. "I let my son down, I'll never forgive myself."

"You need to start. Or you two are going to grow old in that mansion together." He warned Punk.

"What's so bad about that?" Punk asked with a faint smile.

"You'll be together but still alone." he pointed out. "If you love her just love her freely."

"How do you put up with mom?" Punk asked him seriously. "How could you two have two completely different views on things."

"I love her." He laughed. "In spite of her opinions of course. You know she never liked AJ because she felt she took you away from her. Deep down she knows AJ isn't bad, your sister and I love AJ."

"I know." Punk said to him. "It doesn't matter though." He said to him then he frowned. "What is it?" Punk asked.

"My chest." His father gasped almost falling but Punk caught him.

"Help!" Punk yelled out helping his father to the ground.

* * *

AJ was laying in the hotel room bed naked flicking through the TV channel. AJ had assumed that Seth would spring for a nice room but instead they ended up in a cheap motel. But it was for the best, they were both married and better off not getting too invested. Seth wasn't AJ's type anyway she would never have spent time with someone who parties as much as he does or was married for that matter but AJ was in the state of 'not caring' for the past couple of years.

"Hey turn that down!" Seth yelled opening the bathroom door.

"Why?" AJ asked not lowering it.  
"I have to call Denise." He hissed and she rolled her eyes lowered the volume.

AJ put the TV on mute so she could read the captioning then Seth came out of the bathroom and sat up on the bed.

"Oh no." AJ said shaking her head.

"What?" Seth asked. "It's just coke." He shrugged grabbing something to lay the white powder down on.

"I'm starting to think you wanted this weekend so you could do your drugs in peace rather than be with me." AJ said as he snorted a line.

"What the fuck do you care?" he asked with a laugh. "You just want a fuck and believe me you're going to get it."

"With a coke head?" She scoffed.

"Would you prefer your husband?" Seth mocked.

"Why do you always bring him up?" AJ asked throwing the sheets off of her.

"Where are you going?" He asked getting out of the bed.

"Home." She said pulling on her pants.

"Come on baby." he cooed grabbing her around her waist and pinning her to the door then kissed her. "Don't go, we're only getting started. You can have some." He offered. "Free."

"I don't do drugs." She reminded him pushing him off of her and grabbed her bra but he pulled it out of her hand and kept it out of her reach.

"Stay, I'm sorry I won't do it anymore." He swore.

"Seth-" She began but her phone began to ring.

"Oh look at that." Seth smirked grabbing her phone. "It's your husband."

"Give it to me." AJ said holding her hand out.

"Promise you'll stay." He smirked keeping the phone high above her head.

"Fine! Just give it!" She yelled and he handed it to her. "Hello?"

" _AJ._ " he sniffled and her face dropped, she hadn't heard or seen him cry since PJ.

"What's wrong?" She asked nervously.

" _I need you_." he said trying to sound strong.


	3. Blue Comet

**A/N: Shout out to everyone who reviewed! Glad you all are giving the story a chance and are enjoying it. This chapter is a little rough but lighter times are to come.**

* * *

 **Blue Comet**

* * *

AJ ran down the hospital hall and stopped at the nurses station.

"I'm looking for Anthony Brooks." She said to the nurse.  
"Are you family?" The nurse asked.

"I'm his daughter in law." She told her honestly.

"AJ." a sweet voice greeted behind her.

"Izzy." AJ frowned pulling Punk's sister into her arms. "How's your dad?"

"He's gone." She cried and AJ's face dropped. "He died." She sobbed as AJ held her.

"I'm sorry." AJ said holding her closely. She was only 17 today and she already lost her father.

"Izzy." Her mother announced in a cold voice. AJ looked up and saw Punk's mother who had clearly been crying. "We're leaving Izzy."

"Catherine, I'm so sorry." AJ said to her and Punk's mother just eyed the woman.

"He's outside Anthony's room." was all Catherine said as she pulled Izzy away from AJ and headed for the elevator.

AJ spotted Punk sitting on the floor with his head on his knees. She pulled herself together and wiped away the few tears she shed and walked towards him.

"I'm here Phil." She said putting her hand on his shoulder and kneeling down next to him.

"He died." Punk said picking his head up.

"I know Izzy told me." AJ frowned and kissed his tear stained cheek. "He's with PJ now."

"I wasn't ready." Punk admitted shaking his head. "He died right in front of me, we were talking then he fell-"

"Shh." AJ cooed wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his broad shoulder. "You don't have to talk about it." she whispered.

"One second he was right there and I...I didn't even get to say goodbye." Punk whispered.

"He knew how much you loved him." AJ assured him. "He was an amazing man."

"He was." Punk agreed. "He loved you too you know."

"I loved him." AJ told him honestly. "He was always good to me and he loved PJ so much."

"He did." Punk remembered. "He was so proud of him when everyone else looked down on him. He still used to wear his 'worlds greatest grandpa' shirt." he smiled through the sadness.

"What can I do?" AJ asked him almost desperately. "Do you want me to call Maria? Colt?"

"No." He said shaking his head. "I shouldn't have even called you."

"You can always call me." She reminded him and kissed his cheek. "I'm always going to be here for you. Want me to take you home?" he didn't respond as he just looked straight ahead. "Or we can stay here." She assured him getting comfortable next to him on the floor.

"You don't have to stay I just thought you'd want to know." he said to her.

"There's nowhere else I'd be." She said to him. "I'm here for you no matter what." she reminded him.

* * *

An hour later AJ managed to get Punk home, the rain was pouring outside now and it only seemed fitting. Punk went right up into his bedroom and AJ wasn't sure what to do. She prepared him dinner and coffee and knocked on his bedroom door, when he didn't answer she walked in holding a tray and saw him looking out the window.

"I made some food." AJ announced putting the tray down on his table.

"I'm not hungry." He muttered.

"Coffee?" She suggested. "I made that too."

"I can't take anything in or I'll be sick." Punk admitted. "But thank you."

"How's your mom?" AJ asked him. "I saw her briefly but I didn't really talk to her."

"Fuck her." Punk muttered.

"Phil." She scolded lightly.

"She started this whole shit today." Punk said turning around and looking at her. "She pushed my buttons like she always does and I stormed out like I always do and he chased me down and tried to talk me down."

"What were you fighting about?" AJ asked him.

"What do you think?" Punk asked mockingly.

"I thought she'd be pleased I wasn't there." AJ said to him.

"You know there is no pleasing her." Punk snorted.

"Was it me or PJ she was bashing this time?" AJ asked him as she began to make his bed.

"It wasn't really bashing." Punk said to her. "You don't have to do that I'm just going to go into bed soon anyway."

"I know but you'll feel better in a freshly made bed." She said moving his pillows off the bed.

"Sorry I interrupted your weekend." Punk said to her.

"You didn't interrupt much, trust me." AJ practically laughed.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked.

"No." She said as she continued to make the bed.

"I could use the distraction." He admitted.

"Not that kind of distraction." She scoffed.

"I should go see Izzy." Punk said running his hands over his face.

"We'll both go see her tomorrow if you'd like." AJ offered. "I know your mom won't like it but Izzy and I have always been close."

"Of course, I'd really appreciate it." Punk said to her. "Thank you for coming tonight."

"Don't." She said with a faint smile and waved it off. "Get some sleep or try to. I'm across the hall if you need me."

Punk just nodded and AJ left the room. The minute she closed the door behind herself she was going to walk back in but knew better. Both were vulnerable and sad it was best to keep apart.

* * *

A couple of hours later AJ was using the bathroom and passed by his room thought she heard something so opened his door and saw him laying in bed and looking at a picture.

"Do you really think they're together?" Punk asked already knowing it was her.

AJ walked over and crawled onto the bed and looked at the picture of Anthony holding PJ the day he came from the hospital.

"Yea I do." She smiled leaning down and laying next to him to look at the picture. "I know you don't believe in that sort of thing but I still do."

"I'm kind of jealous if it's true and my dad is with him." Punk admitted.

"Me too." AJ agreed in a whisper resting against his arm and looking at the picture.

"You think about him a lot?" Punk asked.

"Almost every minute of every single day." She admitted almost ashamed. "He would have been five next month."

"I know." Punk said to her.

"You think about him?" she asked.

"Same amount you do." He admitted. "I can still smell him, is that weird?"

"No." she smiled still looking at the picture. "Sometimes at night I still go next door and check his nursery. I have these dreams of him and he's still here and I wake up to check on him."

"That sounds painful." Punk said sadly. "I didn't know you had dreams."

"Not as often as I used to and that scares me because I'm afraid that means I'm forgetting him." She said.

"Maybe it's your mind telling you to move on." Punk suggested.

"I don't want to. I like the dreams." She admitted. "They feel so real and right."

"Am I in them?" He asked.

"Sometimes." She told him honestly. "I wish I'd never wake up sometimes."

AJ had fallen asleep on Punk's shoulder and rather than move her Punk pulled the comforter up over the two of them and let her sleep on him. He hadn't felt this at peace since the last time they shared a bed together. He watched her sleep the entire night and wondered if she was dreaming of PJ and envying her for it. He wished he'd dream of PJ but his mind never allowed it.

* * *

A few days later at the wake everyone who was anyone was there. Punk's father was a prominent member of the community and business man who was beloved by many. AJ stood by Punk's side the entire evening greeting everyone as if she was truly part of the family and his wife. She was surprised when Seth and Denise arrived and when they came over to give Punk their condolences and AJ pretended to barely know them. What didn't surprise her was when Maria showed up. She walked right to Punk and leaned in to kiss his cheek but he barely acknowledged her and gave her his generic 'thank you for coming' response.

After two hours Punk stepped into the lobby of the funeral home for a breather. Maria followed him out and walked right over to him.

"I'm so sorry baby." Maria frowned wrapping her arms around him and he gave her a hug back. "I tried calling."

"I've had my head in the clouds." He admitted. "I do appreciate you coming."

"Anything you need baby." Maria said touching his cheek.

"Disgusting." Punk's mother announced walking over to them.

"Have you met my mother?" Punk asked Maria sarcastically.

"Oh we've met." She said coldly. "Weren't you my grandsons godmother?"

"I was." Maria said with a faint smile. "It's nice to see you again." she said extending her hand but his mother looked like she was going to slap Maria.

"Your wife is inside and you're out here fooling around with her friend?" His mother scolded. "Like your marriage isn't embarrassing enough?"

"Mind your own business." Punk warned her.

"You should also be ashamed." his mother said to Maria. "What are you even wearing?" she asked eyeing her short dress. "This is my husband funeral not a dance club."

"Enough!" Punk yelled at her.

"I'm going to go." Maria said to him.

"I hope by go you mean home because you're not welcome." she said to her.

"Just go inside." Punk said to Maria who seemed unsure what to do.

"I'll just go home." Maria said to him. "I'm sorry for your loss." she said to Catherine who rolled her eyes.

"Jesus Christ Phillip you could do better than her." His mother snorted.

"You won't like any woman I'm with." Punk said to her.

"Your father had a girlfriend for sometime too." Catherine reminded him. "Maybe that's where you get this from."

"You don't understand." Punk said shaking his head.

"I don't know who I respect less, you for allowing her here, your wife for allowing it or your father for supporting it." She said to him.

"You don't even like AJ." Punk reminded her.

"Doesn't mean you spit on marriage. You took vows start acting like it." Catherine scolded. "We don't divorce in this family and we don't parade our affairs so publicly."

"I'm not divorcing AJ." Punk said to her.

"You better not." his mother said to him. "Keep flaunting your relationship with her friend around like this she will divorce you and you won't stand a shot in hell in court." she warned him.

"It's always about the money to you." Punk scoffed. "Don't you care that dad is dead?"

"Of course I do but now I'm left alone to care for you and Isabella." Catherine reminded him. "I know you don't stay married to the girl because of money because for someone who has never earned a penny of money why would you care? You stay with her because you pity her."

"Not true." Punk said shaking his head.

"Oh it's true. You know she has nowhere to go. No family, clearly no friends and no money. You keep her in your home because you feel responsible for her because you're responsible for everything she has lost." Catherine said calmly.

"Are you fucking crazy?" Punk asked her. "I'm not-"

"You saw her against her parents wishes, got her pregnant, married her, lost your child, slept with her friend." His mother counted off. "You both have been toxic and ruined each others lives you both deserve to stay married to each other and live with your choices."

Punk was about to respond when he saw AJ walk outside and a minute later Seth followed her. His mother was still speaking when he followed them both outside.

"Do you have to smoke on top of me?" AJ asked waving the smoke away. "I came out for fresh air not lung cancer."

"So fucking dramatic." Seth laughed as Punk became visible. "Hey." Seth greeted nodding at him.

"Why don't you smoke a little further down and give my wife a break?" Punk suggested but was really demanding.

"Sure thing." Seth said walking away.

"He's always up your ass." Punk sneered watching Seth walk away.

"He's harmless." AJ assured him quietly. "How's your mom?"

"Not even this could show her human side." Punk remarked. "She threw Maria out."

"I'm not surprised." AJ said to him. "If you want to go after her I'll cover for you." She offered.

"No." He said shaking his head. "She'll be fine."

"How are you holding up?" She asked him.

"I'm ok. Better today than yesterday." He admitted and looked over to Seth who was looking at them.

"Why are you glaring at him?" AJ asked him.

"I don't like him." Punk said to her.

"Because he grabbed my ass like a year ago?" She asked him.

"Damn straight." he said still looking at Seth.

"I thought we were at places were jealousy wasn't an issue with us?" She asked him.

"We are but I'll always be at a place where I won't let anyone disrespect you." He said to her. "He's disgusting."

"Enough about him even though it was nice he came." AJ pointed out.

"Yea whatever." Punk said to her. "They're burying my dad right next to PJ."

"Your dad would have liked that." AJ smiled. "Your family plot is big enough."

"Yea and it's kind of morbid to even bring up but you're still on that." He reminded her.

"I know and I want to be with my son." AJ said to him. "I know you do too."

"I'll go on the other side." Punk shrugged.

"This is too morbid." AJ agreed quickly. "I don't want to think about losing anyone else."

"I'm just saying this all a lot to think about and going over the plots and everything the last few days I wanted to clear everything with you."

"I want to be with him." AJ said to him and he nodded. "Are you ready to go back inside?"

"No." Punk told her honestly. "But I suppose I have to, are you coming?"

"Yea of course." She said putting on a smile and walking ahead of him.

* * *

The next day was the funeral and AJ couldn't be around it anymore. She loved Anthony like her own father, he replaced her father as far as she was concerned but she didn't want her pain to get in the way of her supporting Phil. Right after the funeral Punk told her he was skipping the gathering and went right into work unable to deal with the pain himself and AJ headed off as well.

"Got your message." Seth said getting into AJ's parked car that was in an empty lot. "I thought I wouldn't hear from you for a while."

"I just needed to get away and forget." AJ whispered with her hands on the steering wheel and looking at the rain hitting her windshield. The car was off but she looked ready to drive away and never look back.

"I didn't realize you and Anthony were so close." Seth noted.

"He was great to me when no one else in Phil's family was." AJ remembered fondly. "He never forgot my birthday or PJ's, he always knew the right things to stay to me."

"He was pretty cool." Seth agreed.

"He was better than cool." AJ whispered.

"I'm sorry." Seth frowned placing his hand on her back but she brushed it off.

"I don't need comfort." She said looking at him. "I need to forget."

"I got you." Seth smiled reaching into his pocket and pulling out something and she rolled her eyes.

"No drugs." AJ said to him then grabbed his face and kissed him.

AJ climbed onto him and pulled his seat back as she straddled him. She lifted her black dress up just over her hips and grabbed his hand while he kissed her and pressed it over her core and began to massage herself with his hand.

"I don't need a map darling." Seth teased and took over from there. "Fuck." He groaned as she kissed over his neck and rubbed down against him. "Do you feel how hard you get me?"

"Yes, I like it." She whispered in his ear before biting down on it.

"Fucking hell AJ!" He yelled in pain then smiled. "Do it again." he grinned.

"You're sick." She said almost disgusted.

"You like it too." Seth reminded her. "You're a fucking wild animal that's always in heat."

"In pain." She corrected.

"Whatever gets you on my dick works for me." Seth grinned pulling at the top of her dress to release her breasts.

AJ lowered her body some so Seth's mouth could play with her breasts while his fingers entered her rapidly. She was gasping and thrusting into his three digits ready to blow.

"Wish you were more like this last weekend." He snorted. "You have a thing for cars I guess."

"Shut up." AJ groaned annoyed. "Just stop talking and do what I want."

"Yes boss." Seth smiled.

* * *

"Hi." Maria smiled timidly as she walked into Punk's office.

"Hey." He said in an empty voice.

"I'm sorry I didn't go today but I don't think you mother would have liked that." Maria said to him.

He didn't need Maria there nor did he even notice she wasn't but whenever his mother told AJ not to show up somewhere she always did, and did so proudly.

"It's fine it was for the best." Punk said to her as he loosened the tie around his neck.

"How are you holding up?" She asked stepping further into the office.

"I just really need to be alone." Punk said looking up at her.

"Oh." She said slightly hurt. "I just thought you'd want to be with someone."

"Not right now." Punk said to her. "But thanks anyway."

"If there's anything I can do for you just call me." Maria said to him.

"Thanks." He mumbled and didn't look when she left the office. He went back to his thoughts as he remembered his dad meeting his son...

" _Thankfully he takes after his grandpa." Anthony smiled holding PJ proudly in the hospital room. "He's a very handsome boy."_

" _He is." AJ agreed smiling._

" _He got his looks from me." Punk corrected and Anthony laughed._

" _We both know that's not true right Phillip Junior?" Anthony asked the child. "This could have happened on better circumstances but I'm glad he's here." he said to them. "You both did good."_

" _Thank you Mr. Brooks." AJ smiled as Punk took her hand._

" _None of that I told you to call me Anthony." He reminded AJ. "In a few years you'll be calling me dad."_

" _Ok." AJ smiled._

" _AJ did a great job." Punk said kissing AJ's hand._

" _Remarkable." Anthony agreed. "Strong woman you married there, she'd need to be to put up with you and a mini version of you."_

" _I'm prepared." AJ told him proudly._

" _Good." Anthony grinned. "I don't want to give him back."_

 _"You're going to have to." Punk smirked. "We'd like our son to ourselves."_

" _You'll have him your whole lives." Anthony said to them. "How much longer do I have?"_

" _Don't talk like that." Punk groaned. "You're the only sane one in this family."_

" _And PJ needs his grandpa." AJ told him. "I have a feeling you're going to outlive all of us."_

" _Don't say that." Anthony scoffed. "You think I'm the only sane one but you two, Izzy and now PJ are the only sane ones."_

" _So everyone but mom?" Punk asked him and Anthony gave him a knowing smile._

" _I'm really proud of you son for stepping up." Anthony said to him. "Being a father is going to be the most important job you have and the best thing you could ever do."_

" _I know." Punk said to him. "I just hope I'm as good as you."_

 _"You learned from the best." Anthony teased._

Punk shook his head and wiped his eyes. He decided he was done crying and done losing people he loved. He hoped AJ was right even though he didn't believe in the afterlife or anything like that but he hoped for the sake of his sanity that his dad found his son somewhere along the way. He almost felt selfish that since his father died he was mostly thinking about PJ. He grabbed his keys and headed home because being at work wasn't going to help him.

* * *

When Punk arrived home he headed to his room then stopped before entering and walked into the next room which was PJ's nursery. Punk pushed the door open and the room was the same, they never took anything out. The only time he had come in here was when AJ did the night the buried his son and broke down. She tossed things, broke them, screamed, cried and he just stood back until she let it all out. He held her on the floor for what felt like days as she cried in his arms. Being in here was painful but he wanted to feel close to someone and that someone was his son.

Punk reached into the crib and picked up his blanket and placed it to his face. He hoped it still smelled like him and faintly it did. AJ was passing the room to get to her own when she noticed it was open and peeked and saw Punk burying his face in PJ's blanket and immediately began to cry herself. Punk was so strong for her during that time that she often felt he was slowly building for a full breakdown and now with the loss of his father she knew it was approaching.

"Phil?" April asked sniffling.

"I just had to." Punk said lowering the blanket but keeping it close to his chest. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She said reluctantly stepping into the room that used to bring her so much joy.

"I miss him." Punk cried clutching the blanket and looking at it. "I miss them both but I miss PJ more, is that wrong?"

"No." She assured him wrapping her two arms around his one much larger one and burying her face there as she cried.

"I can't stop thinking about him since this happened." Punk admitted. "I feel like it's happening all over again."

"It's ok to feel." AJ assured him. "He's at peace now." she reminded him.

"But I'm not." he said barely able to look her in the eye.

"It wasn't your fault." AJ assured him knowing he carried the burden since it happened.

"Stop." he said shaking his head.

"It wasn't." AJ said in a stronger voice even though she was crying. "Stop blaming yourself. I wouldn't still be here if I blamed you, you remember what the doctor told us there was nothing you could have done. You need to stop carrying this tragedy around like this."

"You do." he pointed out.

"Not the same way you do." She whispered and grabbed his face. "No one blames you and they shouldn't. You loved him with your whole heart and he knew that." she said rubbing her thumb over his cheek.

AJ leaned up and pressed her lips to him then pulled away and hugged him. The kiss wasn't romantic and it wasn't something that either would give a second thought about. It was strictly a comforting gesture and both knew it and didn't want to push it. Punk instead held her tightly and breathed in the scent of her hair as she soothed him.

"You know I love you right?" He asked her not willing to let her go.

"I know." She assured him. "I love you too."

After the hug and mild breakdown AJ and Punk watched a couple of movies together and ordered a pizza. This was exactly what he needed, it was all he needed. AJ wasn't just his wife but she was still one of his best friends and she knew him better than even Colt and Cliff. He looked over and saw she was sleeping as her legs laid across his lap. He decided to carry her up into bed so she wouldn't be uncomfortable but when she turned her head he got a view of her neck and hidden by her hair was a large hicky. He would be the worlds biggest hypocrite if he complained about the mark so he just covered her hair over it so he wouldn't have to look at it and picked up a blanket and covered her with it rather than bringing her upstairs.

Punk grabbed his cellphone and headed into the kitchen and called up Maria.

"Hey." Punk greeted. "I hope its not too late but I want to stop by your place, that ok?"

"Yea of course." Maria said to him. "I'll leave the door unlocked just come into my room."

"I'll be there in ten." He said as he looked across the kitchen and into the living room where his wife was sleeping. "I'm sorry for blowing you off earlier."

"Don't be silly." Maria yawned. "Get her as soon as you can." she said to him then hung up.

Punk grabbed his jacket and opted to go out the backdoor so he wouldn't wake AJ. He didn't bother to leave a note or wake her to tell her was leaving. As much as the loved each other they clearly weren't ' _in'_ love and didn't owe each other anything anymore.


	4. Cold Hearted Snake

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome feedback! I'm glad you all are enjoying the change of pace :)**

* * *

 **Cold Hearted Snake**

* * *

Two weeks later things were back to normal. Punk and AJ were simply passing each other in the house with few words and he was back to running his club, while Maria stayed at his side while AJ was still sneaking around with a married man but she was getting bored, she found herself always getting bored with the men she was with around this same time.

"I don't get you." Seth said from inside of her car.

"I can't do it anymore." AJ said to him simply. "You're a married man. I'm supposed to go to your wife's birthday party on Friday how am I supposed to look her in the eye?"

"It's a little past that don't you think?" Seth mocked. "We've had this going for months."

"And now it's over." AJ informed him almost coldly.

"Is there another guy?" Seth asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't owe you an explanation." AJ reminded him. "You're not my husband. You're a junkie and I don't want that around me anymore."  
"Oh please." Seth scoffed.

"I mean it Seth." AJ warned him. "Get out of my car and go."

"If you're dumping me for another man-" he began.

"You'll what?" AJ laughed.

"I'd fuck him up." Seth smirked and AJ again laughed.

"You have a wife." AJ reminded him.

"Yea I know but I like having you too." Seth remarked.

"You're also seeing Tracy." AJ pointed out.

"How do you know that?" Seth asked.

"I know everything." AJ told him smugly.

"Is it because of her?" Seth asked.

"No I don't give a shit what you do." AJ said to him. "I just don't want this with you anymore."

"Is it Punk?" Seth asked and AJ again rolled her eyes. "You two looked real cozy at Anthony's wake."

"I looked cozy with my husband at my father in laws wake?" She laughed. "Of course I was."

"Fine AJ." Seth said to her pulling stuff out of his pocket and dropping it.

"Don't leave that crap in here. If Phil finds anything he'll kill me or ship me off to rehab." AJ groaned.

"You're a little too fucked up even for me." Seth admitted collecting his items and her face dropped. "Don't look hurt by that, you are and you know it. You like being in pain, you like being in dead end flings that's why you only hook up with men you know you can't have. You just don't want to be happy and you use sex to attempt to feel anything because you're still so unbelievably cold and numb." Seth informed her.

"I'm not cold." She mumbled to herself.

"Ice fucking cold." Seth clarified. "Sometimes I was afraid you'd kill me during sex."

"Please." She snorted.

"You want to be miserable? Fine be miserable the rest of your life but newsflash sweetheart Punk isn't going to wait for you to work through your grief." Seth said to her.

"Punk?" AJ scoffed.

"I'm not an idiot. You love that guy but you're too fucked up to let him love you back, you've been pushing him away since your kid died and he's like a lost fucking puppy waiting for you to throw him bone." Seth said to her.

"That's not true." AJ said shaking her head.

"Oh, it's true." Seth said then got out of her car and slammed the door.

* * *

"Are you sure this is ok?" Maria asked walking inside Punk and AJ's townhouse.

"Your car broke down." Punk reminded her. "I'm not going to leave you outside in the middle of the night when no one can come get your car until morning."

"AJ isn't going to like that I'm spending the night here." Maria noted.

"She'll get over it." Punk mumbled. "She's not even home."

"Where is she?" Maria asked curiously.

"Well I could only assume meeting up with her mystery man." Punk said turning on the TV and inviting Maria to sit on the couch with him.

"Does it bother you?" Maria asked him.

"No." Punk said not bothered in the slightest.

"Did you ever figure out who it is?" Maria aksed him.

"No and I don't care because it's not my business." Punk shrugged.

"You still love her." Maria noted with a faint smile.

"I'll always love her." Punk said honestly. "We're just not meant to be together anymore. We're not kids anymore we've lived life and didn't survive it."

"I think it's sad." Maria admitted.

"You looking for a way out of this?" Punk smirked.

"No I like being with you." Maria told him. "But I don't want to be your mistress forever. We've been together for over a year."

"I know that but you know I'm not going to get remarried or have kids." He pointed out.

"I'm ok with that. What I'm not ok with is my boyfriend living with his wife." Maria said to him. "The marriage and kids thing is one thing but you have to meet me in the middle."

"You want me to what?" Punk questioned. "Divorce her?"

"That would be ideal but I know why you can't. But does she have to live with you?" Maria asked him.

"She likes being here because it's close to where PJ was, his room is here." Punk reminded her.

"Well can you go move?" Maria asked. "I have plenty of space at my place."

"I know this isn't easy for you." Punk said to her. "But I don't want to leave either."

"Is it because of PJ or AJ?" Maria asked him. "She's going to be fine you can stop holding her hand."

"It's for my sanity." Punk corrected.

"Don't you like me?" Maria asked him.

"Of course I do." He said to her quietly.

"I'm falling in love with you." Maria admitted and he froze. "I don't want to share you with her anymore."

"You're not sharing me we're just friends." Punk told her. "We barely even talk half of the time she's basically just my roommate."

"I'm afraid of losing you to her." Maria said to him sadly.

"You won't." He promised pushing her red hair out of her face gently.

"Kiss me." She requested and he leaned in and kissed her.

Ten minutes later Maria was straddling Punk as AJ walked in the front the door and dropped her bag to the floor in surprise to see them. She felt like her heart was literally being twisted inside of her chest.

"AJ." Maria greeted nervously and Punk pushed Maria right off of him.

"It's ok, don't mind me." AJ said shielding her face and running up the stairs.

"This is what I'm talking about." Maria said to Punk who was still looking at the stairs that AJ just ran up. "Why do I feel like the worst human being ever right now?" she asked climbing off of him. "I shouldn't! Because you're my boyfriend yet I feel like I just got caught with my hands in the cookie jar."

"I think I should take you home." Punk said feeling bad AJ saw anything.

"I think that's a good idea." Maria agreed almost coldly. "You'll take care of my car in the morning?"

"Yea." Punk said then practically dragged Maria out of the house.

* * *

When Punk got home five minutes later he knocked on AJ's door and she didn't answer so he pushed the door open. He hadn't been in the bedroom since he shared it with AJ, he always respected her privacy but he did want to apologize to her. He saw how unlike him who had lots of photos of PJ and his family she had only two. He always assumed her room would have been a shrine to PJ.

"AJ?" He asked loudly.

"In here." April responded and he pushed the bathroom door open and saw she as in a bubble bath. They were so comfortable with each other that he didn't think twice when he stepped further inside.

"I'm sorry." He said to her and she waved it off.

"It's not a big deal. It's your house you should be able to entertain your girlfriend." AJ said to him. "Just let me know next time and I'll use the backdoor."

"She won't be back." He promised. "I told you when we first agreed to all of this we'd never bring it home and I did."

"You've been with her a long time." AJ noted. "I don't blame you for bringing her in."

"It doesn't bother you?" Punk asked hurt. It would kill him to see her with someone on his couch.

"Everything bothers me." She smirked. "It's your life you should live it and be happy."

"Still, it won't happen again." He assured her.

"Ok." She said mildly relieved. Punk began to walk to the door but AJ spoke up. "Phil?"

"Yea?" He asked.

"Do you think I'm cold?" She asked him curiously. Punk knew AJ better than she knew herself, he would also tell her the truth.

"No." He said not even thinking about it.

"Are you just saying that?" She asked him.

"AJ you're one of the warmest most loving people I know." Punk said to her. "Actually you are the warmest and most loving person I know." He smirked. "Why?"

"Someone said I was cold." She admitted. "It bothered me."

"You're anything but." Punk said to her. "You're guarded though."

"Is that bad?" she asked him.

"Not at all. You've been hurt before and you guard yourself. I don't blame you." Punk said to her and she nodded slowly.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"Are you going to Denise's party?" Punk asked her before he left the room.

"Yea, you?" She asked.

"I own the club." He laughed.

"Oh right." AJ smirked. "I'll see you there."

"Yea I guess you will." He said then left the bathroom.

As Punk walked through her bedroom he stopped by her vanity and saw a picture of PJ but next to it, and one of the rare photos out- was a picture of him with AJ on her 'prom' night. He picked up the picture and smiled at it remembering that night like it was yesterday.

"I liked your suit." AJ said walking out of the bathroom in a small towel.

"I liked your dress." He countered and put the picture down. "I haven't seen that picture in forever."

"It's one of my favorites." She admitted walking up next to him and looking at it. "You with your long blonde hair." She laughed.

"It was awful." He laughed himself. His hair was darker and usually slicked back now.

"You had like four tattoos now you have a zillion." She teased.

"You stopped at two." He noted. "Did you ever cover up ours?"

"The one you and I got? Of course not, why did you?" She asked.

"Nope." he said simply looking back at the picture. "I'm going to head down to the gym so if you want to lock up go ahead."

"No I'm ok." She smiled. "Night."

* * *

That Friday AJ arrived with Eve at Denise's birthday party at Punk's club. She hated the club with a passion, it was filled with loud music she hated and drunks she didn't like being around but Denise was nice enough and good friends with Eve so she attended. She decided avoiding Seth was going to be her major task. She had literally no emotional attachment to him but he had called her three times since she ended things and didn't want to give him the wrong idea.

AJ eyed Maria as she snuck away from the group and ran into Punk's office. It bothered AJ to no end but who was she to judge? She wouldn't' have liked anyone Punk was with at least she knew Maria was a sweetheart. She surveyed the room and spotted Colt sitting at the bar by himself and thought she'd at least have someone to talk to.

"Hey." AJ greeted.

"The most beautiful woman in the room is talking to me?" Colt asked mockingly. "Come here." He said pulling her into a hug. "I haven't seen you around much, how have you been?"

"Good." AJ shrugged sitting next to him on the bar stool.

"Really?" Colt asked skeptically.

"Really." AJ assured him. "I didn't realize you'd be here."

"Seth demanded we be here and so did Punk for that matter he wants to make sure Seth isn't sneaking drugs into here." Colt confided.

"I'm sure Seth knows better than to ruin his wife's party." AJ said then ordered a club soda.

"How's Punk doing?" Colt asked. "He's kind of kept to himself since his dad died."

"I think he's coping ok." AJ shrugged. "He's been spending a lot time with Izzy." She told him. "And Maria." She added sipping her drink.

"Ah." Colt nodded rather uncomfortably.

"It's really ok." AJ laughed. "I walked in on them mounting each other on the couch a few nights ago."

"Really? He actually bought her into the house?" Colt asked surprised.

"Yea, why not?" AJ asked.

"I don't know if it was reversed he'd flip out." Colt smirked.

"He's just grieving and if Maria can help with that then so be it." She shrugged.

"I heard you were a big help." Colt noted. "Drove Catherine up a wall." He smirked.

"It's what I do best." AJ grinned. "Yesterday I took Izzy to dinner and a movie and I even invited her with us just to make her skin crawl."

"I wish you could teach Punk that being nice to the woman would piss her off more than flipping out on her." Colt said to her. "She opted not to join you two?"

"No she couldn't make it she said she'd rather die." AJ said with a sarcastic smile.

"She's so sensitive towards recent events." Colt mocked laughing.

"She's still the woman who came up to me not an hour after burying my son to critique my dress." AJ remembered.

"She's a bitch." Colt waved it off then looked over. "You have a fan there." He nodded towards the photographer for the party who was clearly taking photos of AJ.

"Maybe I'm just super photogenic?" AJ shrugged.

"I'm sorry." The photographer said knowing he had been spotted. "I'm not a creep, well maybe a little but you have this absolutely gorgeous ora about you." he said in awe of her. The man was about Punk's height, short curly dark hair and seemed pretty casual. He also had the most piercing gray eyes she had ever seen. "It's so sad yet peaceful."

Colt mockingly studied AJ causing her to giggle.

"I don't know, I don't see it." Colt said seriously to the man.

"He's just teasing you." AJ assured him. "I'm AJ." She introduced shaking his hand. "And this is Colt."

"Good to meet you both, I'm Billy." He said shaking their hands. "Have you modeled before?"

"Uh, no." AJ laughed.

"She's like a midget." Colt snorted.

"I am very short." AJ agreed.

"Beauty knows no height." Billy grinned. He also had to be much closer to AJ's age than Punks.

"I don't model but thank you for the compliment." AJ smiled.

"You're welcome." Billy smiled and Colt felt like some sort of third wheel.

"Excuse me." Colt smiled then walked away from the two.

Colt was over by the bathrooms waiting to get in when someone grabbed his shoulder.

"Who is that?" Punk asked nodding toward AJ and Billy who were laughing at it up at the bar.

"That's the photographer for the party. He thinks AJ is pretty." Colt told him honestly.

"Photographer?" Punk scoffed folding his arms.

"He seems nice." Colt reasoned. "And she's smiling, isn't that the goal?"

"Yea." Punk admitted softening his gaze, he only just wanted AJ to be happy.

"I'm guessing he isn't the mystery guy she had been seeing." Colt noted.

"No he's not." Punk said and then casually looked Seth's way. AJ would have to be an idiot to think Punk wouldn't have pieced together the man she was seeing the last few months.

In all fairness to AJ she didn't give anything away it was all Seth who was constantly following her around and shooting her obvious looks. He assumed that ended though since she hadn't been out and her car hadn't smelled of smoke.

"No way." Colt laughed following his eyes. "Seth?"

"I have no idea." Punk admitted. "I'm just assuming. Don't say anything though this his wife's party-"

"I would never." Colt said to him. "But Seth? Really? Does AJ have like this need to never want to be happy?"  
"I worry about her." Punk admitted shaking his head looking at her. "She says I blame myself and never moved on but she goes out of her way to punish herself she's going to get mixed up with the wrong people and get into the wrong things."

"Give her a little more credit." Colt sighed. "I mean she's pretty tough."

"She is." Punk agreed. "Still don't think she thinks clearly half the time."

"The photographer seems nice." Colt shrugged.

"Yea." Punk mumbled then looked away.

* * *

AJ skipped out early once Cliff spilled his beer all over her and realized she was having no fun. Billy walked her to her car and passed her his card and invited her to one of his art shows he was a 'legit' photographer and had a rich mind that AJ appreciated. Eve was too drunk to want to leave so when her fiance showed up AJ knew she was leaving her in good hands. The only sober one was Punk who was busy babysitting Maria who clearly drank too much that evening as well. She knew Punk must have hated that but she waved at him as she left and decided to go home and take a hot bath.

AJ was only ten minutes away from home when she saw sirens in her rear view mirror and was forced to pull over. She lowered her window and greeted the officer knowing she could charm her way out of whatever ticket he was planning on writing her.

"Good evening." AJ greeted with her plastered smile. "Was I going to fast?"

"No." The the officer informed her. "Your taillight is out."

"Really?" AJ asked innocently. She had known about it and meant to bring it up to Punk who handled all things car related for her. "I had no idea."

"Have you been drinking tonight?" he asked smelling the beer on her.

"No but I was at a bar and a friend spilled his drink on me." AJ told him honestly. The officer shined his light into the car and frowned. "You can test me." AJ laughed.

"What's that?" he asked nodding and AJ turned her head and saw a small clearly baggy on the floor and knew exactly what it was- it was Seth's coke. He must have dropped it in her car a few nights back when he emptied his pockets.

"I have no idea." AJ replied.

"Please step out of the car." The officer instructed and AJ knew she was done. She took her seat belt off and climbed out of the car.

"It really isn't mine even though I'm sure you hear that a lot." AJ insisted as the officer reached and grabbed the bag.

"You're the only one in the car." The officer noted.

"It looks bad I know but-" AJ stopped when she realized there was no way out of it.

"I'm going to have to take you in." The officer informed her and she didn't even flinch.

"Of course you are." She said with a sarcastic smile.

* * *

There was literally no one else she could call. The few people she considered friends were all at the club partying and half in the tank so that left one person, the one person she didn't want to call. She didn't even tell him why she was bought in just that she needed him to bail her out. She also knew out of everyone that he would be the only one to literally drop everything to get to her, she could always depend on Punk.

"Brooks." an officer announced unlocking her cell. "Your bail has been posted."

AJ stood up and walked out of the cell. She was led back upstairs and saw Punk at the desk talking to one of the officers but he stopped when she saw him.

"April?" A cold voice questioned. AJ froze knowing exactly who it was. "April Jeanette." the voice now scolded.

AJ slowly turned around to face her father who was a uniformed officer, had been for 27 years.

"Hi Hector." AJ greeted almost sadly.

"Don't be disrespectful." Hector frowned. "Were you arrested?"

"Drug charge." the officer who arrested her told him and his face dropped.

"April." He scolded. "What has become of you?"

"It wasn't mine." AJ defended quietly. "You wouldn't believe me anyway."

"Why didn't you tell the officer you were my daughter?" Hector hissed at her. "You could have avoided all of this."

"Because I didn't need you." AJ said to him. "You can't just pick and choose what problem you want to help me with."

"Are you ready?" Punk asked walking over to her standing behind her and looking at Hector.

"You, of course." Hector spat.

"Mr. Mendez." Punk forced out as nicely as possible.

"I can't believe you two are still married." Hector said to them. "Are you? I see no rings."

"We are." AJ informed him.

"And were you aware that your wife was arrested for drugs tonight? Or are you all too aware of it and if I searched your vehicle right now I'd find the same stuff?" Hector asked him.

"Search away sir." Punk chuckled. "I've got nothing to hide."

"Why are you taking drugs?" Hector asked AJ who rolled her eyes.

"Jesus, I'm not!" AJ yelled.

"Watch your tone." he warned her. "I knew you had changed but I don't even recognize you anymore."

"Maybe because you haven't seen me in years." AJ pointed out.

"We're done here right?" Punk asked the officer he paid the bail to and he nodded. "Great." Punk said smiling and wrapped his arm around AJ's waist and pulled her away.

"Always so quick to take her away from me." Hector spat behind Punk's back.

"Just leave it." AJ whispered to Punk knowing he wanted to respond.

* * *

The car ride was mostly silent and AJ was thankful for it but knew he'd ask questions.

"I can only drop you off." Punk told her keeping his eyes on the road. "I have to get back to the club and work."

"It's no problem, thank you Phil." She said looking out her window. "You aren't going to ask me about it?"

"I know you don't take drugs." Punk said simply and she looked at him. "Obviously there was a mistake or someone dropped something in your car."

"That's exactly what happened." AJ noted softly and smiled at him. "Thank you."

"I know you." Punk said simply. "No way that was yours. I'll call my lawyer in the morning but it wasn't a lot I think the cop was new and just trying to set an example with you."

"Thanks and I'll pay you back for the bail." AJ assured him.

"Don't insult me." He said still looking at the road.

"If you know the coke wasn't mine than why are you so mad at me?" AJ asked him.

"Mad?" he laughed. "Am I yelling?"

"You don't yell when you're mad." AJ sighed now looking straight ahead herself. "You yell when you're caught off guard or flustered or jealous, when you're mad you stay really quiet and avoid everyone's eyes."

"I don't want to get into AJ." Punk sighed. "But I will say this, I am disappointed at your choice of companionship."

"What do you even know about it?" AJ asked him.

"I know it's Seth." Punk said surprising her. "And I'd bet my life he dropped that shit in your car. I'm sure he's the one whose been smoking in your car as well."

"I ended it with him." AJ said to him.

"You don't owe me anything." Punk reminded her. "What you do and with who is your business I just really hope you realize you deserve better than Seth Rollins."

"I'm not looking for a boyfriend or for someone to treat me right." AJ reasoned.

"You're just looking for a quickie?" Punk asked briefly looking over to her.

"Is that so wrong?" She asked.

"No." Punk said already hating this conversation. "You should just be careful by who you choose to relieve that stress with because Seth puts needles in his arms and you don't know if they're clean." He pointed out and AJ face fell. "You really should get yourself tested."

"I should." She agreed. "I didn't think of it."

"You want me to call the doctor in the morning?" Punk offered pulling up in front of their house. They not only shared the same home but also still used the same doctor.

"Could you?" She asked and he nodded. "And about this Seth thing-"

"I would never tell his wife." Punk assured her before she could even finish.

"I know that." She snorted. "You're literally the only person in this world I know I can trust completely. I just wanted to say I'm sorry because I know you two are friends."

"We're not." Punk said to her. "We haven't been for a long time but I don't want you to worry about me or my feelings." he said to her. "If you find someone who cane make you smile again please go for it." He insisted. "I just want to see you get out of this funk."

"You're in a funk too." AJ pointed out.

"You deserve better." was all he said. AJ reached over and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for everything tonight." she said to him. "Mostly for rescuing me from my dad."

"That's what I do best, piss off your old man." Punk smirked. "I'll call the lawyer, doctor and pick up your car from the police lot tomorrow."

"Don't you get sick of taking care of me?" She asked him.

"No I actually kind of enjoy it, you keep me busy." He admitted with a smile.

"Glad I could help occupy your boring life." She teased then jumped out of the car. "Drive safe." She told him. Punk waited until he saw AJ enter the house and turn on a light before driving off.


	5. Feeling Beautiful

**Feeling Beautiful**

* * *

It took AJ almost two weeks but she finally built up the courage to call Billy, the kind photographer from the party and he anxiously invited her to his art expo where some of his photos were going to be displayed. She wasn't sure how dressy the event was and was actually kind of nervous she knew this wasn't a date but it was the closest she's come to having one since she started dating Phil.

She dressed in a cute little black cocktail dress that wasn't too dressy but also hugged her curves perfectly. She wasn't even sure if Billy was involved but when had that stopped her before? All she knew was that she was getting sick of sitting up in her room every night and reading romantic novels until she fell asleep.

"You look nice." Punk noted as AJ came down the stairs.

"Thanks." She smiled shyly.

"Date?" He asked her.

"No." She chuckled nervously. "Just a night out. I'm going to an art gallery with Eve."

"That's good." Punk said to her.

"Working tonight?" she questioned.

"Yea." He nodded. "Going to go to the gym first."

Punk smirked when he saw she was wearing her chucks with her cute dress.

"What?" She asked slowly smiling.

"Our first date you wore a dress and chucks." Punk remembered.

"Oh yea I did." She remembered. "I was trying to appear older."

"Then you told me you were 17." he remembered. "And that your dad was a cop and I just knew I was going to end up getting arrested."

"But you didn't." she laughed.

"I couldn't even tell you were so young when we first met." Punk smirked.

"Playing online video games has its advantages, you can hear me but not see me." she smirked.

That's how they first met, playing online games and they ended up talking online then over the phone until they finally met in person. AJ was wise beyond her years he had no idea she was only 17 especially since she originally told him she was 20.

"You wouldn't even hold my hand until I turned 18." AJ remembered.

"Your dad is a scary man." Punk said to her. "I did kiss you."

"After you swore you wouldn't." She added cutely.

"I tried." He smirked. "I don't blame your dad for being concerned but in reality you were much more mature than I was at that time."

"Isn't it funny? I feel like it's reversed now." AJ noted.

"You think I'm more mature?" Punk laughed.

"Now you are." She said to him and the doorbell rang.

Punk was closest to the door and opened it up to reveal Eve who stepped inside and gave Punk a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry again about the party." Eve said to him and he laughed.

"You're not the first person to barf in my club and you wont be the last." Punk assured her. "It was two weeks ago just forget it."

"Rener was holding my hair back all morning." Eve groaned. "I think I'm still drink." she admitted and AJ laughed grabbing her purse. "Ugh change the shoes."

"I like them." AJ frowned.

"I like them too." Punk agreed.

"It's an art show not a concert at least put on flats?" Eve insisted. "They might not even let you in."

"Fine." AJ sighed and ran up the stairs.

"So an art show huh?" Punk asked putting on his gym sneakers.

"Yea Billy invited AJ who is dragging me along." Eve said to him and he just nodded.

"The guy from the party?" Punk asked.

"Yea he's also Denise's cousin. Apparently he's a genius photographer." Eve told him.

"He seemed nice." Punk forced out.

"I don't know much about him but he seemed alright." Eve agreed.

"Ok are these better?" AJ asked coming down the stairs in basic black flats.

"It'll do." Eve sighed.

"I'll see you later." AJ said to Punk and walked out the door.

"Nigh Punk." Eve said cheerfully and followed AJ out.

* * *

Punk was at the gym with Colt when he spotted Seth walk in.

"Why are you looking at him like that?" Colt asked him.

"How am I supposed to look at the man who had been sleeping with my wife?" Punk asked him.

"She didn't cheat on you." Colt reminded him.

"I don't care that he slept with her." Punk insisted and even Colt rolled his eyes not believing that all. "AJ got arrested for having coke on in her car and you know it wasn't hers."

"She's a big girl and she knew the risks of getting involved with a man like Seth." Colt pointed out.

"He didn't even fucking apologize to her." Punk said to him. "If she didn't have me she'd still be sitting in a cell."

"Well good thing she does have you." Colt reasoned. "Didn't you tell me she ended it? So why do you even care?"

"She had a date tonight." Punk admitted.

"A date?" Colt laughed.

"A fucking date." Punk clarified. "She was all dressed up and she had Eve pick her up."

"AJ is going out with Eve? Rener cool with it?" Colt teased. "Actually I'd be cool with it too..."

"It's not funny." Punk snapped. "First Seth now some new guy, she's lost it."

"Well at least this one is taking her out." Colt snorted. "Don't you think she deserves a good guy who will take her further than her car?"

"She deserves the best." Punk agreed. "This guy won't even pick her up at the house?" he scoffed.

"Maybe because her husband lives with her." Colt laughed. "You know who it is?"

"The photographer." Punk said to him. "He has an art show tonight or some crap like that."

"So it's not a date." Colt pointed out trying to laugh. "She's attending with Eve."

"It's a date." Punk argued. "She was wearing this black dress and chucks and she wore something similar the first time we went out."

"She's going to his art show I heard him talking about it with her at the party, he invited everyone." Colt laughed.

"It's not funny." Punk hissed.

"So first AJ was settling for losers and not even trying to meet anyone nice now she has and that pisses you off too." Colt argued. "What the fuck do you want her to do?"

"I don't know." Punk muttered.

"If you love her tell her it." Colt said to him.

"She knows I love her." Punk said to him.

"No not this past tense love you want her, you love her so fucking tell her." Colt argued. "Why can't you just be with her?"

"I'm not discussing this." Punk said to him.

"You started it." Colt said to him. "Oh and how's Maria by the way?"

"I don't know why I care I just do." Punk groaned. "Can't you be my fucking friend and take my side? You should be offering to camp outside this art show to watch her or something."

"Would you like to camp outside the art show?" Colt asked amused.

"Not anymore." Punk said childishly.

"If you're not going to be honest with her about how you feel at least let her live her life and find some kind of happiness." Colt reasoned.  
"She does know how I feel. She's my best friend, the mother of my child and I love her." Punk said to him.

"She's also still your wife." Colt added.

"Only legally." Punk pointed out himself.

"Whatever man." Colt snorted. "If you're done making eyes at Seth can we get to work?"

"Yea, yea." Punk sighed.

* * *

"Look at this." Eve said in awe of a photograph. It was a sunset over the ocean. "Isn't it pretty?"

"It's typical." AJ noted. "I can take that photo." she snorted.

"This is why I liked you." a voice said from behind her and AJ turned to see Billy. "I'm glad you could make it, both of you." he said to them.

"Thanks for inviting us." Eve smiled.

"We haven't gotten to your photos yet." AJ said to him.

"Allow me." Billy smiled placing his hand on the small of her back and leaded her further away.

"Oh wow." Eve said in awe of the photos. He took photos of people and moments in time and they were beautiful. "AJ." she whispered and pointed to a picture of AJ herself from the party.

"I hope you don't mind." Billy said to him. "The way the lights were in the club and where you were standing was perfect."

"It's fine." AJ said looking at the picture.

"You look so sad." Eve frowned looking at the picture.

"I was just deep in thought." AJ said brushing it off.

"I told you that night I saw something about you." Billy smiled. "People love this photo. If you're up for it I'd love to take more of you."

"Oh no." AJ laughed.

"Why not?" Eve asked.

"Someone wanted to purchase this photo." Billy informed her.

"Really?" Eve asked with wide eyes. "You're like a model or something."

"How much?" AJ asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter I won't sell it." Billy said looking at it. "All of the happiness and joy surrounding you and stuck out. It's almost like you weren't even in the same room it's just so tragic."

"I wouldn't consider myself to be tragic." AJ defended.

"I'm not saying you are but there is this dark cloud hovering over you and I don't mean to be insensitive but it's beautiful." Billy said looking her in the eyes.

"You find sadness beautiful?" Eve asked offended.

"I find AJ beautiful." Billy corrected.

"We should look around some more." Eve said to AJ.

"I'd love to introduce you to some of the people talking about your photo." Billy said taking her hand.

"Sure." AJ smiled and let Billy walk her away from Eve who seemed to disapprove.

AJ spent the entire evening with Billy and found everything he said to be so deep and sensitive. His circle of friends or associates as he referred to them were all the same. Part of her felt she wasn't even smart enough to partake in conversation with them but she just smiled and nodded along. After the show Billy offered to take her and Eve out but she had bailed earlier so it was just AJ. He took her to park but there was no touching or sexual contact. She sat on the roof of his car and watched him take photos and then took a few of her. This was the first time in a long time she had gone out and completely forgotten all of her trouble.

* * *

AJ was dropped off at home at 5am and as Billy drove off and she searched for her keys she heard Punk's car pull up into the driveway.

"Late night." Punk noted getting out of his car.

"I didn't even realize it was so late, or early for that matter." AJ blushed which didn't go unnoticed by Punk.

"Right." he said slowly. "Did you and Eve have fun?"

"I had a great time." She admitted following Punk up the stairs as he unlocked the door. "How was work?"

"Same as it is every night." Punk shrugged letting her in first.

"I'm going to go to bed." AJ said to him and he frowned.

"Don't you have to work?" Punk questioned. AJ never missed a day of work in her life and she never slept past six.

"I'm calling in sick." She said to him. "I think I deserve a day."

"You do." Punk agreed. "It's just not like you that's all."

"I've taken your advice." She said surprising him. "I've been in a funk and I have to get out of it. I don't want to be the sad girl anymore."

"Good for you." he forced out. "You must have spent the evening with some good people. I saw Eve at the club with Rener so I just assumed you came home early."

"Eve wasn't into the pictures but I met some amazing people last night." She said to them. "The way they view the world is so different." she said to him and he nodded. "I really need to sleep though, night." She said kissing his cheek then skipping up the stairs.

* * *

"You should have seen her." Punk said to Colt as he spotted him at the gym. "She was smiling and blushing."

"She had a good night, that was the goal wasn't it?" Colt asked him.

"Maria's been itching to go away with me and I think for her birthday I'm going to take her." Punk said to him.

"So AJ has one good date so now you're going to retaliate by going away with your girlfriend?" Colt laughed. "Just like when you saw the hicky on her neck then invited Maria inside to fuck you on the couch? Is this how it's always going to be between you two?"

"Who told you about the couch?" Punk asked.

"AJ did." Colt said sitting up. "You're just going to one up each other until you drive whoever you're with completely insane?"

"I just think going away with Maria would be nice." Punk defended.

"Hey." Seth greeted walking over to them.

"Now isn't a good time." Colt said quickly standing up knowing how Punk felt about the man sleeping with his wife.

"I'm looking for AJ." Seth said to Colt and he sighed knowing this was going to end in a fight.

"Why? You looking for the coke you dropped in her car? It's in police custody." Punk said to him and he looked confused. "AJ didn't tell you how she got pulled over and arrested for that?"

"No she didn't but this isn't about that." Seth said to them. "This is about the photographer she went out with last night."

"How do you know about that?" Punk asked him. "You fucking stalk her now?"

"Chill out man this isn't about me." Seth said to him. "The guy is Denise's cousin and he's sick and she should know."

"Sick?" Colt asked and Punk snorted.

"I'm serious." Seth said looking at Punk. "He's bi-polar and when he's not medicated he's a scary guy."

"AJ didn't seem scared last night." Punk said to him.

"The guy is a creep." Seth told him. "Trust me."

"I don't fucking trust you." Punk spat. "You're just jealous that AJ dumped you."

"She told you about us?" Seth asked surprised.

"No you piece of shit I figured it out." Punk said to him. "Stay out of her business and the fuck away from her. She could have had a permanent record because of you."

"It's not about that." Seth defended in a soft voice. "She's so fucked up in her own head that she's not even going to see it."

"What did you say?" Punk asked grabbing him by his shirt.

"Let's all calm down." Colt said prying Punk's hands off of him.

"Don't disrespect her like that to me." Punk warned him. "You're jealous of whatever it is she has going on but I'll give you heads up, she doesn't like jealous men so I suggest you come up with a new game plane but what I would really suggest is realizing she's way out of your league and moving on."

"I don't want her." Seth assured him. "But I care about her and Denise wanted me to talk to her and she's not taking my calls so I'm telling you. I've done my part, I tried to help and now it's out of my hands." he told them as he backed away.

* * *

A few nights later AJ was invited to Billy's apartment that was small but beautiful. It was truly an 'artists' den.

"I got the most beautiful photo of you." Billy said passing her the picture. "It's from the night of my show."

"I just don't see it." AJ shrugged.

"It's a shame when you can't see the beauty right in front of your face." Billy sighed sitting close to her on the couch. "Can I use it for my exhibit?"

"Of course you took it." She shrugged passing it back to him and drinking her water out of her champagne glass.

"You're one of the most beautiful women I've ever photographed." he insisted invading her space. "But why are you so sad?"

"I'm not." She said brushing it off with a forced smiled.

"You are." He corrected. "Tell me about your life."

"I don't really know you that well." AJ reminded him and put her glass down on the table across from the couch.

"I'd like to take more photos of you." Billy said to her.

"I can't model." AJ laughed.

"Even your laugh is filled with tears." he frowned. "You're like this beautiful mystery."

"There's not a lot of mystery." AJ shrugged. "But you should probably know that I'm married."

"I wasn't expecting that." Billy laughed. "How long?"

"Five years." AJ told him.

"He hurts you?" Billy frowned.

"Oh god no." AJ said shaking her head. "He's wonderful."

"So why are you here in my apartment wearing a short dress and smelling like a rose garden?" Billy asked casually as his hand moved onto her bare knee. "You like the thrill?"

"No. My husband and I have an understanding." AJ said to him.

"An open marriage? I thought those were extinct." He smirked.

"It's complicated." she shrugged. "But we're both happy with our choices."

"Funny because you seem anything but happy." Billy frowned as his hand pushed higher now.

"He's my best friend but we just can't be together." AJ confided.

"He's gay?" Billy asked and AJ roared a laugh.

"Anything but." She said still laughing. "It just didn't work out for us."

"Maybe that's why you're so sad." Billy noted as his hand was fully under her tight dress now and moved to the inside of her thigh. "Tell me to stop April."

"Don't." she encouraged and he smiled.

Billy pulled her panties right down her legs then stood up and she questioned what he was doing. He grabbed her panties and placed them right to his nose.

"Billy-" she began.

"Take off your dress for me." Billy said to her. "I want to see how beautiful you truly are.

This was very different to AJ but she found herself aroused and decided to do as he told her. Normally she was the one who was always in charge except with Phil, he always took charge and she preferred it. She stood up and unzipped her dress and let it pool around her feet. She was only wearing her bra and Billy's eyes were filled with lust.

"Perfect." he whispered studying her body. "Absolute perfection." He repeated quietly and without even asking placed his hands over her abs.

"Stop." AJ whispered and he looked at her. "I don't need foreplay or to be romanced." she informed him.

"I'm not trying to." Billy assured her. "I just can't help but admire you."

"Try to because I don't like it." She told him bluntly.

"Ok." Billy said stepping forward and kissing her.

* * *

Punk was in his room packing a bag. He was taking Maria to New York for the weekend and even though she was elated he was dreading it. AJ walked by his room and saw him packing.

"Leaving?" AJ questioned.

"Just for the weekend, going to New York." he told her then looked up and saw she was all dressed up but her hair was a bit messy. "Have a good date?"

"Wasn't a date." AJ said to him walking over to his bed and pulling out the shirts he put in there and began to properly fold them.

"Is it this Billy guy?" Punk asked her.

"It might be." She said keeping her eyes on what she was doing.

"Seth said some things about him." Punk didn't take anything Seth said to him seriously and knew he was just jealous of AJ's new relationship but for some reason he felt the need to tell her.

"Yea? Like what?" AJ asked pulling his pants out now to fold.

"He's sick like bi-polar." Punk clarified.

"He seems fine to me." AJ shrugged.

"Just be careful." Punk insisted.

"He's nice to me." AJ admitted looking up at him. "He calls me beautiful and respects me."

"That's all that really counts then isn't it?" Punk asked with a forced smile.

"You brought this up." AJ pointed out knowing he was unhappy about this conversation.

"Did I say anything?" He snapped and snatched his clothes out of her hands. "I don't need your fucking help."

"And you're upset." She said to him. "What do you want from me?"

"To make smarter choices." Punk said bluntly. "I know you're still upset but that doesn't excuse your choices. I'm not always going to be around to clean up your messes."

"Messes?" AJ asked taken back.

"Forget it." Punk said to her. "I really have to get going. I'm staying out tonight and leaving first thing in the morning."

"Have a safe trip." she said to him then walked to his door.

"AJ wait." He sighed. "Do whatever makes you happy ok?"

"I will. I hope you do the same." She said with a light smile then left.

Little did AJ know she was the key to making him happy...

* * *

With Punk gone the house felt empty so AJ decided to invite Billy over. She and Punk had an understanding but his place was so far and Punk was out of town with his own girlfriend, where would the harm be? She ordered Chinese food for dinner then the two ended up in her bed.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." AJ groaned shielding her face from the flash of his camera as he sat up and straddled her naked body with his own. He loved photographing her.

"You can always see someones true colors right after sex." Billy defended and AJ grabbed a pillow and covered her face.

"Alright, alright." Billy said getting off of her. "I have another show two in weeks."

"I'll be there." AJ said to him.

"You're the star of my show." Billy grinned.

"Ugh." She groaned and watched as he got out of the bed and walked around freely naked.

"Your husband?" Billy asked picking up the prom photo.

"Yea." She said to him.

"Where is he?" Billy asked her.

"He's away with his girlfriend." She told him.

"You have such a fucked up life." Billy laughed jumping onto the bed.

"Yea I guess I do." She admitted thinking about it for a moment.

"It's ok so do I." Billy told her.

"Are you sick?" AJ asked him.

"Sick? In the head? All artists are." Billy teased.

"No I mean are you bi-polar?" AJ asked him bluntly.

"I am." Billy nodded. "Who told you that?"

"My husband actually." She told him honestly. "I think he heard it from Denise."

"It's not something I hide." Billy said to her. "I think it helped shape my mind into the artist I am."

"You take medication?" AJ asked him.

"Of course I do." Billy smirked. "Do you ever plan on divorcing your husband? I just assumed that since you were asking questions I could as well."

"No." AJ told him honestly. "Unless he wants it. It's a money thing."

"Ah." Billy nodded. "It's not about your son?"

"What?" AJ asked surprised.

"Denise told me about that." Billy said to her. "I'm sorry for your loss but I understand your sadness now."

"I don't talk about him." AJ said to him.

"I respect that." Billy said to her and AJ moved on top of his body.

"No more pillow talk." AJ whispered and placed her finger over his lips.

* * *

Punk was laying in bed in the swanky hotel he had booked with Maria and both were looking up at the ceiling.

"It's ok." Maria assured him refusing to look at him.

"I must be sick or something." He said shaking his head. "This has never happened before."

"Is it me?" Maria asked him.

"Baby you're naked and hot." Punk smirked. "It's not you it has to be me."

"Can I help?" She asked rolling onto her side to look at him. "I can try going down on you again."

"It's just not going to happen." Punk said getting out of the bed. "Maybe it's because I'm in a strange hotel I don't know. I'm going to shower." he said then walked into the bathroom.

Punk had never had issues getting hard before but he couldn't be in the moment with Maria he kept thinking about AJ and about how happy she seemed with her new 'friend'. He was losing her and he could feel it. Of course he hadn't had her but the fact that she seemed smitten with another man that openly talked about only made him think that soon she was going to leave for good. Ask for a divorce and just up and leave him behind.

This entire weekend was now tainted with AJ and images of the creepy photographer. He wasn't sure how he'd hold onto her but he had to figure out a way. He knew their marriage was over but there was a thought in the back of his head that they'd be together forever. He loved her more than anything but he knew he disappointed her. He was selfish because all he wanted was for her to be happy but he also didn't want to give her up. Living in the house together unhappily married at least kept her close to him now he wasn't so sure he'd even have that.

"Are you alright?" Maria asked from outside the door.

"Yea." Punk grumbled. "Why don't you order up some room service?"

"Ok." Maria said and Punk frowned.

He knew this was a complete letdown for her but he couldn't help that his mind wasn't into it...

* * *

 **A/N: Coming up...**

 **Billy & Punk meet**


	6. The Empty Woman

**The Empty Woman**

* * *

Punk was back at the club but he was extra miserable, the happier AJ became the worse he felt. Sure he wanted her happy but not with another man. He actually heard her singing in the shower this morning and she was whistling as she headed out to work. Maria on the other hand was getting fed up with Punk and how grumpy he was becoming. Actually everybody was seemingly avoiding Punk as he fell into darker ways.

"Knock knock." Someone announced as they helped himself walking into his office. "You're Punk right?"

"What?" Punk asked the man annoyed as he looked up.

"Great club you run." He said stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I mean the lighting and everything is just perfect."

"Right." Punk forced out. "Thanks."

"I'm Billy." he greeted and now Punk recognized him.

"Is AJ ok?" was the first thing Punk could think of.

"Yea she's great." He said sitting in the chair across from his desk. "I just thought it was time we met."

"Excuse me?" Punk asked slowly.

"I mean aren't you curious as to who your wife spends time with?" Billy asked casually.

"Not really." Punk forced out. "Unless the person she spends time with is a psychopath."

"I'm not." He laughed a little too hard at that and Punk couldn't even begin to imagine what AJ saw in this man. "I have an art show tomorrow and I'm here to personally invite you."

"No thanks." Punk said to him. "You can go now."

"I won't take no for an answer." Billy grinned.

"Does AJ know you're here?" Punk asked him.

"Oh god no." Billy laughed. "But we're all adults here and I really think you should come to the show and see the pictures I've taken I think you'd appreciate them."

"I don't know what you're hoping to achieve here but AJ and I don't do this sort of thing." Punk informed him. "You want to hang out with her? Be my guest but don't invite me out with you two because I'll never ok with that."

"Why is that?" Billy asked him leaning back in his chair. "I'm sorry if this is intrusive but this whole dynamic is fascinating to me."

"So talk to her about it." Punk said to him. "Leave me out of it."

"I really think you want to see these pictures." Billy said in a low voice leaning over his desk. "I think it could help."

"Help with what?" Punk asked him.

"You'll see." Billy said standing up. "Hey, I like the Hawks too I think you and I have a lot in common besides our taste in women." Punk was speechless as the strange man places a flyer on his desk and smiled at him. "Directions for tomorrow night and feel free to bring a date or a friend."

Punk didn't say anything as he watched the man walk out of his office and wave as he closed the door.

* * *

AJ was home with Eve looking through bridal magazines and talking about her upcoming wedding.

"I was thinking you and the girls could wear royal blue." Eve said passing her a clipping from a magazine. "Isn't this a pretty dress?"

"Oh yea it's gorgeous." AJ agreed. "I really like the cut of it."

"So no date with Mr. Photographer?" Eve teased.

"No, not tonight." AJ smiled coyly. "Tomorrow has a show though, you should come."

"I don't know." Eve said shaking her head.

"You don't like him." AJ frowned.

"It's not that." Eve smiled. "I'm sure you know him better than I do."

"I've only been seeing him for two weeks but he's been great." AJ said to her. "He doesn't press me about PJ, he doesn't judge me for being married and he asks for my thoughts and opinions and really listens to me."

"That's good." Eve said to her. "I just don't think he's the right guy for you."

"You're the one who wanted me to find somebody better." AJ pointed out.

"I did and I'm sure he's fine I just don't know him well enough." Eve defended.

"So come to the show tomorrow bring Rener and you can get to know him better." AJ smiled. "Come on, please? There might be more pictures of me." She teased.

"Ok fine." Eve smiled.

At that moment the door swung open and slammed closed and AJ saw Punk walk in. She looked at the time and knew he was home way too early from work.

"Something wrong Phil?" AJ asked concerned.

"I need to talk to you right now." He practically hissed.

"I'll go." Eve offered grabbing her magazines. "I'll see you at the show tomorrow." She said to AJ.

"Me too." Punk grinned sarcastically and opened the door for Eve and closed it behind her.

"What's wrong?" AJ asked standing up.

"Your boyfriend came to see me tonight." He told her as calmly as possible.

"What?" AJ asked stunned.

"Yea he dropped by to invite me to his art show because he thinks it could help me." Punk laughed mockingly but AJ knew he was really about to blow. "What the fuck does he even know about me? Besides that he thinks we have a lot in common."

"I never talk about you." AJ assured him.

"Really? Because he knows a lot about me apparently and I know nothing about him." Punk said to her. "See?" He said pulling the flyer out of his back pocket. "Personal invitation."

"I have no idea why he would do that." AJ frowned taking the flyer from him. "I'm so sorry Phil."

"We had an agreement AJ." He reminded her.

"I know and I don't know why he went to you." AJ admitted. "I'll talk to him and it won't happen again."

"I just want to know if you told him to do this." Punk said to her.

"Why would I ask him to see you?" AJ questioned.

"Maybe you wanted me to be fully aware of your relationship or maybe he swung by to mark his territory." Punk said coldly. "I'll tell him and I'll tell you, he doesn't want to play this game with me."

"I really have no idea why he did this." AJ reasoned.

"Maybe because he's fucking crazy?" Punk asked her. "You are my territory- no matter who you date or fuck you still are legally my wife." he reminded her.

"I know." AJ said to him. "I'll talk to him I swear it will never happen again."

"Don't worry about it I'll talk to him." Punk assured her and her face dropped. "Tomorrow at his art show."

"You're going?" AJ asked.

"He insisted I attend and I would love to see the pictures." Punk remarked.

"Don't." AJ blurted out.

"Why?" he asked her.

"You won't like it and you don't like him." AJ said with a nervous smile.

"You're right but I'm curious." Punk said to her.

"Phil don't do this." She sighed.

"Don't do what?" he laughed. "Your boyfriend was gracious enough to invite me to his show. I can't wait." he then walked up the stairs leaving AJ with a knot in her stomach.

 _AJ walked into her room that Punk was painting for her. They had just decided to start sleeping separately and even though she kept the master bedroom they shared she didn't want the memories so he offered to paint it for her._

" _I was doing the laundry and found this." AJ said placing a bra on her bed. "It's not mine."_

 _Punk looked over and placed his paint brush down._

" _AJ look-" He began._

" _I'm not a good wife." AJ interjected. "We don't have sex anymore I don't blame you for looking it for it somewhere else."_

" _I don't know what to say." Punk admitted sitting on her plastic covered bed._

" _We're not married to each other we're just roommates." She said to him. "I want you to find something better."_

" _I'm not dating." Punk said to her._

" _Like I said I don't blame you." She said to him. "We're just not working out but we can't both live celibate our entire lives. We'll stay married on paper but that's it."_

" _Have you been with anyone else?" Punk asked her._

" _No." AJ said to him. "That's not to say I won't."_

" _Yea." Punk forced out. "It's for the best."_

" _It is." She agreed._

" _I didn't bring her here." Punk said to her. "It must have mixed up in my gym bag."_

" _It's ok but I would prefer not to do her laundry." AJ said to him._

" _I'd never bring it home."He promised her. "I'll keep whatever it is I do far away from you and the home we shared with our son and I hope you pay me the same respect. Even though we're not together I don't think I'd be able to stand seeing you with another man." He admitted honestly. "It sounds crazy but-"_

" _I get it." AJ said cutting him off. "I'll keep it to myself and you'll do the same." She agreed. "It's not like we'll ever meet people who will get us anyway." she teased sitting next to him on the bed._

" _You mean no one will be interested in a long term relationship with a married person?" Punk mocked._

" _We're fucked up." AJ had to laugh._

 _"We are." Punk agreed laughing along with her. "I know this isn't how you envisioned life. This isn't the fairy tale I promised you."_

" _Life isn't a movie." She said simply. "We both made mistakes."_

 _"But you know I love you right? I always will." He assured her._

" _I love you too." She smiled._

* * *

The next night AJ was first to arrive at the art show. Billy was ignoring her calls and she knew why. She found him by the bar and pulled on his arm.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" AJ hissed.

"You have a filthy mouth sweetheart." Billy smiled and leaned down to kiss her cheek but AJ jerked away.

"Why did you go see Phil?" AJ hissed.

"Why not?" Billy questioned.

"Are you serious?" AJ asked him. "He's coming here tonight he was right behind me actually."

"Good that's what I wanted." Billy smiled wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Stop it." AJ hissed pulling away from him. "What game are you playing here?"

"I'm not playing a game AJ I told you I find your life fascinating and I like you a lot and thought getting to know your husband was appropriate." Billy said to her. "I didn't mean any harm, was he upset?"

"Of course he was." AJ said to him. "I begged him not to come but he insists."

"What's he going to do?" Billy laughed.

"Hit you." AJ blurted out.

"Why if you two are only married on paper?" Billy asked her.

"Oh not this shit again." AJ groaned.

"Relax, tonight is going to be a good night." Billy assured her. "A time for healing."

"Oh crap." AJ mumbled seeing Punk walk in the door. She grabbed Billy's hand and pulled him away.

"Anxious to see my photos?" Billy teased.

"Oh yea super anxious." she remarked.

AJ dragged Billy through the exhibit until finding his section.

"Oh my god." AJ muttered and didn't even see Eve and Rener were already there.

"AJ we should go." Eve said to her trying to block her view.

AJ's face fell as she saw photos of herself which she expected but it was the photo of PJ's nursery that caused her heart to drop. He had the photos staged in a way that showed AJ's sadness and the empty nursery in the middle.

"Why did you do this?" AJ asked holding back tears.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Billy asked her.

"The empty woman?" AJ asked reading the title of the exhibit.

"It's dedicated to you baby." Billy smiled. "You're my muse."

"How could you?" AJ asked horrified looking at the pictures. He also had a picture of PJ's teddy bear, some of his clothes and even his headstone.

AJ looked around and saw people looking and shook her head.

"No." She whispered backing towards the wall.

"AJ it shows your sadness." Billy reasoned. "It's art and it's-"

"It's my life." AJ cried out. "It's not art!" she yelled.

AJ turned and saw Punk looking at the photos and he looked as devastated as she did. Seeing Punk look like that just reminded her of how she failed him and their son. She ran to the wall and started ripping the pictures down.

"AJ stop!" Billy yelled grabbing her.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed pulling away from him. "I am not empty nor am I art!" she screamed and realized she was causing a scene.

"I think you're overreacting." Billy said calmly.

"AJ let me take you home." Eve offered but AJ backed away from her too.

"I'm sorry." She said to Punk who still look devastated. AJ ran out of the exhibit and didn't look back.

"This ladies and gentlemen is called 'art coming to life'." Billy told the crowd.

Punk was about to say something else and noticed more pictures of AJ. A few were taken in her bed so clearly AJ had brought him back to their house and slept with him under his roof. He then looked towards Billy who was picking up the photos AJ ripped down.

"Give them to me." Punk demanded holding his hand out.

"These are mine." Billy reminded him.

"They're of my house, of my son." Punk pointed out coldly. "Give me the fucking pictures or I'll break your wrist."

"Fine." Billy said to him then watched as Punk pulled down the rest of the photos of AJ. "Why those?"

"She's also mine." Punk reminded him.

"You're walking away with my entire show." Billy laughed.

"She's not a show she's my wife." Punk told him. "She's also not empty how fucking dare you." he hissed. "Using my wife and son to gain a few points with your hippie weirdo friends."

"Your wife is in terrible agony." Billy said to her. "I find that to be incredibly motivating and arousing."

"What kind of sick bastard are you?" Punk asked him seriously.

"I'm a healer." Billy informed him and Punk eyed him as if he was crazy.

"No you're a bi-polar psychopath who clearly enjoys watching people suffer." Punk said to him. "Stay away from my wife and oh one more thing." he said then hit Billy as hard as he could across the face sending him crashing to the floor.

* * *

Punk walked into the house in search of AJ. He knew she was home since her car was there and walked up the stairs. He saw the light on in PJ's nursery and stepped inside and saw AJ sitting on the floor holding his teddy bear.

"I'm sorry." She cried. "I didn't know he took pictures."

"It's alright." He assured her walking into the room and sitting next to her.

"It's not." she cried out as if she was in intense physical pain. "I broke our agreement, he was in our sons room touching things...what kind of a mother am I?" she asked him. "What is wrong with me? I really am empty and that's why he died."

"No." Punk said shaking his head then kneeled in front of her.

"Yes it is." She cried. "I was cold and empty and he didn't think I loved him-"

"Of course he did." he told her as if she was crazy.

"You blame yourself but it was me." she told him. "I wasn't old enough to be a mom I didn't even think." she cried. "I didn't know a mattress or crib bumpers were such a big deal-"

"AJ please." he pleaded not wanting to hear it. "I was the one home with him you were out."

"I shouldn't have been!" she yelled out. "I should have been watching him." She cried.

"Stop." he begged. "We can't keep living like this."

"Billy was right." AJ said calming down and cleaning her face with her hands. "He's right, Seth is right- they're all right. I'm as cold as ice."

"Fuck them." Punk hissed. "They don't even know you."

"You pulled away from me." AJ said sadly. "After he died you couldn't even look at me you saw it too."

"No." he argued. "I pulled away because I couldn't face you. I loved you so much and you were in so much pain and I couldn't handle it, it wasn't you it was never you."

"I just want to feel." she sniffled. "I just want to feel something again and I keep trying but I can't."

"I know what you mean." he admitted quietly.

AJ leaned forward and without thinking kissed him. It wasn't like their usual quick peck on the lips it was a deep and passionate kiss. Punk knew she was vulnerable but he didn't care, so was he and he was too selfish to end the kiss. She sat up on her knees and he wrapped his arms around her and when he stood up she did so with him without breaking the kiss. She jumped up into his arms and had her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck.

Punk kept his eyes closed as they continued kissing and pushed open his bedroom door. He knew this was a bad idea and this could ruin them but he needed one more night with her- just one. Punk moved towards the bed and laid her across it and quickly pulled her shirt off of her then his own before climbing back on her and kissing her. His 'issue' with Maria clearly wasn't one with AJ because he was already hard and aching for her and they had just gotten started.

AJ's mouth moved over his colorful and tattooed cover chest and her tongue teased his nipple as he kept himself off of her using his arms. She kissed back up and over his scruffy his neck and dropped his weight onto her gently and kissed all over her face. Her knees were bent and she pushing up into his hardness through their clothing giving him the approval she knew he needed. She felt more in these few minutes then she had felt the entire last five years.

Punk couldn't stand it anymore he pulled her pants and panties down her legs and kissed up her left leg until he reached her thighs and ran his tongue over her moist slit. He wanted to do more but he needed to be in her more than anything. He sat up and kicked off his own pants then teased her entrance with himself. She moaned as he slowly penetrated her.

"Yes." She moaned arching up immediately. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he used his hips drop into her body.

"That's so good." AJ moaned.

"Fuck AJ." He groaned. "You're still so fucking amazing. Just like I remembered."

He kissed over her neck and buried his face there as he dropped into her and rotated his hips so he moved inside of her. Her legs now wrapped tightly around his waist as moaned his name repeatedly. He again began to thrust into her.

"Oh fuck." She groaned feeling herself orgasm begin to approach. A few more thrusts and AJ came but he wasn't done and she didn't want to stop. She didn't know if this was going to be the last time or the first time of many...

AJ pushed Punk over so he was on his back while still inside of her and even though he was laying on his back he reached up and ripped her bra off of her body. AJ's hips were moving at record speed until her legs gave out then Punk began to thrust up into her as her body dropped. He took one her nippled into his mouth and again rolled over so she was beneath him.

Punk opened his mouth but she didn't want to hear what he was going to say out of fear of what it was. Instead AJ grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss and it slowed his thrusts dramatically. His short but powerful thrusts were just as pleasurable and she tried to keep the kiss going but she began to moan as he moved inside of her.

"I'm so close." He warned her as she bit on her bottom lip to try not to scream out. "So, so, so fucking close I don't want it to end." he admitted trying to control his pace but AJ was matching his thrusts and she clenched him tightly as she came again. Punk groaned loudly as he came finally.

He didn't move but looked down at her. She was out of breath as he carefully pulled out of her causing her to wince slightly and dropped next to her. The room was filled with silence and he tried to figure out what the hell just happened. All of these years they never slipped like this but he was happy it happened.

"Did you feel that?" he asked tilting his head to look at her and she did the same and met his eyes. He was expecting her to run out on him or tell him what a mistake this was but she actually giggled. He hadn't heard her giggle in years.

"I did." She admitted.

It was like this veil was pulled off her face and the real true happy go lucky AJ that he had known and loved was finally back. It may have only been for a few moments but it made him feel good to see her so not only happy but seemingly relaxed. She adjusted herself so she was laying on her stomach using her elbows to prop herself up. She placed a hand on his check and rubbed over the stubble on his face.

"Thank you." She said as if he had presented her with an amazing gift.

He didn't even know what to say instead he rolled onto his side and kissed her again. This kiss wasn't rushed but just an intense. She grabbed onto his arms and pulled him back onto her body. Her hand moved between their bodies and she began to stroke him lovingly as he kissed her tenderly. It was going to be a long night...

* * *

The next morning Punk woke up and reached over and the bed was empty. Now he was sure he just had a really good dream last night and she was never there. He sat up and rubbing his hands over his face and saw her clothes were still littered around his room, her broken bra was flung and hung over his lampshade and he grinned. It wasn't a dream and he did have her again. He searched for his boxers that were gone so he grabbed his sweats and headed across the hall to her room but it was empty.

Punk practically raced down the stairs and smelled bacon coming from the kitchen and when he walked in it was just like the old days. She was sporting his Blackhawks t-shirt and boxers as she cooked at the stove. He didn't even want to make a sound as he took in the sight.

"Morning." She smiled catching his eyes. "I was making breakfast are you hungry?"

"Starved." He grinned walking further into the kitchen and sat at the stool. Punk couldn't keep his eyes off of her toned and tan legs as she worked at the stove.

"There you go. Scrambled just the way you like it." AJ presented him with the dish then she placed his coffee in front of him.

"AJ." He started before taking a bite out of his food. "What's happening?"

"I don't know." She admitted turning the stove off. "But last night was..."

"...amazing?" he finished for her and she blushed.

"Yea." she smiled.

"Why have been fighting us for so long?" Punk asked her. "That was not only amazing but it felt right."

AJ walked over to him and cupped his face and smiled as she looked into his eyes.

"Don't stand there and tell me last night was a one time thing." He almost begged.

"I don't want it to be." She admitted and he felt relieved. "But we haven't been together in years we've changed and even when we first started dating we didn't really date."

"You want to date?" Punk smirked and she nodded. "Like I have to pick you up and ring the bell and stuff?" he teased.

"Well that seems silly." She giggled. There it was again and she could see his face light up. "What?" She asked amused.

"Your giggle." he noted. "I haven't heard it in so long. If you want dates we'll date even though we're married."

"We've said for years we were only married on paper and we are." She pointed out. "Let's get to know each other again."

"Alright." He smiled.

"But there's one thing we have to do first." She said to him and now she was serious. "I've been thinking this morning and after everything I don't think we'll both ever fully move on if we keep PJ's nursery."

"You want to take it down?" Punk asked sadly.

"Of course I don't want to but I think we have to." She said to him. "It's not healthy. I don't want to be cold and empty and that room-"

"I get it." He reluctantly agreed. "It's not going to be easy."

"I know." She said with a sad smile. "We have to stop suffering." She almost cried. "I want to be happy again Phil."

"I want you happy again too." he agreed.

AJ leaned in and kissed him. He was still sitting and he pulled her against him as she cupped around his neck and continued to kiss him. His hands were wandering as one moved to her ass and gave it a squeeze.

"Woah." a voice gasped and AJ jumped away from Punk. Colt was at the kitchen door with a huge grin on his face. "Hello guys." He said coyly stepping into the kitchen. AJ's face turned beat red as she turned and walked back to the stove.

"Are you hungry Colt?" AJ asked.

"Sure." Colt said taking the seat next to Punk. "I like your outfit, it looks familiar." He said to AJ but was looking at Punk.

"Say what you want to say." Punk said to him.

"Say what?" Colt asked innocently. "I just think you both seem pretty happy this morning." he shrugged. "It's nice to walk into a happy home for a change that's all."

"What are you doing here so early?" Punk asked him.

"It's already noon." Colt noted. "I was voted to come over and check on you two. I heard about the art show."

"What did you hear?" AJ asked him.

"That your friend Billy is a psychopath and Punk punched him out." Colt said and AJ looked at Punk.

"You hit him?" AJ asked.

"Be happy that's all I did." Punk said to her.

"I really didn't know that he took those pictures I never would have let him." AJ said to him.

"It's not your fault." Punk assured her.

"Eve also hit him." Colt laughed. "Rener had to drag her out of there. So." he smiled looked between the two. "What did you two do last night?"

"We're going to start dating." AJ announced and Colt started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Punk asked seriously.

"Seriously?" Colt laughed. "You two do realize that you're married right?"

"We never had the chance to enjoy dating." AJ reminded him. "I got pregnant our first time then we ran off and got married, we want to do this right and take it slow."

"You're married." Colt repeated slowly to them. "You two clearly fucked last night and what about your boyfriend?" he asked AJ then looked at Punk. "Or your girlfriend?"

"I forgot about her." Punk admitted.

"I bet you did." Colt scoffed as AJ placed a plate of eggs in front of him.

"Phil if you want to wait and talk to Maria or think us over-" she began.

"No." He said almost too quickly. "I'll end things with her tonight." He said to her and Colt slowly smiled.

"He's been waiting for this for years." Colt said to AJ and Punk glared at him.

"Really?" She asked Punk. "Why didn't you talk to me?"

"I don't want to get into this right now." he said then nodded towards Colt.

"Yea save some conversation for the first date." Colt teased.

"I have to go take a shower." She said to them.

"You're not eating?" he frowned.

"I did already." She smirked and cupped his face gently and kissed him.

"I need a shower too." he said to her and Colt grinned from ear to ear.

"Me three." Colt added and Punk looked back at him.

"You want to shower with me?" Punk asked him.

"You want to have dinner tonight before you go to work?" she asked him and he nodded.

"I'll take you out." He offered.

"Ok." she smiled. "I'll see you later Colt."

"Bye sweetheart." Colt smiled and watched her walk away. "How the fuck did this happen?" he asked Punk once she was gone.

"She had like this breakdown last night." Punk remembered. "We both did and we didn't say much but we both said things we needed to and it was like this weight had been lifted off of us it was just weird. I think seeing those pictures last night and the way they were set up really helped her realize that she was unhappy and decided to change it. It was like an epiphany or something I don't know and I'm not complaining about it either."

"What about Maria?" Colt asked him.

"With all due respect to Maria she isn't my wife." Punk said to him. "AJ has given me the green light and there is no competition. I feel bad about hurting her but I don't think she'll even be surprised."

"Why's that?" Colt asked him as he ate his food.

"I'd rather not say." Punk said and Colt looked at him.

"Fucking tell me." Colt demanded.

"I haven't been able to..." Punk trailed off. " _Perform_ with Maria."

"You couldn't get your dick up? I get you didn't love her but she's still fucking ho" Colt said to him seriously.

"I thought I was fucking sick but last night with AJ I had no problems as a matter of fact I couldn't keep my dick down." Punk admitted grinning and Colt rolled his eyes.

"Alright forget I asked." Colt said disgusted.

"Look uh- AJ wants to take down PJ's room." Punk told him.

"That's the healthiest thing I've heard her say since he died." Colt said shocked. "Maybe she really is ready to be happy."

"I might need your help." Punk said to him.

"Anything you need." Colt said seriously. "I'm here for you both."

"Thanks." Punk said to him sipping his coffee.

"You seem happy." Colt told him happily. "You're entire vibe is different man I like it."

"I am." Punk admitted. "She's happy, I'm happy and we're able to do that together. I mean this is all happening very fast I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop."

* * *

 **A/N: It's not going to be all rainbows and butterfly's...this is where the story really begins.**


	7. Loveless

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy the next chapter :)**

* * *

 **Loveless**

* * *

Punk's palms were actually sweating as he sat in the local Starbucks and waited for Maria to arrive. She was a sweet girl and if AJ was never in the picture he could see himself with Maria forever but unfortunately for her, AJ was in the picture. Breaking things off with her was a no brainer but he was still going to feel bad. Maria smiled as she walked in the doors and he threw on the best smile he could muster and waved at her so she would see him.

"I got you coffee." He said gesturing to the cup and she sat across from him.

"Thanks baby." She smiled and his stomach twisted.

He had hoped Maria would have a good idea why he wanted to meet with her but how could she? No one could have seen his reunion with AJ coming. Even Punk was taken by surprise by how this all happened and still was pinching himself. He shifted in his seat trying to figure out how to start this.

"I heard about the art show last night." Maria began. "That must have been terrible."

"Yea." Punk agreed quietly.

"I mean AJ really needs to be more careful about how she sees. That man was in your home and creeping around your sons nursery, I've never made it passed the couch in your place yet she brings him upstairs to do god knows what?" Maria scoffed. "It is still your house."  
"It's our house." Punk quietly pointed out.

"You pay for it." Maria pointed out. "I know we discussed it briefly but I think it's time we really get into it. When is AJ leaving?"

"Leaving?" Punk questioned.

"I thought we discussed this?" Maria asked back. "Living with your wife just isn't working for me anymore."

"That's actually why-" he began.

"And since she broke the rules and invited that bi-polar madman into your home I think it should be her who goes." Maria said to him. "Don't get me wrong I love AJ but it's not fair you've provided for her for years the least she could do is move out and I think she would understand. I mean I'm sure she doesn't expect you to live like this forever. I mean it's ok for her because she can't stay in a serious relationship or one that isn't completely based around sex-"

"Maria." He said loudly cutting her off. "I called you here today about AJ."

"Oh." she smiled surprised. "She's moving?"

"No, AJ isn't moving." Punk told her.

"Well you can stay with me even though I still think you leaving is unfair." Maria noted sipping her coffee.

"I'm not moving either." Punk told her. "After the art gallery last night we had this great moment where we discussed PJ and said things to each other that we should have said five years ago." he told her. "We're getting back together."

"Excuse me?" Maria asked with a laugh.

"We're going to give our marriage our try." Punk said to her and eyed her face as it dropped slightly.

"I don't understand." Maria said shaking her head in disbelief. "You told me you had no feelings for her."

"No I never said that I told you that I loved her." Punk reminded her. He never hid how he felt for AJ.

"Ok but you said you two just wouldn't work out." Maria pointed out. "You said you got married too young you were barely married as it was."

"We're trying." was all Punk could say.

"Are you so blinded by AJ that you don't see it?" Maria asked him.

"See what?" He asked.

"See how emotionally damaged she is." Maria said to him. "She's been sleeping around and having one night stands for five years she doesn't want a relationship. Her feelings switch off like a light switch! You're setting yourself up for heartbreak."

"I don't really care but I'm willing to try." Punk said to her.

"She's not the same girl you fell in love with when she was in high school." Maria reminded him.

"I've lived with AJ for five years I know her better than you do." Punk informed her.

"Than you know you're setting yourself up for huge disappointment." Maria said to him rather coldly.

"I want to stay friends." He blurted out and she rolled her eyes and stood up.

"You've wasted a year of my life." Maria reminded him and then poured her coffee onto his lap causing him to shoot up. "So no Punk we can't still be friends."

Punk watched as she stormed out of the shop and saw he caught the eyes of some of the patrons.

* * *

Punk had decided to take AJ to a restaurant that his family would frequent he knew they both liked the food and since they were 'dating' it was upscale enough to impress her.

"Swanky." AJ smirked as she placed her napkin over her lap.

"I'm trying to impress you on our first date." He smirked.

"Fancy dinner and I got that beautiful flower arrangement you sent to me." AJ smiled. "Somebody is going to get lucky on the first date."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Punk grinned.

"Your dad and I used to have lunch here you know." AJ told him as she picked up a menu.

"You used to have lunch with my dad?" Punk questioned. "You never told me that."

"Well it was me and Izzy and him." AJ told him. "He would call it his super secret daughters day and he would take us to the track then here for dinner."

"Did you ever win?" Punk asked.

"Sometimes." she shrugged. "I really miss him, he was an amazing man."

"Yea." Punk agreed quietly. "I spoke to Maria."

"How did that go?" AJ asked. "Did she handle it like a child or an adult?"

"Child." Punk admitted. "She threw her coffee on my lap."

"I'm not surprised." AJ laughed.

"Did you talk to your psycho artist?" Punk asked her.

"Why would I?" AJ scoffed. "I think he got the hint last night that we're over."

"Maria mentioned you had a lot of one night stands." Punk blurted and AJ lowered her menu.

"How would she even know that?" AJ asked him.

"I don't know I guess she hears things." Punk shrugged skimming the menu.

"I didn't have one night stands." AJ said to him. "Even though I feel like what ever we did the past five years should be kept in the past." she said to him.  
"But if you have questions I'll answer them."

"No." Punk said dropping his own menu. "I don't want to know and I don't think you want to know either."

"I agree." AJ smiled. "I know this seems weird and it's fast but I really want this work."

"So do I." Punk agreed and grabbed her hand from across the table. "I've wanted this for a long time."

"I think we've always been meant to be with each other but you told me last night you couldn't stand to see me in pain and I felt the same way." AJ told him. "I felt like I let you down."

"You never did." He said to her.

"I also thought we only married because of PJ." She admitted.

"He certainly sped up things." Punk smirked.

"I think we were both unsure of how to be together without him, that we were only together because of him but that wasn't true. We didn't date long but we had love for each other, right?"

"Of course." Punk agreed.

"And now five years have passed you're still my number one person. You're my only family and you're my best friend. I was never in a long term relationship with any man because I compared them all to you." AJ admitted. "That's what I've been missing. It wasn't that I was cold and empty it was just that they weren't you."

"I don't think you're cold and empty." Punk assured her and she gave him a warm smile in return. "I know it seemed like we only married for PJ and we did but I love you. You are my first and only love and I like this idea of dating." he admitted. "I mean I think we got married very quickly five years ago because we had to but we got to know each other over the years."

"You know me better than anyone." AJ admitted.

"Same with you." Punk also admitted. "We're going to be ok."

"Promise?" She asked hopefully. "I don't want to go back to being that girl."

"You won't." He assured her and grabbed her hand and kissed it from across the table.

"I thought that was you two." Catherine Brooks greeted and Punk slowly looked up without releasing AJ's hand. "What is this?" she asked gesturing to their hands.

"We're on a date mother." Punk sighed releasing AJ's hand.

"Why?" she asked.

"We're married and married people go on dates." Punk shrugged.

"Is this a joke?" Catherine asked with a laugh.

"We're not laughing." Punk pointed out.

"Is this a bet of some kind?" Catherine asked the two. "Or did you finally decide to start acting like an adult and a married woman?" she asked AJ who had to laugh.

"Don't." Punk warned his mother.

"It's fine." AJ said to Punk then looked at Catherine. "You're right Catherine I have not been a very good wife and I'm fixing that. Just last night as a matter of fact I had sex with your son until he passed out." Punk covered his laugh with a cough while Catherine eyed AJ as if she was crazy. "You should be proud of the way you raised your son because he's a wonderful lover."

"You are an embarrassment to this family name." Catherine hissed. "You're better suited to be cleaning my sons home rather than living it."

"Ok." Punk announced standing up. "Leave." he said to his mother. "And don't come around until you can treat my wife with the respect she deserves."  
"Respect? Respect a woman who couldn't handle the loss of her child and then used it as an excuse to whore around?" Catherine scoffed.

"You're one to talk." AJ muttered sipping her water.

"Excuse me?" Catherine asked glaring at her.

"Stop this." Punk hissed at his mother.

"You're no better." Catherine scolded. "You did the same thing she did you're no better. You run that night club and do only god knows what with those tarts in your office."

"You want be rude to me that's fine." AJ said looking up at her then stood up. "But do not talk to him that way he has done nothing but take care of me the last five years and has constantly put his life on hold for you whenever you called." AJ reminded her. "You don't have to like me but you will respect him."

"You're finally acting like a wife." Catherine noted eyeballing AJ. "Too bad it's five years too late." She then kissed Punk's cheek and walked away.

"She's never going to like me is she?" AJ asked sitting back down.

"No." Punk told her honestly. "But that's ok your folks don't like me either."

"I don't speak to my parents." She reminded him.

"So you're not going to tell them we're back together?" he asked and she almost spit the water out of her mouth.

"I didn't even tell them when we got married." She said still laughing. "They don't care what I do."

"Your dad seem interested in you at the police station." He noted.

"That's only because he thought I was in trouble and I'd go begging him for help." AJ said to him. "Your mother is a bitch but at least she picks up the phone and checks in on you and genuinely loves you."

"What did you mean by what you said earlier?" Punk asked her. "That my mother was one to talk?"

"It's nothing." AJ said to him.

"It's clearly something." Punk said to her.

"Izzy saw your mom with another man a year ago." AJ told him.

"Izzy did?" Punk asked. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"She didn't want to upset you." AJ said to him.

"She was with another man?" Punk asked.

"Your dad was with other women too." AJ pointed out. "You know that."

"Yea but my mom?" Punk asked disgusted. "I don't want that."

"What?" AJ asked him.

"The kind of marriage they had." He said to her. "I know our marriage hasn't been ideal but I don't want other people around us. My parents stayed married because of money and even though they loved each other they were miserable."

"If it doesn't work out between us we'll end it." AJ said to him. "I don't want you to be miserable Phil and I don't want to end up like your parents either. If we give this a try and it doesn't work we'll get the divorce whether your mom approves or not. I won't touch your money and I'll move out."

"I don't want that." Punk said to her.

"It won't happen if we work." AJ reminded him.

"I can't imagine you not in my life." He said to her honestly.

"I'm not going anywhere but if either me or you aren't content promise me we'll be adults about this?" she asked him. "We'll do the right thing so we can both be happy."

"Ok." Punk forced out.

"I don't think it will get to that point but we have to start being happy." She told him.

"I am happy. Right here and right now I'm the happiest I've been in a long time." he assured her.

* * *

Dinner went well and before going to work Punk joined AJ inside and pulled her right into his bedroom. He had been watching her for five years wanting to touch her and now that he finally could he couldn't keep his hands off of her.

"Fuck." Punk groaned out loudly as he poured his seed inside of her and pulled out and laid on his back.

"I forgot how good you were." AJ smiled looking up at his ceiling fan that was slowly rotating.

"Yea?" Punk grinned. "I remembered you."

"Clearly." She smirked.

"I know we agreed to not discuss what we did the last five years." he began.

"What do you want to know?" she asked him. "And before you ask make sure you really and truly want to know."

"Fine." He said. "Just a number."

"A number?" she laughed.

"How many men have you been with?" Punk asked.

"Why are you torturing yourself?" she asked sitting up and grabbing one of his shirts and throwing it over herself.

"I like torture." He shrugged.

"Seven." she told him and he seemed surprised. "Did you really thing it would be higher?"

"No." He defended.

"You did." She laughed. "How many did you think?"

"I didn't think anything." he said sitting up and get dressed. "You're wearing my shirt."

"I like it." She said holding it to her nose and breathing in his scent. "You have more."

"You look better in it anyway." Punk smirked opening his dresser and pulling out a different shirt.

"What about you?" she asked plopping on the bed and watching him as he got ready for work.

"What about what?" He asked.

"How many?" She questioned.

"I thought we agreed to not discuss this." Punk smirked.

"Phil." She scolded. "I won't be mad. I know your reputation I won't be surprised."

"I don't know how many." he admitted. "After we first agreed to this I really went off the deep end." he confided.

"How many?" She repeated laughing. "More than 7?"

"Uh yea." Punk said trying not to laugh.

"So while everyone thinks I was the whore it was you." AJ smiled. "I knew it."

"I wasn't a whore." Punk defended.

"Did you cheat on Maria?" AJ asked him bluntly.

"Yea with you last night." He snorted.

"Besides me." She clarified.

"Yea a couple of times." He shrugged.

"Are you going to be faithful to me now?" she asked him.

"Of course." He said to her.

"This isn't just getting back together and being happily married I know it's going to be difficult." She said to him.

"Anything good in life is worth fighting for." Punk said leaning over and giving her a kiss. "One day at a time."

"Don't bring any hot girls into your office." She warned him teasingly.

"I won't." He said to her. "Unless you decide to drop by."

"I was going to start packing up PJ's room." She told him and his face dropped.

"So soon?" He asked her. "You don't have to do that without me."

"Just a few things I thought we could give to charity." She said to him. "A lot of that stuff was never even used." She said getting out of the bed.

"Yea." He said quietly and grabbed his jacket. "Do what you have to, I'll see you later."

"Wait." She said grabbing his hand. "Are you really ok with this?"

"Us? You're asking me again?" he asked with a laugh.

"No I mean with PJ's room." She clarified.

"Oh, yea whatever you need to do." Punk said to her.

"It's not about just what I need. The last five years you've been giving me what I need and haven't thought about yourself once." She said to him. "What do _you_ want?"

"Wait for me before you do anything." He requested and she gave him a sad smile.

"Of course." She said to him.

"I agree with what you want to do but it's going to take me a little longer." He told her.

"I have time." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." He sighed with relief.

"Speaking of PJ I have to get my tattoo touched up." AJ said to him. Punk walked around her and moved her hair out of the way to see her neck and saw the tally marks of PJ's birthday.

"Yea it's fading a bit." He agreed.

"Yours is still in tact." She noted.

"I've gotten it touched up a couple of times." he said to her. "I'll call my place in the morning and get you in."

"Thanks." She said to him and he grabbed her hand and looked at her left and saw the tally marks on her empty ring finger. "I told you I never got rid of it."

"Yea." He smiled. "It needs touching up too."

"Ok." She said looking at it herself.

"I won't be back until probably after you're up so make sure you bolt the door after I leave." He said grabbing his wallet and keys.

"Ok have a good night." She said and he gave her one more kiss.

* * *

As soon as Punk left AJ bolted the door and went into her own bedroom to shower but gasped when she saw someone on the bed.

"It's about time." Billy laughed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" AJ asked holding her hand over her heart.

"I came by to see you but you weren't home." Billy said to her.

"How did you get in?" AJ asked.

"I used the key you gave me." Billy said to her slowly as if she was stupid.

"I never gave you a key to my home." AJ argued.

"Sure you did." Billy shrugged. "So, how's Punk? Even though from what I heard he's pretty happy."

"You need to go." AJ said to him opening her bedroom door.

"I just stopped in to see my lover." Billy defended seriously. "I was wondering what you thought of my show last night?"

"I thought it sucked." AJ snapped. "It was a horrible thing that you did."

"Your vibe is different today, your ora is happier." Billy noted.

"Really? I thought my vibe was murderous." AJ remarked sarcastically.

"Last night it was." Billy laughed. "You're still the most perfect piece of art. I want to do a sequel to my show last night."

"Have you been taking your medication?" AJ questioned.

"It holds me back." Billy said brushing it off. "You should know better than anyone that we can't be held back."

"What the hell are you talking about?" AJ asked with an annoyed sighed. "You need to leave and if you don't I'll call the police."

"A few weeks ago you were pulling your panties off and practically shoving my dick inside of you." Billy reminded her.

"Things change." AJ shrugged.

"You owe me your happiness." Billy smiled wild. "Do you know how empowering that is?"

"Why are you always talking like that?" AJ questioned.

"Like what?" He asked. "You know me April you know how I think."

"I don't." AJ said to him almost laughing. "You call me cold and empty but you are a straight up psychopath."

"And you're a sociopath." Billy noted in a cheery calm tone. "Look at you standing there in your husbands t-shirt trying to pretend to be normal because you think that's what you need and want but we both know your mind and you'll never be satisfied and he'll never satisfy you the way that you need. You're a dark soul April. You've gone your entire life never feeling love before."

"That's not true I've felt it." AJ disagreed.

"You didn't even love your son." Billy said to her and her face dropped. "You were incapable of loving him because you had no idea how to."

"Shut up." AJ hissed.

"I mean Punk seems to like you enough but he only married you because of your child and he's with you now because he pities you." Billy reminded her casually.

"Why are you doing this?" AJ asked him holding back tears.

"We don't cry." Billy scolded with a smile getting out of the bed. "People like us don't cry." he repeated.

"I'm not you." AJ said pushing him away from her. "And I'm sorry you've never felt love and you feel alone and are reaching to bring anyone down with you but that's not me."

"You have a dark cloud over you I told you that the first night I met you." Billy noted. "It's still there."

"It may still be there but it's going away." AJ told him. "You did help me last night you showed me the root of my sadness and placed in front of my face you forced me to say things I had been holding back and now I'm getting better."

"You're not better." Billy reasoned.

"And you're bi-polar." AJ informed him and that caused him to frown. "I may be emotionally unstable but you're mentally unstable. You need medication to help you I don't."

"And what do you need?" Billy asked her.

"I need for you to leave." AJ told him. "And give me your key." She said holding her hand out.

"Fine." Billy said taking the key off of his ring and placing it in her hand. "Whose to say I didn't make copies though?" he laughed and she frowned.

"I loved my son." AJ told him.

"If you say so." Billy said to her.

"I also love Phil." AJ said to him.

"This isn't a jealousy thing." Billy laughed. "I don't want to be your boyfriend even though the sex was satisfying, I just want you to realize that we connect."

"We don't." She said to him.

"He doesn't love you April." Billy sighed. "Your parents couldn't even love you and they lived with you for 18 years and you're in capable of being in a marriage with him and you know it. You're not even honest with yourself."

"I've always been honest with him." AJ informed him bravely.

"Right." Billy smirked and leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you soon sweetheart."

AJ watched as he walked out of her door and didn't waited until she heard the front door unlock and close before she got dressed and grabbed her keys. AJ ran right out the door once she saw Billy drive away and sped out of her driveway.

* * *

Punk was down by the bar saying hello to a few regulars but really wanted to just speak to Colt.

"She really said that to your mom?" Colt laughed as Punk gave him a play by play of his dinner with AJ.

"Yea she gives no shits about my mother." Punk laughed.

"Oh look at that." Colt nodded towards the entrance and in ran AJ frantically still wearing his t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Something is wrong." Punk said to Colt but was watching her as her eyes searched the club.

AJ tried to make it to Punk's office but there was a crowd of people and she ended up spilling someones drink.

"Watch it!" the woman yelled.

"Yea sorry." AJ brushed it off and the woman grabbed her arm.

"You owe me a drink." The woman hissed.

"How about you go up to the bar and tell them that AJ spilled your drink since my husband owns this dive club which means I own half of it." AJ remarked smugly and the woman released her arm.

"AJ?" Punk asked.

"Phil we have to change the locks." She announced and he pulled her into his office and away from the noise.

"What?" Punk asked.

"Billy was in the house." AJ told him and seemed confused.

"When?" he asked her.

"I'm assuming the entire time we were at dinner." AJ said to him.

"You didn't call the cops?" Punk asked in disbelief.

"He had a key." AJ argued. "He must have taken it off of me and made a copy I don't know." She shrugged.

"Did he hurt you?" Punk asked concerned.

"No." She said to him. "He called me sociopath and said I didn't love PJ because I don't know what love is because no one had ever loved and-"

"Stop." Punk said putting his hands on his shoulders. "Take a breath and relax."

"Phil the things he said-" She started.

"That's why you're so upset? You care about what some lunatic said and not the fact that he broke into our home?" Punk asked her.

"He didn't break in." AJ pointed out. "He said I'm just like him."

"You're not." Punk said to her. "And it's bullshit that you've never felt love because I love you, I loved you since the day I met you are you telling me that you never felt that?"

"Of course I did." AJ sighed crying. "I loved PJ."

"He doesn't know you." Punk laughed cupping her face gently. "He doesn't know how you feel or love."

"I love you too." She said to him. "You feel that right?"

"Yea I do." Punk assured her. "And you loved PJ more than anything in this world." he pointed out to her. "The man has known you for what? A month? He probably doesn't even know your last name." he scoffed. "He doesn't know how you sobbed so much at the end of Marley of Me that the people that worked in the movie theater actually shushed you, he doesn't know how when we had that issue with ants you tried to lure them outside the back door with food so I wouldn't kill them, he doesn't know that you go down to the soup kitchen every single holiday and cook and serve food." Punk said with a faint smile. "How could anyone not love you?"

"You killed all those ants." She sniffled but smiled.

"I did." He frowned. "They weren't falling for your trap honey I'm sorry. I also cursed out the theater employees who shushed you at the movies."

"You also sat there with me until way after the credits until I was done crying." She remembered.

"You can't let him get to you like this." Punk said to her. "He's a very unbalanced individual and he's clearly a miserable person who wants company."

"He was in my bedroom." AJ said coldly. "I let him in there to begin with."

"I'll handle it." Punk assured her.

"Thank you." She whispered and wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest.

"You want to stay a little bit? Or you want me to take you home?" Punk offered.

"I have my car." She said looking up at him as he ran his fingertips up and down her back. "But I'd like to stay and hangout with you for a bit if that's alright?"

"It's more than alright." He grinned.


	8. Perception is Key

**Perception is Key**

* * *

Punk came home from work at close to 3 in the morning and was delighted to find AJ sleeping in his bed. He quickly undressed and crawled into the bed with her. He still felt it wasn't real when he wrapped his arms around her and held her while he drifted off to sleep. His peaceful sleep didn't last long when he heard her phone go off at 4:30 and he groaned loudly as she jumped out of bed.

"Sorry." She whispered and kissed his cheek.

"What are you doing?" he asked grabbing her pillow and hugging it in replacement of her.

"I go running and then I have to work." She reminded him. "You want to come with me?" she offered and he opened his eyes and that was her answer. "Sorry." She said trying not to giggle.

"Be careful." He yawned closing his eyes.

Of course Punk was unable to sleep and decided to jump in the shower. He had done without less sleep and he had things to do today anyway. By the time he was done showering and shaving AJ was already back and sitting in the kitchen with her coffee and the paper.

"Here." She said passing him the sport section.

"Thanks." He said taking it and watched as she prepared his coffee for him.

"I hope you don't mind that I was in your bed last night." She said to him and he almost laughed.

"Say that sentence again and really listen to yourself." he teased. "Any particular reason?"

"I don't know it felt weird I don't know if Billy did anything weird in there." She admitted and he nodded.

"Did you look around?" he asked her.

"I did but still." She said to him.

"It's fine." He said to her. "I don't blame you either." he agreed sipping his coffee. "I'm going to have the locks changed too." he said to her and she seemed relieved, it wasn't like AJ to let anyone get under her skin or frighten her so he was going to take this seriously.

"Good and I'm really sorry about this." she said to him and he waved it off.

"It's not your fault." Punk said to her.

"It is though." She admitted sitting next to him. "You warned me about his issues."

"That's only because Seth warned me about them." Punk pointed out. "But I do like to hear I'm right."

"I didn't use those words." She reminded him with a smile.

"You were thinking it." He teased back. "I already told you that I'll take care of that stuff so put it out of your mind."

"Are you sure?" She asked him.

"Yea." he laughed. "I've waited five years to see you smile again and I mean really smile I'm not going to let some Picasso wannabe fuck it up for you, for us."

"I barely dated him and he's not romantically interested in me it's like this weird art thing." AJ told him and he rolled his eyes.

"Were you two serious?" He asked her. "I just want to know so I have an idea of where his head is at."

"No we barely ever left his place." She told him and he just nodded and looked back to his paper. "I'm sorry." she said feeling bad.

"I asked." He shrugged.

"It wasn't serious." She told him. "He was obsessed with my ora or something he was more into art we never even discussed anything serious it was always weird shit."

"Do me a favor though after work go to the police station and report him being in the house." He requested. "I want every weird fucking thing documented."

"Fine." She said to him. "I don't think they can do much since he had a key though."

"That's fine just report it and I'll take care of the rest." He said to her.

"What do you mean by that?" AJ asked him.

"That I'll take care of it." he said simply.

"Alright I have to get to work." She said looking at the time. "Are you working tonight?"

"I'm not." He said to her. "I thought we can start working on PJ's room actually."

"If you're ready sure." She smiled and gave him a kiss. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." he smiled and watched her leave.

* * *

AJ walked into the police station and was waiting for an officer to come and take her statement.

"April." A voice announced and she looked up and saw her father and rolled her eyes. "I heard you're here to file a complaint."

"I am but not to you." She said looking down at her phone.

"It's either me or you wait for only god knows how long until someone can free up." Hector said to her. "The choice is yours."

"I can always come back after work." She said standing up with her purse.

"Around what? 5? Yeah it will be much less busier around that time." Hector remarked sarcastically.

"Fine." AJ groaned. "But I need to do this quick I really have to get to work." she said following her father over to a desk.

"So what happened?" He asked taking out his notepad.

"This guy broke into my house." AJ told him and his eyes widened.

"When?" Hector asked.

"Last night at around eight." she said to him.

"Why didn't you call the authorities last night when it happened?" he asked annoyed.

"Because I didn't. I wouldn't even be here right now if Phil didn't ask me to do this." AJ informed him.

"Where was your husband while your home was being robbed?" Hector asked coldly.

"He was working and my home wasn't robbed." AJ said to him stiffly.

"So he broke in and attacked you?" Hector asked cautiously.

"No." AJ said shaking her head.

"April what the hell happened?" Hector demanded growing impatient.

"He was just sitting in my room." AJ said to him and he frowned.

"Do you know this man?" Hector asked her.

"I do. He's an artist named Billy Fisher." AJ told him and he wrote it down.

"Why would he be in your home?" Hector asked. "Did you invite him into your bedroom?"

"If I invited him why would I be here reporting him?" AJ asked sarcastically.

"Maybe your husband caught you with him and you're looking to protect yourself." Hector suggested and AJ smiled.

"That's me." AJ laughed. "I always sneak strange men into my room right across the hall from where my husband sleeps."

"I can't believe you still even call him that." Hector snorted.

"What should I call Phil?" she asked calmly.

"Sugar daddy." Hector said to her and AJ nodded and smiled.

"Phil and I are actually giving our marriage a second try." AJ told him and he seemed surprised.

"Right." He smiled. "So anyway this artist, what was he doing in your home?"

"He's weird." AJ told him honestly.

"You're not giving me much to go on." Hector groaned.

"How about the fact that he was in my home for hours without permission?" AJ shot at him.

"How did he get in?" Her father asked looking back at his notepad.

"He had a key." AJ told him and he rolled his eyes.

"You gave him a key and now you're complaining about him entering your home?" Hector asked her.

"I never gave him a copy of my key." AJ scoffed.

"You two were friends? Or is he a friend of Phil's?" Hector asked.

"He's no ones friend." AJ said to him. "But I know you're thinking it so here's your confirmation- we were in a sexual relationship for a few weeks before that."

"Lovely." Hector forced out. "Do you give keys to all the men you fornicate with?"

"You know what? Forget it." AJ said standing up. "You're not willing to help me you've never been willing to help me so I'll just help myself like usual."

"Like you did when you got pregnant? I believe that was the Brooks family that helped you." He remarked.

"No they didn't help me, Phil helped me." AJ clarified. "He's always been the one to help me. He's the only man in my life who hasn't abandoned me."

"And you thank him by inviting strange men into his home?" Hector questioned seriously. "That's how we raised you?"

"I didn't invite him!" AJ yelled. "Weren't you listening at all? The man is bi-polar and he thinks I'm artwork or something and I'm here not as your daughter because I know you'd never actually help me you were always too busy helping strangers on the street but pretend I'm one of those, it shouldn't be that hard for you since I am a stranger."

"You were involved with him." Hector said to her. "I'll tell you like I tell every woman that comes in here crying about an ex, change your locks and call if he comes back."

"Gee thanks daddy." AJ smiled sarcastically.

"You've got Phil." Hector remarked closing his notepad book.

"Thank god for that." She laughed then walked away.

* * *

Billy walked into his apartment holding a paper bag filled with groceries at around 12 in the afternoon. He dropped his keys on the counter and looked into the living room and saw Punk casually sitting on his couch.

"Notice I didn't jump? I'm not even surprised." Billy chuckled. "Welcome to my home."

"I'm assuming you were expecting me since you left your door unlocked." Punk said to him.

"Well I was really expecting April but I thought your ego would get the best of you." Billy laughed unpacking his grocery bag unbothered by Punk's presence.

"Don't play that artsy crap with me." Punk laughed. "I know AJ find out to be interesting and probably thought you were intelligent but you're nothing more than a whacked out artist who saw a vulnerable woman at the bar one night and decided to take some pictures of her."

"AJ was my most talked about show." Billy told him as he moved around the kitchen. "And it's not just her beauty because although she is pretty she's basic. It's her eyes that people love."

"She's anything but basic." Punk said to him and Billy grinned.

"The husband who thinks he loves her because he thinks he has to would say that." Billy said and Punk stood up.

"Stop with that shit." Punk warned him. "Stop telling her she's not loved or that she never loved her son because nothing could be further from the truth. You don't know AJ as much as you think you do from a few pictures."

"I know AJ intimately." Billy reminded him. "It was right there on the couch you were sitting on that she took my hand and pushed it under her dress I mean she barely knew me why would she do that if she felt love?"

"Why do you fucking care?" Punk snapped.

"She's a tortured soul." Billy pointed out. "You've lived with her for five years you must see it. She self sabotages herself during intercourse she never wanted me to please her she wanted me to hurt her she's a sadist." he laughed. "You aren't though." he said eyeing the now furious man. "You're sensitive and you wear your heart on your sleeve literally she hides her pain and it keeps it locked behind her eyes."

"Alright." Punk announced angrily. "I'm done listening to your psycho babble and I'm just going to say that if you come into my house again I'll have you arrested, you come near my wife again I'll hurt you badly." he threatened. "I know all about you and your stints in psychiatric hospitals and how you go off your medicine and start acting out."

"You knew that from the first night I took your wife out with me yet you didn't stop her." Billy noted. "You just let her go."

"I'm not her keeper." Punk reminded him.

"If you loved her as much as you claim to why didn't you stop her from hanging around me?" Billy asked him. "Do you think it's possible that you wanted her to be hurt?"

"Get the fuck out of here." Punk snorted.

"Seriously, sit down and ask yourself why _you_ her husband, the man of the house, the man who pays her bills didn't put his foot down? AJ respects you greatly she would have listened to you, is it possible that you wanted her to be involved with me because you thought she'd get what she deserved?" Billy asked him calmly.

Punk grabbed Billy by his shirt and he just laughed and showed no fear. He was very amused by Punk's reaction clearly.

"My wife deserves to be happy and I'll see to it that she does and if that means I have to go to prison for the rest of my life because I killed the bi-polar freak stalking her so be it." he hissed. "Can you see that in my fucking eyes?"

"I see it." Billy said trying not to laugh and Punk released him and walked to the door. "Do you think she even wants to be happy? You're wasting your time. Souls like ours are never satisfied with happiness we despair. She's portrayed an image of herself and in my art that she can't be forgotten she'll always be that one."

"The one what?" Punk asked turning his head to look at him.

"She knows." Billy said to him. "Feel free to drop by anytime friend."

"Fuck you." He spat and he walked out of the apartment.

* * *

A couple of hours later when AJ returned from work they began to box up some of PJ's things. Punk knew AJ wanted it done so they could move on but she barely made it half an hour before she needed a break. He walked into his bedroom and found her laying on the bed with wide eyes and sat with her. He placed her head in his lap and teased her long hair with his fingers and they laid in silence for almost an hour.

"I'm sorry, I thought I was ready." She said to him.

"We don't have to do it all today." Punk reasoned. "Not everything has to be ripped off like a band-aid. We can take our time and do a little bit every once in a while."

"That sounds good and we did get a lot done." She pointed out.

"Yea a couple of boxes. Colt is going to drop by in the morning and donate them to the children's hospital." Punk told her.

"That's nice." AJ said with a light smile. "I'm glad they'd go to good use."

"Yeah." Punk agreed. "I spoke to Billy." he informed her. "He's a very strange man."

"I was such an idiot." She groaned.

"If he comes around you again let me know." Punk said to her.

"Do you think he will?" She asked him.

"I hope not." Punk said to her. "I don't even understand half of what he says."

"I used to think that made him smart." She laughed.

"You're done with it now right?" He asked her.

"Done with him?" She asked rolling onto her back but her head was still in his lap. "Yea we're done." She laughed.

"No I mean with punishing yourself." He corrected. "The choice of men you picked were-"

"Bad?" she finished for him.

"Yea." he said to her. "I just am having a hard time understanding why you set yourself out to be with men like that? And I hope you're not looking for that with me."

"Of course not." She said sitting up now. "You believe the things he was saying don't you?"

"No but the pattern is there." He said to her. "I'm not angry I'm worried that if you can't hurt yourself this way you'll find another way."

"You think I'm crazy?" She asked.

"No! This is coming out all wrong." he sighed. "I'm just saying we rushed into this and our emotions are still both all over the place so I was thinking and we don't have to do this but maybe speaking to a professional would help us."

"You want me to see a therapist?" She gasped.

"No, well yes but not alone." he said to her. "With me. If we're serious about us and we really want this to work I think this could help and not just with us but with everything we both still have this intense grief over PJ."

"Ok." AJ said to him and he eyed her.

"You don't seem to like the idea." he noted.

"I don't but I like you." She smirked. "If you think it will help us then I'll go. I want to prove to you that I'm serious about us and that I'm not a psycho."

"I don't think you're psycho." He sighed.

"Really I'm on board with it." She assured him. "What could it hurt?"

"Good." He said happy she agreed and it proved she was really willing to put effort into the relationship. "How did it go down at the police station by the way?"

"I don't expect any help from the Chicago PD." She snorted and he squinted at her. "So let's just hope you scared him off."

"I think it'll take a lot more to scare that guy." Punk admitted. "What happened at the station?"

"Hector took the report." AJ said to him.

"Your dad wasn't willing to happen?" Punk asked her.

"Not so much. I think he feels that I welcomed Billy into my life so that gives him a free pass to come and go into our home as he pleases." AJ told him.

"Your dad just doesn't know how to talk to you." Punk said to her.

"He didn't care." she said to him. "Billy was right about that they never cared about me."

"I don't think that's true." Punk said to her. "I think they regretted pushing you away after you got pregnant and didn't know how to approach you again. They came to PJ's funeral."

"Only to ask me to come home." She said to him. "I know everyone thinks I'm cold and cruel but I'll never forgive them for never seeing him or acknowledging my son. Even your mother tried with PJ I saw my mother at the supermarket two years ago and she walked right by me and pretended she didn't know at least my dad will acknowledge me even if it's only when I'm in trouble."

"There's just one more thing I want to ask." He began shifting. "And believe me I never wanted to ask you something like this and I won't judge you but I have to know."

"Oh boy." She groaned dramatically falling onto the bed so she was laying on her back and her head was resting on a pillow. "Go ahead."

"Did you let them hurt you?" he asked her.

"Who?" she asked.

"The men you were with." He clarified. "Billy? Seth? Whoever else?"

"No." She almost laughed. "Is that what Billy told you?"

"I don't know he said a lot of shit." He said hovering of her body.

"I didn't want cuddle sessions or sweet words I just wanted to get it done and over with. I would never let anyone hurt me." she said to him. "I thought you would know me better than that."

"I do I just had to make sure." He said to her. "I hate that you went so long without feeling good or appreciated."

"You made me feel appreciated." She said to him. "Like taking my car into the shop for me or saving me dinner or picking up a comic for me- those moments made me feel good. I wasn't living in another world Phil I was happy I was just happiest here with you."

"So why didn't you talk to me about it?" He asked her.

"Why didn't you talk to me?" She questioned.

"Fair point." He agreed. "I was afraid I'd scare you off and you'd move out."

"I thought you'd leave or let me down gently and I couldn't stand that." She smirked. "We're very similar."

"You want me to take care of you tonight?" he offered cupping her face with one hand and she smiled and kissed the palm of his hand as she nodded.

Punk reached for her t-shirt and pulled it over her head and discarded it on the floor. He kissed her and pressed her into the mattress and kissed her neck and around her collarbone. While doing that one hand cupped a breast and his thumb rubbed over her bra. The hand at her breast slowly crept down her torso and slipped into her tight leggings. He cupped her and lazily began to draw circles around her core over her panties all the while he continued to kiss her neck.

"It's ok." AJ said to him and he looked up at her.

"Let yourself feel it." He encouraged her. "I know it's scary because you haven't trusted anyone to put you first but you know me." He reminded her. "I'll take good care of you and you'll love it."

AJ nervously nodded and he kissed her temple to reassure her. She decided to just lay back and let Punk take control, something else she hadn't let another man have. She felt his hand now push her panties to the side as he sucked on her pulse point. His thumb rubbed over her clit slowly and she gasped slightly and jerked her legs.

"Shhh." He cooed against her neck and went back to work.

"Phil." She gasped holding back tears.

His thumb picked up pace and she had a small orgasm which was enough to relax her. His lips never left her flesh as he kissed over her shoulder now and pushed her bra strap to the side and kissed her there then moved down her middle and spent extra time on her perfect abs. As he kissed down and reached the top of her pants he pulled them down her legs with her soaked panties and kissed over her there.

AJ felt Punk's hot tongue lick her lips that were swollen. His hands moved to her thighs and spread them apart so he was more comfortable and AJ didn't dare look at him as she felt him part her lips and and lick her most intimate area. It was like he was licking an ice cream cone and AJ was going mad. Her eyes were shut tight and she began to thrash against the bed but his strong hands now moved to keep her place. A finger slid into her core then a second joined as he flicked her button with his tongue. She was breathing heavier and muttering curses under her breath until he began to suck on the nub.

"Oh fuck." She cried out arching her hips. "Jesus Phil!"

Punk didn't stop until she came and came she did. She was already sweating as he moved his mouth off of her and his fingers out from inside of her. He removed his shirt so his bare chest would meet her skin and before kissing her slipped his two fingers that were inside of her into her mouth. He watched as her eyes opened and she sucked on them.

"Was that good for you?" He asked her.

"Yes." She said happily and ran her hands up over his bare chest until they reached the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

The kiss was hot as AJ's hands moved down his sides until she reached his hips and began to pull at his gym shorts and pull them with his boxers over his hips. AJ arched up and he was already so hard. Her moist lips lubricated him as she kept teasing his shaft.

"I love you." She whispered pulling her lips away from his by only an inch. "Love me." she requested next.

"I'll always love you." He promised her.

Punk rolled onto his back and pulled AJ on top of himself so her back was laying on his chest. He teased her clit with his finger one last time before he entered her. AJ laid on top of him unsure of what to even do and he thrust his hips up into her. This position forced her legs open wider and with his hand gripping her by her nub it was the most amazing feeling to her. Her head was draped over his shoulder as he thrust into her hard and fast but not fast enough where it would end quickly.

"Oh my god!" she yelled out.

"You like that?" He asked her.

"Yes!" she screamed as she worked her hips to match his.

AJ used all of her strength to sit up so she was reversed straddling him and began to move up and down over him. She couldn't have all the fun. His eyes were planted on her perfectly toned ass as she moved her hips wildly. He knew she was close and when she climaxed she fell back but he was sitting up now as well and his chest caught her fall. He kept pushing up into her and couldn't stop until he came which was approaching. He came a few minutes later and both were spent as they fell back onto the bed.

"Wow." was all she could say.

"Wow is right." he agreed. "Best I've had since you." He admitted with a smirk.

"I was awful our first time." She smirked.

"You were amazing." He told her honestly as he laid on his side to admire her.

"We're going to be ok." She said out of nowhere. "I know it."

"Get some sleep." he said giving her a tender kiss and pulling the comforter up over her.


	9. Where it all started

**Where it all started**

* * *

A couple of days later AJ was at work. Her new good mood wasn't lost on Eve or any of her other co-workers and although a lot of them had reservations about her and Punk they didn't share their doubts to AJ to not sully her mood.

"So is it true?" Seth asked as AJ was about to get into her car and leave for the day.

"Is what true?" AJ asked innocently.

"You and Punk." Seth clarified. "You guys are back together?"

"We are." AJ confirmed happily. "Why do you care?"

"I don't I just heard things." Seth said to her. "That's good than. You seem happy."

"I am." AJ said to him.

"Look I know you had a thing with Billy." Seth began and AJ rolled her eyes. "The guy is off his meds. Denise can't get through to him so just be careful."

"Why would you warn me about him? I'm back with Phil." She pointed out.

"He talks about you to Denise." Seth said to her. "She wanted me to tell you."

"That's fine. Phil spoke to him too." AJ said to him.

"Did you tell him about us?" Seth asked her and AJ laughed.

"So it's not really concern for me it's really that you're worried about your own marriage." AJ snickered. "Don't worry I didn't discuss anything personal with Billy."

"Just your son who you never spoke to me about." Seth said to her. "I was at the art show I saw the pictures."

"I didn't discuss him and I didn't even know about those pictures." AJ told him. "Are you jealous?" she teased.

"No I was just surprised. I mean I had known you a hell of a lot longer than you knew Billy and our conversations were never deep." Seth said to him.

"Neither were mine with Billy." AJ said simply. "He's just weird."

"No he's sick." Seth corrected.

"I'm well aware and I'll be fine." AJ assured him. "The concern is nice though."

"I care." Seth said to her. "Maybe you thought I didn't but I did and still do. Just watch your back and good luck with Punk."

"Thanks." She said getting into her car.

* * *

AJ didn't go straight home from work which is why she showered and changed there, she had her first therapy session. It wasn't as bad as AJ thought it would be and she felt after so many years she was ready to start talking about PJ and her marriage.

"What did you think when you first met April?" the older female therapist asked Punk.

"My first thought?" Punk asked and she nodded. "I thought she was young." he snickered.

"I wasn't honest about my age." AJ told the therapist who nodded.

 _AJ was waiting outside the local comic book shop wearing a black dress and chucks. She had borrowed the dress from a friend and had her do her makeup to appear older. She had told the man she had only spoken to over the internet that she was a little bit older than she was and hoped she looked more mature. She saw him walking her way, long blonde hair, lip piercing, short sleeve short that showed off his few tattoos and smiled._

" _AJ?" the man asked and she nodded._

" _Hi." She greeted holding her hand out and he backed away._

" _You're not 20."Punk said eyeing her. "Are you even 18?"_

 _"Let me explain-" She began but he turned around and walked away. "Wait!" she yelled chasing after him._

" _Are you trying to get me arrested?" Punk hissed briefly looking over his shoulder._

" _No! Of course not!" She shouted right behind him. "Please just let me explain." She begged grabbing his arm so he could turn and look at her._

" _You've been lying to me for months." Punk snapped._

" _Just about my age." She argued. "I'm going to be 18 in three months!"_

" _You're a kid." Punk said looking down at her._

" _I am not a child." AJ argued._

" _I should have known." Punk laughed in disbelief of his own stupid mistake._

" _Can you please let me explain?" AJ asked him._

" _You're a liar." Punk said bluntly looking at her disgusted. "Do your parents not give you enough attention at home? Is that it?"_

" _Just go." AJ said defeated._

" _Don't message me anymore." he warned her then walked off._

"That's not really an ideal meeting." The therapist noted. "Not exactly love at first sight."

"I thought she was pretty but I also thought her father would lock me away." Punk smirked and looked towards AJ who smiled at the comment. "I knew her dad was a cop she had told me that when we talked."

"You two talked about a lot?" The therapist questioned.

"Everything." AJ answered. "Our families, friends, dreams, hopes..."

"So how did you two end up together?" The therapist asked. "You were afraid of her father and you walked away from her..."

"We bumped into each other two weeks later." Punk remembered.

 _Punk was at the arcade with Colt. They spent a good amount of time at the same pinball machine always trying to get their names on the scoreboard._

" _Don't you have dinner with your folks?" Colt asked him._

" _Fuck it." Punk snorted. "They don't want me there anyway."_

" _You don't fit the bill of a young millionaire." Colt smirked._

" _Does the long dyed hair give me away or is it the piercings?" Punk asked him with a laugh._

" _So you want to eat here?" Colt asked him and Punk nodded. "Pizza?"_

" _Yea order it up." Punk said concentrating on the game._

" _Hey." Colt said waving over the waitress who held up her finger pleading for a moment. She was clearly overwhelmed. "Sure." he said kindly._

 _Across the way AJ who was only on her second day at her new job was not having a good day._

" _Sweetheart I ordered a plain slice and he ordered a sausage slice." The about twenty something year old informed her. "We also ordered a pitcher of beer which we were supposed to get before our food but I suppose we still will since it's all wrong." he said annoyed._

" _I'm really sorry." She sighed grabbing the plates from them._

" _Yea you've said that ten times if you can't do your fucking job find someone who can." the man snapped. "Even though I had no idea writing down what you hear onto a little piece of paper was so difficult, is that you're stupid?"_

" _That's uncalled for." AJ said starting to get annoyed. "The ruder you are the less I'll want to please you so if you want your food sometime tonight I suggest you apologize."_

" _Excuse me?" The man laughed. "I'm the customer."_

" _I'm 17 and this is a part-time gig for me, do you think I care if you're satisfied or ever come back? I'd rather you not actually." AJ shrugged and the man stood up._

" _You have a smart ass mouth." The man said towering over her._

" _You just called me stupid." AJ pointed out and his eyes widened._

" _What kind of fucking service is this?" the man shouted and both Colt and Punk turned to look as everyone else did. "Do your parents slap that smart mouth of yours? If not-"_

" _Back off." Punk said tugging on his arm._

" _This isn't your business." The man said to him. "I just wanted some pizza."_

" _That's how you ask?" Punk mocked. "Stay out of her face."_

" _Relax ok." the man laughed seeing Colt standing behind Punk as well._

" _Your food will be right out." AJ said to the man as he sat down._

" _Great." He forced out._

 _AJ turned and walked towards the kitchen but before she could go inside Punk grabbed her arm._

" _You can't talk to people like that." Punk warned her._

" _He spoke worse to me." AJ shrugged._

" _You're going to say the wrong thing to somebody one day they're not going to back down like he did." Punk told her._

" _What do you even care?" AJ asked him with a laugh. "And are you sure you should be seen talking to me? You might get arrested for just being in the same room as me."_

 _"I'm sorry I ran out like I did but you lied." Punk reminded her._

" _You didn't even give me a chance to explain." AJ defended._

" _I'm sorry." he said to her. "I was thrown off. I didn't even realize you worked here."_

" _I just started." She said to him. "Saving for the prom." he just nodded._

" _Have a date?" he asked._

" _Yea the boys are lined up outside, you didn't see them?" she teased._

" _They'd be crazy not to be." Punk smirked._

" _Not everyone gets me." AJ shrugged. "Nerdy gamer girls aren't really that popular with the boys or people in general in school."_

" _Right." He said to her with a sympathetic smile._

" _I have to get back to work." She said to him. "The quicker I feed everyone the quicker everyone leaves and I can go home."_

" _You're working late?" he asked her._

" _11." She told him. "Did you want food?"_

" _No we were just leaving." He lied. "See you around."_

 _At close to midnight AJ walked out of work and zipped up her jacket to keep her from the cold wind._

" _Hey." Punk greeted. He was leaning against the brick wall with his hands in his pockets._

" _Hi." She said unsurely. "What are you doing here?"_

" _I was walking by and remembered that you got at this time so I wanted to bring you this." He said handing her a comic. "I told you a few weeks ago when I finally met you I'd give it to you."_

" _Thanks." she said. "Also I remember telling you I got out at 11."_

" _Yea I waited around." He shrugged. "I also remember you telling me your dad worked nights so you'd probably need a ride."_

" _I was just going to walk it." she said to him._

" _At this time?" he scoffed. "My car is right there." he said pointing._

" _You're not like still really angry I lied about my age and are planning on killing me right?" she asked seriously and he laughed._

" _That was my plan but since you figured it out I guess that's done." He said to her and she shot him the most amazing smile. "You shouldn't be out at this time alone, at least let me walk you if you're uncomfortable driving with me."_

 _"I didn't say that." She said walking to his car and waiting. "Are we going?"_

"Have you always had a need to protect April?" The therapist questioned.

"I guess." he said thinking about it. "But she doesn't really need it. She's always taken care of herself."

"Sometimes my mouth gets me into trouble." AJ told the therapist and she smirked.

"So when did the relationship move on from protective friendship to more?" The therapist asked and both Punk and AJ looked at each other.

 _Punk and AJ were sitting his car around the block from her house. He had picked her up from work every night she worked and they were enjoying the platonic time together, so much so she would leave work early just so she could spend an extra hour with Punk without her parents knowing._

" _I got you something." AJ said reaching into her bag._

" _What's the occasion?" He asked as he passed him a wrapped box._

" _Christmas, duh." She laughed. "Open it." she encouraged him._

 _Punk opened the small box and smirked at the gift._

" _A gift card to the tattoo parlor." He smiled. "How did you ever know?"_

" _You told me your parents weren't giving you anymore money because they were afraid you'd get tattoos. So I got you that so you can still do it." She smiled._

" _That's very thoughtful." He said closing the box and putting it on his dashboard. "It will drive my folks crazy but how could you afford that?"_

" _I was saving from work." She told him. "I am a working girl now."_

" _I thought you were saving for your prom." He frowned._

" _It's a way off but I'm not going." She said to him. "It's a big waste of money for one stupid night."_

 _"I don't think it's stupid." Punk reasoned._

" _You went to your prom?" she asked and he nodded._

" _I did." He told her. "Had a great time."_

" _Well things have changed from when you went to school."_

" _It was four years ago." Punk smirked._

" _You don't know what it's like there." She said to him. "No one gets me, no one wants to get me."_

" _They're stupid." he said simply._

" _You ran right from me." She pointed out._

" _I did." Punk remembered. "I was nervous AJ I mean you weren't what I was expecting."_

" _I wasn't pretty enough?" She teased._

" _No of course. You were too pretty." He said to her. "I thought I was being tricked but you'd be like this forty year old woman you were a surprise."_

" _A good one?" She asked._

" _A very good one almost too good to be true." he said to her._

" _I turn 18 in March." she said to him. "It's already the end of December."_

" _If your dad finds out he's going to have me jailed." Punk sighed._

" _He won't know." she said to him. "No one has to know until I'm 18. It's not that big of an age gap. If you can sit there and tell me that we don't connect in a way that you've never connected with anyone before then I'll never bring it up. We'll always just be friends."_

" _We connect." he admitted. "I like being around you."_

 _"As a friend?" She questioned._

" _Always as a friend, sometimes- a lot of the times I'm attracted to you." he told her honestly._

" _So who cares what people think?" She asked him. "Are you embarrassed by me or something?"_

" _No." He said to her brushing her hair out of her face. "We can't do anything about it AJ I'm sorry." he said to her._

" _Fine." She said taking her seat belt off._

" _We'll talk when you're 18." was the best he could offer._

" _Who knows if I'll be around for you in that time." She shrugged. "But it's ok we'll still be friends, have a merry Christmas Phil." She then got out of the car and practically ran home._

 _AJ and Punk stayed in touch and he continued to bring her home after work but he could tell he hurt her feelings. He just couldn't be anything more than a friend to her since she was so young or so he kept telling himself._

" _It's not really that big of an age gap." Colt reasoned sitting in the arcade AJ worked in but were only there because she was off for the night._

" _It is." Punk said to him. "Her dad is a fucking cop."_

" _So keep it low key for a few more weeks until she turns 18." Colt shrugged. "When she's 18 none of this will matter."_

" _I don't-" Punk stopped when he saw AJ walk into the arcade and she wasn't alone. She was with someone who he didn't recognize. "What is she doing?" Punk hissed under his breath._

" _You told her you were too old maybe she decided to date someone her own age." Colt shrugged looking over. "He seems..." he trailed off eyeing her date who looked like he walked out of a goth magazine. He was wearing leather boots, a long black leather trench coat, black lipstick, gadges in both of his ears and his hair was spiked up. "...disturbed."_

" _He's not her type." Punk scoffed. "She's doing this to get to me."_

" _Is it working?" Colt asked curiously._

" _Yes." He admitted eyeing them as they sat a small table._

" _You want to get out of here?" Colt asked but Punk stood up and walked over to AJ and her date._

" _Oh hey." AJ smiled seeing Punk. "Punk this is Darth."_

" _Darth?" Punk asked him._

" _It's my stage name." Darth told him and he nodded._

" _Stage name? Are you in a band or something?" Punk asked him._

" _Yea." Darth nodded._

" _Are you high?" Punk asked looking at his eyes. "Did you get in the car with him?" he asked AJ._

" _No we took a bus." She told him. "Darth doesn't drive."_

" _You picked a winner." Punk remarked._

" _Hey man don't judge me." he said in a completely zen voice._

" _Let's leave Darth, my friend here is obviously not going to leave." AJ said standing up._

" _No you're not leaving with him." Punk said to her._

" _You have no say as to who I spend my time with." AJ reminded him._

" _Come here." he said grabbing her arm and pulling her outside._

" _What is wrong with you?" AJ asked rubbing her arm. "You just-" she didn't finish since Punk grabbed her face and kissed her._

"You made it very obvious to your husband over the past five years when you were seeing men, did you think that if you flaunted your relationship with these men in front of him like you did when you were younger you'd get that same reaction?" The therapist asked her. "And when he didn't show any interest that's when you would 'bored' with them and move onto the next. It was a cry for attention from your husband it wasn't about being empty."  
"I suppose so." AJ said never thinking of that but it made sense.

"You didn't have to do that." Punk said to AJ. "I was always right there waiting for you."

"Were you jealous when I was other people?" She asked him as they sat in separate chairs.

"Yea I was but I thought it was what you needed." Punk said to her.

"Or was it because you were happy with Maria?" AJ asked him.

"Maria was nothing more than a place holder." Punk said to her. "I got tired of being alone most nights."

"That's not why you agreed to give us another chance is it?" AJ asked him.

"How many fucking times do I have to tell you that's not the case? I don't do anything I don't want to do and I wouldn't have asked you to come to therapy with me if I didn't want this to work." Punk was now growing agitated seemingly out of nowhere. "Isn't our time up?"

"Yes." The therapist said to him. "I'll see you both-" she started but Punk was already up and out the door.

"Thank you." AJ smiled at her then chased after Punk.

Punk was in the parking lot opening his car door and AJ was parked right next to him.

"You're just going to leave like that?" AJ asked him. "What happened in there?"

"I didn't realize we were taking a trip down memory lane." Punk said to her.

"So? What so bad happened to us when we first started dating?" AJ asked him.

"Nothing but by next week we're going to get into the other stuff and I don't want to." Punk said to her.

"You mean PJ." She noted.

"I also don't like that you were hurting yourself by being in these relationships just for my attention." He said to her. "Why couldn't you just talk to me? Why didn't I see it?"

"I don't know I didn't even realize that's what I was doing." She admitted. "I guess that's the point of therapy to talk it all out I already feel better." She told him.

"Good because I feel like shit." he said to her.

"You shouldn't." She reasoned.

"I'm going to work." Punk said to her. "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Punk wasn't at work long when AJ walked into his office. She saw him sitting behind his desk and closed the door behind her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I think we've spent the last five years giving each other space and I don't want to do that anymore." She said kicking off her shoes and sitting on his couch. She pulled out a game and turned it on. "So I'm going to sit here until you're ready to talk."

"AJ-" he started.

"It doesn't have to be right now." She said cutting him off. "I have all night."

"Punk, we need you." A male bouncer said to him.

"Can it wait?" he asked. "My wife is here."

"No go ahead." AJ said resting her feet on the couch and laying out as she played her game. "I'll be here when you get back."

"Fine." he said standing up and following the bouncer.

Outside of the club a few workers were looking at the wall and Punk moved over to see what they were looking at. Someone had painted the huge back wall and Punk rolled his eyes.

"Do we still have paint in the basement?" he asked the manager of the club.

"Not enough to cover this." he scoffed. "It's fucking huge."

"What is it?" a waitress questioned tilting her head and Punk looked back at it to study it.

"It's dark." someone else noted.

"It looks like a cloud." the manager said.

"A rain cloud." the waitress added.

"A dark cloud." Punk corrected bitterly and he knew who it was already. "That mother fucker." he said infuriated.

"You know who did this?" The manager asked him.

"Yea I do." he said. "I want this shit covered tonight." he hissed.

"We'll get it done. We might have to use two different colors." he told Punk.

"I don't give a shit I just don't want to see it." Punk then stormed back into the still mostly empty club since it was still early.

"Everything ok?" AJ asked walking to the backdoor but he blocked her way.

"Yea just some idiot painting my wall." He said to her. "Let's go back to my office."

"Did they draw a penis again?" She asked knowing he had that problem before with the back wall.

"No." He said and she tried to side step him to get outside.

"Why can't I see it?" she asked him.

"Because it's stupid and there's a ton of people out there trying to work and paint over it." He said placing his hand on her lower back and leading her away.

"Are you ready to talk?" she asked as they walked back into his office.

"I don't know what you want me to say." He said closing the door behind him and watched as she went back to the couch. "I told you why I was upset."

"We both didn't know any better." AJ said to him. "I mean I'm awful at opening up and you had your parents marriage as an example and they didn't communicate with each other but we both recognize it and are trying to not make those mistakes again. Don't you want to try?"

"Of course I do." Punk said to her. "That's why we're in therapy."

"Are you going to storm out every time you hear something you don't like?" She questioned. "Because there's going to be some stuff that you aren't going to like and I'm sure I'll hear things I don't like either."

"So maybe we blow off the therapy?" He suggested.

"You wanted it." She laughed and waved him over. "It's going to hurt sometimes but today wasn't so bad."

"Hearing that you were with those assholes looking for me to ride in on my horse to rescue you and I ignored it." He said to her. "How can you even fucking stand me?"

"Because it was childish on my part." She said to him. "We're not kids anymore we just need to be upfront and blunt with each other."

"Alright." he said sitting on the couch with her. "I don't like thinking about you with other men."

"I don't like thinking about you with other women." she said back.

"It's different." he said shaking his head. "I always thought I'd be your only one."

"I always thought you'd be my only one too." she said to him. "I also thought we'd be planning PJ's fifth birthday at this point and my parents would have come around."

"I also thought my dad would still be around." Punk added.

"Life just isn't what we expect." She said to him. "But I don't want to give up on it."

"Me either." he agreed.

"I'm glad we talked." She said to him standing up.

"You're leaving?" he frowned.

"I thought you'd want to work." she said not grabbing her bag yet. "Want me to stay?"

"Yes." he said to her and she sat back down.

"I'm not having sex with you here, you've had way too many women on this couch." She warned him.

"It doesn't always have to be about sex." he defended.

"You want to kiss?" She asked waggling her eyebrows and he smiled as a memory popped into his head.

"Remember what happened the last time you asked me that?" Punk asked.

"How could I forget." she remembered.

 _Punk was again parked around the corner from AJ's. They were two weeks away from her 18th birthday and Punk held off on kissing her again until then._

" _You want to kiss?" she asked waggling her eyebrows at him._

" _You know the rules." He reminded her. "Two more weeks."_

" _It's just kissing. You can't go to jail for kissing." She laughed._

" _Sure I can." He said seriously._

" _You kissed me a few weeks ago and it was ok." she pointed out._

" _I was making a point." He said to her._

" _So make a point again." She smiled cupping his face and gently kissing his cheek. "You know you want to."_

" _AJ." he warned._

" _Just one kiss?" she requested kissing his cheek again._

" _If I do it will you be patient until your birthday?" he asked her and she nodded._

 _Punk leaned in and kissed her on the lips. It only took thirty seconds for it to get heated and at some point AJ was straddling his lap as they tongue kissed in his car. His hands remained respectful at her back the entire time while hers were at his face and neck. A flashing light into the car didn't bother them at all but when they heard knocking at the window AJ pulled away and winced when the light flashed in her face._

" _April." The voice said coldly. It was her father._

" _Hi daddy." She smiled nervously._

" _Oh fuck." Punk groaned._

 _"Let's go home." he said refusing to even look at Punk._

" _I'll call you tomorrow." she said grabbing her bag and kissing his cheek._

"I don't think we have to worry about my dad anymore." She smirked and grabbed his face and began to kiss him.

Ten minutes later AJ was on her back on the black leather couch with Punk nestled between her legs, both fully clothed as they made out shamelessly. Punk couldn't help but get hard and looked for relief as he rubbed against her. But he knew AJ and he knew when she had her mind made up that was it. He didn't blame her for not wanting to be with him here. Almost all of the women he was with during his marriage to AJ ended up here in his office for their sexual encounters.

"Take me home." she said moving her lips away but brushing them against his. "Take me home and take me to bed."

"I don't think I'll be able to drive." Punk admitted feeling the pain in his groin area. "And don't even think about bringing up your car." he warned her.

"I would never." She assured him and then began to kiss him again.

"Babe..." he trailed off. "I'm trying to kill my boner not blow in my jeans." he reminded her.

"April." A voice greeted and it was like both were pulled back to that time five years ago in his car.

"Hi Hector." She greeted looking over Punk's shoulder seeing her father in uniform with another officer with him.

Punk climbed off of AJ and looked over to her his father-in-law and partner.

"Is there something I could do for you?" he asked annoyed.

"Yea you can stand up slowly and put your hands behind your back." Hector said to him. "Phillip Brooks you're under arrest."


	10. Sneaking out the Window

**Sneaking out the Window**

* * *

 _Punk was sitting in his car tapping his fingers against his steering wheel as he looked at the lights in his rear view mirror. He had no idea why he was being pulled over and the officer in the car clearly didn't mind making him wait. Once the officer walked around to his window Punk recognized him and rolled down his window._

" _Officer Mendez." Punk greeted looking at his girlfriends father. They had never even spoke and only saw each other once last weekend when he pulled AJ out of his car._

" _Give me one good reason to not arrest you." Hector said leaning against his door. "What is a grown man like you doing with my teenage daughter?"_

" _It's not like that sir." Punk said to him._

" _Were you not having sex with my daughter in your car?" Hector questioned._

" _Oh, no- absolutely not." Punk laughed nervously. "She's not even 18 yet of course not. It was just a goodnight kiss. We're friends."_

 _"Do you have a lot of young female friends?" he asked him._

" _AJ and I met a while ago and we only now just started hanging out." Punk reasoned but that didn't seem to appease Hector in the slightest._

" _I ran your plates that night I know who you are." Hector said to him. "You have a lot of money, a lot of friends why are you fixated on April?"_

" _We get along well and we talk. AJ needed a friend and I'm filling the void." Punk said to him._

 _"Friends until her 18th birthday?" Hector asked him and Punk didn't respond. "You think that makes it better?"_

" _I like your daughter a lot." Punk told him honestly. "She's lonely and we spend time together sometimes you should be happy that she finally has a friend."_

" _I'd be happier if her friend was her age." Hector said to him. "If you go near my daughter again I'll arrest you."_

 _"In 3 days she's 18." Punk reminded him. "You can't arrest me for that."_

" _I'll find a way." Hector smirked. "My daughter is young, naive and desperate for a little attention."_

" _And why is that again?" Punk asked mockingly._

" _You think you know my daughter better than I do?" Hector asked him._

" _I do." Punk said honestly. "I also know how you and her mother never spend anytime with her. You're so strict with her she's going to start acting out."_

" _And what she's doing with you isn't considered acting out?" Hector mocked._

" _No what she's doing with me- which is innocent by the way- is enjoying a companionship with someone who asks her how her day is and actually wants to know." Punk said to him._

 _"I don't care who your parents are or how smug you get, you keep messing with April I'll haul your ass off to jail. You won't get in the way of our plans for her." Hector warned him._

" _You mean law school?" Punk asked him. "She told me about that, she doesn't want to go to law school she wants to become a vet."_

" _She's always wanted to be a lawyer." Hector informed him._

" _When she was like 10 and now her mind has changed." Punk said to him. "She's told you this but you keep pushing for law school."_

 _"Some of us actually have to work for money." Hector informed him. "I know that's a foreign concept to you but April isn't going to struggle like I did."_

 _"She's already struggling." Punk pointed out. "You just keep ignoring it and her in general."_

 _"Stay away from my daughter." Hector repeated. "Or the next time I pull you over you won't be driving away you'll be in the backseat of my patrol car."_

Punk sat in the interrogation room waiting for someone to explain to him why he had just been arrested. He wasn't at all surprised to see a basically glowing Hector Mendez walk into the room.

"Do you know why you're here?" Hector asked him.

"No." Punk said unbothered. "I'm sure it's something ridiculous though."

"You find sexual assault ridiculous?" Hector asked him seriously as he sat across from Punk.

"Excuse me?" Punk asked slowly. "What did you just say?"

"Sexual assault." He said to Punk casually.

"If this is some kind of payback because AJ told you we were back together-" Punk started.

"I'm afraid not." Hector said to him and slid a picture across the table to him.

"What the hell happened to Maria?" Punk asked seeing the bruises on Maria's face.

"You did it to her." Hector said to him. "You tell me."

"I didn't do that." Punk defended. "I would never touch a woman like that. Someone raped her?"

"Tried to." Hector said to him. "Luckily she got away from you."

"This wasn't me!" Punk yelled. "Why the fuck would I do that to any woman let alone Maria?"

"She said you had trouble performing sexually and wanted to 'prove' to her that you were a real man." Hector read to him as he read off a report.

"It's bullshit." Punk said to him. "She's fucking lying."

"You have anger problems they've been well documents in your own record." Hector noted.

"Not against women." Punk said disgusted.

"You've never raised a hand to my daughter?" Hector asked sarcastically.

"Are you fucking insane?" Punk asked him seriously. "First of all she would kick my ass if I ever thought about it not that I would because I was raised to never touch women like that."

"Rich playboy's like you always act out like this." Hector said to him.

"When did she say this happened?" Punk asked him.

"Maybe you should wait for a lawyer." Hector suggested closing the file.

"When?" Punk repeated.

"Tuesday night at 4:45am." Hector told him. "It was right after you left the club and on the way home."

Punk smirked and shook his head.

"I suggest you bring your daughter in here because she'll tell you that when I got home at 4:00am I crawled into bed with her, her alarm went off at 4:30 like it does every weekday and when she was starting to get dressed to go out for her run I pulled her back into bed and we had sex until after 5." Punk told him almost smugly as Hector's face fell.

"She'll lie for you." Hector said to him.

"If she thought I was capable of what Maria is accusing me of she'd never cover for me." Punk told him confidently. "Go ahead and ask her and if you would have asked her first or properly investigated it could have saved you and the tax payers a few bucks but I imagine you got real excited when you heard my name."

"I did look into it. I saw video footage from the Starbucks a few weeks back and saw you two had a confrontation." Hector informed him.

"She threw coffee on me I didn't even react." Punk pointed out. "Did you not see that part?"

"Maria said it was you she's a witness to the crime." Hector said to him.

"Maria is either really pissed off at me for breaking it off with her or she's mistaken." Punk told him. "But I'm done talking to you until my lawyer gets here."

* * *

The next morning AJ was pacing back and forth waiting to hear back from Punk. The front door opened at 10am and he walked in.

"Oh thank god." She said relieved and wrapped her arms around him. "What the hell happened?"

"Bullshit." Punk said brushing it off. "It'll be sorted but I need you to help me out."

"Of course." She said to him. "What can I do?"

"Remember Tuesday morning?" he asked her and she thought about it then smiled.

"Oh yea." She grinned remembering he pulled her back into the bed and convinced her to workout in another way rather than going for a run.

"Maria is accusing me of assaulting her or trying to." Punk said to her.

"What?" AJ asked stunned.

"She said it was Tuesday morning at 4:30." He told her.

"I'll tell them you were with me." She said to him. "Why would she do that? You were with me, you weren't there and you would never hurt Maria like that."

"I don't get it." Punk admitted walking over to the couch. "I know she was pissed but why would she do this to me?"

"I'll talk to her." AJ offered.

"No." Punk said to her. "Let the police sort this out."

"You think you have a fair shot with my father working this case?" AJ snorted. "You know he hates you."

"Yea but he loves his job I'm banking on him doing it right." Punk said to her.

"This is so crazy." AJ said sitting next to him.

"Her face was all beat up I saw a picture." Punk said to her. "Someone really did try to hurt her."

"Or she did it to herself." AJ snorted.

"You think she's capable?" Punk asked.

"I don't know I haven't really spoken to her much." AJ told him. "But I wouldn't be surprised, people say I love attention never met Maria." she snorted. "I could just kill her." She hissed.

"It's going to be fine you're just going to have to be my alibi." Punk said to her.

"That's a lot of power to leave me." AJ teased.

"You know I would never do that to her or any woman for that matter, right?" he asked her.

"Don't be stupid of course." She said to him. "You're probably exhausted."

"I am and I smell like that fucking cell I was sitting in." He said disgusted.

"You do smell." AJ said scrunching up her nose and he glared at her. "I'm married to a convict." she giggled.

"I am not a convict." he reminded her standing up.

"Go upstairs, shower, get some sleep." She encouraged.

"You look tired too." He said to her.

"I'm ok but I have to work." AJ said to him. "I'll see you when I get back and I'll stop at the station too."

"Thank you." he said to her and kissed the top of her head. "I'll see you later."

* * *

AJ dropped by the station first and met with Punk's lawyer and talked to the police about where Punk really was that morning she then headed right over to work.

"You have a new personal." The gym manager told AJ.

"I'm all booked up." AJ told him.

"With the money he offered we squeezed him in." He said to her with a laugh.

"Fine." AJ said dropped her bag at her feet as she used the computer.

"Hello April." A voice greeted and she looked up and saw Billy.

"Oh no." AJ said shaking her head. "Leave."

"He's your new client." The manager told her.

"No he isn't." AJ said to him. "There's no way."

"I'm paying a lot of money for your services." Billy said to her. "Tell her." He said to the manager.

"You don't get to pick and choose AJ." her boss told her.

"This man is sick." AJ argued. "He's obsessed with me!"

"You think very highly of yourself." Billy chuckled. "I'm an artist and April was used in one of my shows."

"You take pictures any human with thumbs can do that." She retorted.

"Don't insult my work April." Billy said amused. "I'm here as a paying customer and I expect to get everything I'm owed."

"Not with me." AJ informed him.

"You're not the boss here." Her manager told her.

"Yea come on AJ." Billy smiled. "Stretch me out."

"I can't I'm sorry." She said to her boss.

"I want my deposit back if I don't get her." Billy said to the manager.

"It's take the job or have no job." her boss told her.

"Fine." AJ said grabbing her bag and pulling her keys out.

"Where are you going?" Her boss asked.

"You didn't leave me a choice." AJ said to him as she walked out the door.

"She's so stubborn." Billy laughed watching her leave.

* * *

Punk woke up a couple of hours and felt refreshed. He headed down the stairs to find something to eat but realized he was sick to his stomach. He wasn't sure if he was more upset that someone could have possibly hurt Maria or the fact that she was lying. Even with AJ's alibi the DA could force this to court since Maria positively ID'd him as her assailant. The doorbell ringing was a welcome distraction and he opened the door to see Eve.

"Uh hey." Punk said stepping aside to let her in.

"Hi." Eve said to him.

"I didn't touch Maria." he told her and Eve just nodded.

"I'm here about AJ." Eve said walking inside. "It's best we don't talk about Maria."

"What about her?" Punk asked.

"Where is she?" Eve asked him and he frowned.

"At work." He told her looking at the time.

"No she quit." Eve said to him and he frowned. "Walked right out and no one will tell me why."

"I had no idea." Punk said to her. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure." Eve said to him. "She really loves her job."

"I didn't ask her to quit if that's what you're getting at." Punk said to her.

"What is going on here?" Eve asked him bluntly. "You two get back together and you're in jail and she's quitting her job and it's barely been a month."

"I can't explain the Maria thing except that it's total bullshit." Punk told her. "And I do plan on getting to the bottom of it and frankly I'm a little hurt you believe it."

"I didn't say that." Eve said to him. "But why would she lie?"

"I have no idea but I was with AJ at the time and you know AJ would never lie for me for that." Punk pointed out. "Maybe you can find out why she's lying."

"Like I said I'm not getting involved." Eve told him. "I just came by here to find out why AJ would quit her job."

"I really didn't know." Punk said to her and Eve just smirked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm thinking you found out why AJ really took that job and you made her quit." Eve said to him.

"Why she really took it?" Punk asked her.

"AJ really took the job because she was saving up her money to leave." Eve told him and his face dropped. "She didn't want to depend on you for money and knew you wouldn't give her the divorce so she was going to leave."

"That's a lie." Punk said to her. " AJ would never have to run from me and she knew it."

"I don't think she wanted to put you in a bad position." Eve told him.

"Where was she going to go?" Punk asked her.

"I don't know and I really shouldn't have said anything to begin with." Eve said to him. "Good luck with everything and when AJ gets home have her call me." She said then walked out the door.

* * *

Punk tried AJ's phone but she didn't answer, he went upstairs and checked her bedroom and found her sleeping in her bed. He stood over her for a moment before her eyes opened and he clearly startled her.

"Creep." She smirked opening her eyes more.

"You were leaving me?" he asked her and now she was fully awake.

"What?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"You took that job at the gym and saved your money and planned on what? Sneaking out in the middle of the night?" he asked her.

"No." AJ said shaking her head.

"Eve was just here she told me." Punk informed her. "Why would you do that?"

"I wasn't- I didn't." She corrected herself.

"Was that what you planned to do?" he asked her.

"Yes." She told him honestly and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why would you do that?" He asked her again. "Explain to me if I was just so horrible that you would have to run out of the house in the middle of the night-"

"It was around the time you started dating Maria." AJ told him. "Or at least sleeping with her. I was mad at you and I couldn't stand the fact that you would come come home smelling like her or hiding in the bathroom to talk to her on the phone." she said to him. "I was pissed off and wanted to leave."

"Did you really thing that if I woke up one morning and realized you were gone that I wouldn't look for you?" he asked her.

"Honestly? I thought you'd be relieved." She admitted. "I didn't think you'd even notice."

"I would have tracked you down." He told her. "You can't just leave like that."

"I didn't leave." She reminded him. "I have the money and I didn't go anywhere."

"Why did you change your mind? Or were you still planning on leaving?" He asked her.

"No because I made more than enough. I have the money and I use it on things for myself." She said to him. "I changed my mind because I couldn't leave you." she said honestly. "Sure I was pissed about Maria but I knew if I left I'd burn all my bridges with you and I couldn't go the rest of my life without you. I decided I'd rather have you as a friend than nothing."

"You can't leave." He said to her and she grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the bed. "Promise you won't sneak out the window in the middle of the night."

"I was planning on using the door." She said seriously and he frowned causing her to smile. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Swear?" he asked kissing her.

"Swear on my life." She assured him.

Punk and AJ discarded each others clothing rapidly and he was inside of her quickly. His body smothered hers as her hands moved to his butt and gripped them as he pushed into her hard. The thought of him waking up and her being gone without so much as a word would have killed him. Losing their son was hard enough, losing AJ was not acceptable.

"I fucking love you." he growled into her ear as he pumped into her.

"I love you too." she moaned. "Oh!" she yelled feeling her orgasm. "So much!"  
Punk kept moving into her as hard as he could until he finally came. He cupped her face as he did and kissed her through all the pleasure. When Punk slipped out of her body she moved so her head was resting on his chest and relaxed in his arms.

"So what did you spend the money on?" he asked her.

"Clothes, gas, spa days." She shrugged as he played with her in return.

"Spa?" he laughed. "You hate massages."

"I do but I love sitting in a Jacuzzi while someone massages my temple." She smirked. "I do it once like every few months."

"You should do it more often if you like it." He suggested.

"Why was Eve here?" AJ asked him.

"She wanted to know why you quit your job." He said casually.

"You don't want to know?" she asked him.

"I trust that you had a good reason." He shrugged. "Hopefully it was because you realized that money is yours and you don't need to make your own."

"I like making my own money." She said lifting her head up. "I like being independent and getting out and working."

"So you can get something else." Punk said to her.

"Like what? Another gym job?" She scoffed.

"What about being a vet?" he asked her. "You told me when you were younger that's all you wanted to do."

"It was but I'm old now." She said to him.

"No you're not." He scoffed. "You can go back to school and do whatever you want."

"You'd be ok with that?" she asked him.

"Ok with it? I'd pay for it." He said to her. "I want you to do whatever makes you happy." he said kissing the top of her head.

"I'll think about it." She said to him. "But I really do want to do something I can't stay home everyday or I'll go mad."

"Work at the club." He suggested.

"You're kidding right?" She laughed.

"We need waitresses or you could learn the bar or whatever you want." He said to her.

"I do kind of like the idea of working with you." She admitted.

"Give it a try, if you don't like you can quit." he assured her.

"Alright." she said to him. "I can waitress." She scoffed. "I did it in high school." then Punk remembered what a terrible waitress she was at the arcade.

"Or something else." he added.

"You don't think I could be a waitress." She laughed.

"Of course I think you can." Punk smiled forcefully.

"Uh huh, I'll show you." She smirked resting her head back down.

"So out of curiosity what happened at the gym?" he asked her.

"I refused to work with a new client." She told him. "It was Billy."

"Really." Punk forced out calmly.

"Yea he paid big money for me and I refused so it was either work with him or quit, so I quit." she shrugged.

"Good. You did the right thing." he said shifting her over and getting out of the bed.

"What are you doing?" she asked watching him getting dressed as quickly as he undressed.

"I told him to back off of you." Punk said to her. "He paints my fucking building then shows up at your job? He clearly didn't get the hint."

"No don't." She begged sitting up on her knees and grabbing his wrist. "You're in enough trouble with the police."

"I don't give a shit!" he yelled jerking away from her. "I fucking told him-"

"Stop." She insisted grabbing him by the shoulders. "If you go see him you're going to say or do something to get you in more trouble. At least wait for this Maria thing to die down. I spoke to the police but I have to be honest I don't think they really even believed me. I looked like a wife lying to protect her husband."

"They can lock me up forever for all I care." he said to her pulling his sweats up.

"Don't feed into his crazy shit." She insisted. "He wants a reaction and you know you can't give him one."

"He's really pissing me off." he said to her.

"I know but like I said feeding off of it won't help anything." She said pulling him back into the bed. "What we should be worrying about are these bogus charges."

"There's no evidence." Punk said to her. "Yea she has bruises but my DNA isn't on her, I have an alibi it strictly my word against hers."

"If I could just talk to her I know I could fix this." She said to him.

"It's best you stay away from her." He said to her. "If the police find out you were around her they'll think you were trying to get her to change her story."

"I don't understand why she would lie about this." AJ said to him.

"This could trash your name." AJ warned him.

"I know I didn't do it and you know I didn't do it and that's what matters to me." Punk said to her.

"I'd really like the police to believe it so you don't end up in prison." She said to him.

"It won't get that far." he assured her. "Trust me."

"I always trust you." She smiled.


	11. Agreements

**Agreements**

* * *

Punk's charges were still looming of his head but there was nothing he could do about it at the moment. His lawyer assured him this wouldn't stick and he was taking his word for it. Tonight was going to be even worse than the pending charges, tonight was his mother's charity gala. He hated the event mostly because his mother was there but every year AJ attended with him and she would always wow him in something amazing and pretend to be a couple with him for the sake of his parents friends but tonight they didn't have to pretend.

He looked himself over in the mirror and adjusted his tie before stepping out of his bedroom and walking across the hall to AJ's. He knocked on her door and she revealed to be wearing a beautiful black gown. Her hair was down wavy and parted to one side, diamond studs on her ears that he gave her for her 18th birthday and a diamond bracelet that his father he had given her for Christmas years back. He presented her with a single white rose.

"You're right on time." she teased accepting the flower and putting her nose in it.

"Yea it would be hard to explain why I was late with being right across the hall and all." he teased and leaned in to kiss her. "Are we going to talk about that by the way? Living in separate rooms seems silly when we're sleeping in the same bed every night."

"Yea I suppose so." She said to him. "You want to move back in here?"

"I mean it would be nice." He laughed. "We are married."

"Ok." She said to him agreeing. "We can repaint it and I'll make room in the closet."

"We don't have to repaint but I'd like a new bed." he said to her.

"Um, ok." She said unsurely. "Why a new bed though?"

"I'm not sleeping in a bed that you've had another man in." he said casually.

"Alright." She said amused. "I think it's silly but sure."

"You think it's silly?" He asked her.

"You never seem bothered to be in the bed when I'm naked." She pointed out as she placed the rose into a vase with other flowers in her room. "It's only been one man."

"I don't care. When I'm laying in the bed at night and trying to sleep I think about Billy being in my spot." Punk told her honestly. "I don't like it."

"Alright we'll get a new bed." She said to him.

"Thank you." he said to her.

"Don't thank me, you're paying for it." She teased. "And I want a bigger bed."

"Bigger? Than you'll be far away." He frowned.

"Or we have more room to play." She teased pulling at his jacket then stopped short of kissing him and adjusted his tie properly.

"I just fixed it." He pouted.

"It was still crooked." She said to him. "There." she said dusting off his shoulders. "Perfect even though you'd still be perfect without the tie, or the shirt." She teased.

"You look beautiful." He said with a soft smile. "You're always the prettiest woman at these things."

"I wouldn't say that but I do like to upstage your mom. It's the only time I pay to get my hair and makeup done." AJ smirked.

"It's not difficult to upstage my mother." Punk teased.

"She's going to hound you about those chargers tonight." AJ warned him.

"And risk her friends overhearing? Nah." He said to her as AJ grabbed her jacket and he took it from her. "We don't have to stay long either."

"You know I love the main course." She reminded him.

"We'll skip out after." He said to her.

"I want to hang out with your sister and you should too." AJ said to him.

"We'll sneak her out with this." Punk said to her and AJ laughed.

* * *

Punk and AJ arrived at the over the top gala hand in hand. They managed to avoid his mother when they got there which was a win. Punk was flooded with condolences about his father and forced on a fake smile while he thanked everybody. Thankfully AJ was by his side and ended up doing most of the talking for him.

"This is torture." He said as he finally took his seat at the table with AJ.

"It's not that bad." She said eating an appetizer. "You should eat something."

"Hello." Catherine said with a bright smile. "You two arrive and don't greet the host?"

"I had a feeling you'd track us down." Punk smirked sarcastically. "Hello mother."

"Phillip." She smiled.

"My wife is here too." Punk pointed out.

"How could I miss her?" Catherine asked sarcastically. "The men are drooling all over her but you can't blame them Phillip look how she's dressed."

"I think she looks great." Punk said looking at AJ and shooting her a wink.

"I just wanted to remind you to not leave before pictures." His mother said to them. "Even you." She said glaring at AJ.

"I'm honored." AJ mocked.

"And don't think we won't be discussing these chargers." Catherine said to Punk.

"I have nothing to say." Punk said to her.

"This is a scandal clearly the woman wants money just give her what she wants." Catherine said to him.

"Phil didn't do anything to her therefor we aren't giving her a dime." AJ told Catherine.

The two began to bicker with fake smiles but Punk's attention went across the room when he spotted his sister laughing and having a good time. Living with his mother wasn't easy so he was glad to see her having a good time but when he looked to see who she was talking to his stomach twisted. The man with the camera was very familiar to him as he played with his little sisters hair.

"Are you even listening?" Catherine demanded of Punk who stood up and ignored his mother and marched over to Billy and his sister.

They didn't even notice Punk coming as his face turned red. He grabbed Billy by the warm and pushed him against the wall.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Punk demanded.

"Phil stop!" Izzy yelled.

"What are you doing with my sister?" Punk hissed.

"I'm the photographer for the party." Billy smiled. "I was taking pictures of your pretty sister."

"He's really nice." Izzy said to her brother. "He wants me to be his model."

"Are you fucking crazy?" Punk asked Billy. "My sister!"

"Stop!" Izzy cried as Punk shook Billy.

"Phil don't." AJ pleaded running over.

"She's just a kid don't fucking involve her in your sick game." Punk warned him.

"He's been nothing but nice to me!" Izzy argued.

"We have a date to go to the art museum tomorrow." Billy told Punk with a laugh.

"I will fucking kill you." Punk hissed.

"Let him go." AJ pleaded grabbing onto Punk's arm.

"Age isn't anything but a number, weren't you and April around the same ages when you two first hooked up?" Billy questioned.

"That is enough." Catherine hissed walking over. "Why must you cause a scene everywhere? We are in damage control."

"It's really going to hurt when I rip this guys fucking head off of his shoulders." Punk said then looked back at his mother. "Izzy can date older men now? You ok this after the hell AJ and I went through?"

"No of course not." Catherine said and looked towards Izzy.

"We're not dating." Izzy argued.

"You're damn right you're not dating." Punk said to her then looked at him. "You want to mess with me? Fucking fine but do not drag my sister into this or I swear I will kill you-"

"Phil!" Catherine hissed. "People are looking."

"I don't give a shit." Punk spat.

"Let's just go." AJ said to Punk noticing everyone's eyes on them.

"This isn't helping your case- literally." Billy chuckled and Punk let him go.

"You can't leave." Catherine said to Punk and AJ.

"Well we are." Punk said and grabbed Izzy's wrist. "Her too."

"What?" Catherine asked.

"She's staying at our place tonight or until I know you're done employing predators." Punk said to his mother.

"You were just as old as Billy was when you wooed 17 year old AJ." Catherine pointed out.

"Actually Billy is older." AJ added quietly.

"Get off of me I'm not a kid." Izzy said jerking away from Punk.

"Come on Izzy." AJ said walking her away.

"What is this behavior of yours?" Catherine asked him.

* * *

Punk was about to respond but saw everyone still watching it he just shook his head and followed his wife and sister out.

"She's sleeping." AJ said walking into Punk's bedroom and getting into the bed.

"Did you talk to her?" Punk asked.

"I was in there for an hour and we talked about Billy." AJ said to him. "She won't be returning his calls don't worry."

"I am worried." Punk said looking up at the ceiling. "What if we weren't there and Izzy left with him?"

"We were there and she didn't." AJ reminded him. "She's not a little kid all you had to do is explain to her."

"She is a little kid." Punk countered.

"I was a year older when I had PJ." AJ told him.

"You're different." he shrugged. "You were much more mature."

"So is Izzy." AJ said to him. "She was charmed by Billy so was I. We're actually very similar."

"Great." He mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Nothing." He said quickly.

"No really." she said to him. "What does it mean?"

"Nothing it's just I want better for her." Punk admitted. "Not that you're not great because you are but you missed out on so much because of me and PJ."

"I don't think I missed out on anything. I grew up faster than I thought I would and I missed out on school and stuff but I wouldn't trade my time with you and my short time with PJ for anything." She said to him. "It's better to have love and lost than to never have loved at all." she reminded him.

"His room is almost done." Punk noted. "Colt took the last few boxes and now we just have to paint it I guess. Any ideas on what you want to do with it?"

"No not yet." She said to him.

"I was thinking an office." he said to her.

"An office for what?" She asked.

"For you so you could study." He said to her. "We discussed you going back to school I thought it could be a peaceful place for you to study."

"That's sweet but I don't know what I'm doing yet." She said to him. "We have so much going on with this Maria thing-"

"Don't let me stuff get in the way of what you want." He said to her. "If you want to go back to school and work with animals then that's what you'll do."

"You're the best." She smiled and kissed his stubbly chin. "When do I start at the club?" she asked him. "It's been a week and I can't stand being in the house anymore."

"Tomorrow if you want." he offered. "I thought we'd get up early go pick out a bed, get lunch, go to our therapy session then head over to the club."

"Sounds good." She said to him.

* * *

After taking an hour to pick out a new bed they had lunch and headed to their therapy session. The first few sessions were rough but they felt they were making progress.

"So now that the nursery is down and you two are going to be sharing a room, what's next?" the therapist asked them.

"I'm thinking about going back to school." AJ told her. "I always wanted to be a vet."

"That's wonderful." The therapist smiled. "What about children?" she asked the two of them.

"What about them?" Punk asked her confused.

"Have you two considered more?" she questioned.

"No." AJ and Punk answered at the same time.

"When we spoke about your son earlier you two seemed to excited at the time even just remembering." The therapist noted.

"We were and it didn't work out." AJ said simply.

"Is that you don't want any more children or are you afraid of having another child?" The therapist asked them.

"What's the difference?" Punk asked with a shrug.

"Plenty of people want something but are afraid of doing it." The therapist told him.

"It's all the same." AJ said to her.

"So you two are perfectly content without children?" The therapist asked them.

"Yes." AJ answered. "We loved our son but we were both much younger and clearly unprepared."

"Yes I agree but you both are now much older and whether you acknowledge it or not you both have been married in love for five years. I see hope whenever your son is mentioned." The therapist noted.

"We have no desire to replace him." Punk told her.

"You can never replace a child." The therapist said with a sad smile. "Have you two taken any physical measures?"

"I'm on birth control." AJ told her.

"Do you use a condom?" She asked Punk who seemed uncomfortable.

"Uh no." Punk admitted shyly. "Just with AJ though she's my wife."

"In your past physical relationships you used a condom?" she asked and he nodded. "Is that because you know deep down it would be ok to have a child with your wife?"

"No it's because I know AJ takes birth control." Punk corrected. "I trust her completely, I know she's clean and to be honest like I said she's my wife I don't like barriers."

"Or do you hope that she'll get pregnant?" She asked. "Both of you for that matter."

"No." AJ laughed.

"So why haven't you taken any permanent action? You could tie your tubs or you could get a vasectomy." She pointed out.

"Oh no." Punk laughed. "I'm not doing that."

"He's very proud of himself." AJ teased.

"What about you?" the therapist asked her.

"Oh I'm proud of him too." She grinned and Punk laughed.

"I meant your measures." The therapist smiled.

"I never thought about it." AJ shrugged. "I don't want to have surgery either. It has nothing to do with wanting another child though."

"I see." She nodded.

"I don't think you believe me." AJ laughed annoyed. "If I wanted another child I could have had one I just don't want one."

"It's fine. Plenty of people don't want children I just hope your reasons are for the right reasons." The therapist said to her. "I'm not judging you."

"I feel like you are." AJ snapped.

"AJ." Punk whispered.

"We agreed to no more children years ago." AJ reminded her.

"Yes and that agreement was with a long list of other things while you two weren't together." The therapist noted. "You both are married and finally in a healthy place in both your lives and relationship and sometimes perspectives change."

"Not on that." Punk answered for both him and AJ.

* * *

Once they arrived at the club AJ used his office to change into her new uniform. Punk eyed her as she adjusted the little black shorts and tight black top with the club name sewed over the right top corner breast.

"This is very uncomfortable." She said pulling at the back of the shorts. "My ass is too big for these."

"You can wear pants." He offered.

"No I want to be treated like any other employee you have." AJ said to him. "I do find it sexist that all your waitresses have to wear little to nothing while your waiters are fully clothed."

"That's all the manager I just sit up here and sign shit." he shrugged and watched as she turned around. "Your ass is out." he groaned.

"These are the biggest shorts he had." AJ frowned. "Don't worry I'll still go home with you." She teased.

"It would help if you had a ring on." He noted under his breath.

"You haven't put yours back on either." She pointed out. "I also gave you my ring when I took it off so I'm waiting on you unless you don't have them anymore which I would totally understand-"

"I have them." Punk said to her. "They're in the safe at home."

"Trust me you have nothing to worry about besides I'm only training tonight." She reminded him.

"Just don't do the stuff you used to date at the arcade." He requested.

"Which was what?" She asked amused placing her hands on her hips.

"Just don't mouth off to people." He suggested lightly.

"I only mouth off to people who mouth off to me." AJ reminded him.

"This is a club not a video arcade." He reminded her. "People get drunk and loud here."

"Not with me." she said proudly and he had to laugh.

"So the stuff the therapist was talking about today..." he trailed off.

"The children thing?" she asked. "What about it? Have you changed your mind?"

"No." he said to her. "I was wondering if you had."

"I can't go through all of that again." AJ told him shaking her head. "I don't think I'd ever have a nights sleep with another child I'd constantly be watching it making sure it was breathing- I wouldn't even enjoy it."

"Yea I get that." Punk agreed. "But the thing she said about fear and want make sense."

"You want another child." She said slowly.

"I didn't say that." Punk disagreed. "I was just saying she made sense."

"I can't and won't go through that pain again." She told Punk. "I love you and I want you to be happy but if you want children that's something I just can't give you." she told him sternly and he just eyed her. "I want you to be happy and if you need that and want to leave-"

"Relax." he laughed grabbing her arms. "I was just asking."

"You want children." she noted. "I don't blame you I want them too I just can't do it."

"It's fine." he assured her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry." She sniffled against his chest.

"Don't be." he said to her pulling away. "We discussed this and we agreed no more children."

"Yea." she said nodding. "No more. I really should get downstairs and to work."

"Don't forget to fill out your paperwork first." He reminded her.

"Ok." AJ said giving him a kiss.

"And an apron." he reminded her as he watched her walk to the door. "You should wear two one on the front and back."

"Right." She smirked and walked out of the office.

An hour later Punk was getting antsy and decided to go downstairs and check in on AJ and see how she was doing. As he walked to the door it opened itself and Maria walked in.

"Hi." Maria greeted and Punk wasn't sure how to respond or react. "I think we should talk."


	12. Dream Weaver

**Dream Weaver**

* * *

"You shouldn't be here." Punk said to her.

"Why? Are you going to attack me again?" Maria asked him. "And before you say or do anything just know I have friends right outside the door and the minute I scream they're coming in."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Punk asked her dramatically. "I never touched you!"

"We were both there that night." Maria reminded him.

"You may have been there but I wasn't." Punk argued. "I'm sorry if someone hurt you but it wasn't me!"

"It was you!" Maria yelled back. "And the police told me they have to drop the charges because of AJ gave you an alibi!"

"She didn't lie for me she told the truth." Punk said to her. "I would never hurt you like that and why would I even want to?"

"That's why I'm here." Maria said holding back tears. "I need to know why you came into my home while I was sleeping and assaulted me and stop lying because I saw your tattoos!"

"Are you fucking crazy?" Punk laughed. "I was with my wife! Not only would I not do what you're accusing of me but why would I want to? I broke it off with you for a reason." He reminded her and she slapped his face. "You're wasting time if you think this was me." he told her as if she never slapped him. "If you're not making this up then whoever tried to hurt you is still out there."

"I'm looking at him." Maria said coldly. "And one way or another you're going to pay for what you did to me."

"I didn't do anything." Punk repeated in a defeated tone. "Don't you know me at all?"

"I thought I did." Maria said crying. "I didn't think you'd ever hurt me just like I thought you'd never go back to her."

"Her? AJ? My wife?" He questioned. "You had to have thought deep down I'd go back to her."

"You told me you wouldn't." Maria reminded him.

"Is that what this is about?" Punk asked her. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings by breaking up with you but what you're doing isn't right this is my reputation you're fucking with, I could have gone to jail!"

"You should!" Maria yelled back at him. "Do you know that I can't sleep without the lights on? And forget my bedroom, I sleep on the couch with a knife under my pillow."

"I'm sorry you're so scared but you're only wasting your time focusing on me." Punk said to her. "I was home in bed with my wife."

"She'd do anything for you." Maria reminded him. "She'd lie for you."

"Not for this." Punk said to her.

"Right." Maria remarked with a cold laugh. "You make me sick I can't believe I thought I loved you."

"I didn't do it." Punk said again. "And that's the last time I'm going to say that to you. I do hope that the police find the guy who did this to you."

"They did find him and your father-in-law let him go." Maria snarled.

"Believe me if there was any proof I did it my father-in-law would lock me up and throw away the key." Punk told her.

"Right." Maria said to him and turned to walk the door. "You know just because the police didn't charge you doesn't mean you won't pay for this later down the line in life. Karma is real and it will bite you in the ass." she then walked out the door.

Punk went back behind his desk when the manager walked into his office.

"Look man, I think your wife is great and all but she just tossed a drink on a guy." Keith told him. "Also she keeps dropping shit."

"Give her a few more days if it doesn't work out we'll move her behind the bar or something." Punk said absently.

"You told me you wouldn't tell him." AJ said entering the office and narrowing her eyes at Ken.

"I'm sorry AJ." Ken said to her. "But you have a terrible attitude towards the customers."

"That guy kept dropping his napkin so I'd bend over and pick it up." AJ argued.

"So just bend over and pick it up for him." Ken said slowly. "What's the big deal?"

"I'm a waitress not female entertainment." AJ scoffed.

"You're both." Ken corrected. "Punk?" he asked looking for him to back him up.

"Just don't throw drinks on them." Punk said to her. "Get one of the guys to take over."

"Fine." AJ said folding her arms and Ken walked out of the office. "Are you alright?"

"Maria was here." Punk told her. "The police are dropping the charges I just got off the phone with the lawyer to confirm."

"That's great." She smiled.

"She swears it was me." Punk said to her.

"That's insane." AJ said to him. "You were with me."

"I know but she still thinks it. She really thinks I'd be capable of doing something like that?" Punk asked her. "Is there some guy out there who is in impersonating me or something?"

"I doubt that. She probably just made a mistake." AJ said shaking her head.

"She's positive it was me." Punk insisted.

"Well she's positively wrong." AJ shrugged. "Stop worrying about it it's all over now."

"Why do I have a feeling it's not?" He asked her as she walked around his desk and sat on his lap.

"It is. I feel bad about what happened with Maria but it's not your fault." She assured him.

"Just promise me you'll be careful." He said to her. "There's some maniac breaking into places and trying to assault women."

"I'll kick their ass." She smirked. "Besides I don't live alone." She reminded him and kissed him.

"You're not afraid of me, right?" he asked her.

"Physically?" she asked him. "Emotionally you hold everything."

"I don't take that lightly." He assured her.

"I know." She said kissing him again.

"AJ." Ken peeked his head into the door and pointed to his watch.

"You'd think being married to the boss would get me some perks." She mumbled.

"You said you didn't want any." He reminded her laughing then slapped her ass as she stood up. "No more throwing drinks." He warned her and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes boss." She mocked and left his office.

* * *

 _AJ was pacing outside of the arcade where she worked as she waited for Punk. She was shaking her hands up and down and basically making a hole in the sidewalk. She could feel her heart beating out of her chest as Punk approached._

" _Hey." He greeted then frowned. "AJ what's wrong?" he asked and she ran and wrapped her arms around him._

" _Phil." She cried into his chest._

" _Was it your parents again?" he asked her._

" _No." She sniffled. "I have something to tell you."_

 _"Alright." He said as she pulled away._

" _Maybe you should sit down." She suggested shaking._

" _Are you hurt?" he asked concerned now._

" _No Phil." She assured him shaking her head and looking down at her hands and mumbled something._

" _I can't hear you AJ." He said to her. "Can you look at me?"_

" _Phil I don't even know how to say this." She admitted. "I'm pregnant."_

 _"You're what?" he asked._

" _I'm pregnant. Remember when I had the flu? Well it turns out it wasn't the flu. My mom took me to the doctor and she told me I'm pregnant." she told him._

" _Holy shit." he said running his hands through his hair. "Are you sure?"_

 _"Yes I'm sure the doctor told me." She said to him._

" _How could this happen?" He asked her._

" _You didn't use a condom." she reminded him._

" _So this is my fault?" he asked her._

" _It's half your fault." She pointed out._

" _I know you're right I'm sorry." he said pacing himself now. "What the fuck are we going to do?"_

" _The doctor gave me this stuff to read about our options." She said to him. "My parent's said I can't keep it."_

" _What?" he asked her._

" _They want me to put the baby up for adoption." She told him. "They were so awful Phil."_

 _"Is that what you want to do?" He asked her._

" _I don't know." she admitted confused. "I haven't even thought about it yet I've barely had time!"_

" _I know, I know." He said grabbing her. "Just take a minute."_

" _My parents are furious." AJ warned him. "My dad won't even look at me! He said I've ruined my entire life! They said I can't be in college and be a mom and I can't raise my child under their roof. I can't afford to move out Phil." She cried._

" _So you want to keep the baby?" he asked her._

" _I guess I do." She said to him. "It's our baby it's not up to my parents to decide for us."_

" _You're right." he agreed._

" _I don't want to give my baby away." she said shaking her head. "I also don't know what to do I'm freaking out!"_

" _I know you are." Punk said to her. "I can't believe this happened."_

" _My mom and dad thought I broke up with you imagine their surprise." She scoffed._

" _I'll expect to be arrested within the next few days." he muttered sitting on the curb and she joined him._

" _I'm 18." she reminded him. "He can't do that."_

" _He'll find something." he said looking straight ahead at the cars passing._

" _I'm going to ask for extra shifts here." She told him. "It won't be a lot but plenty of girls can do this alone." she told him alone. "I could get government help, right?"_

" _You're not alone." he said to her. "I have money." he reminded her._

" _Your parents don't let you touch the money." she pointed out._

" _They'll have to." Punk shrugged. "I'll get a job and with both of our money combined we can swing it right?"_

 _"Do you even know the prices of diapers?" she asked him. "And we need baby stuff like a crib and a stroller-"_

" _We'll figure it out." He said to her. "My parents will help."_

" _Your mom thought I was your new cleaning lady." AJ pointed out. "She hates me they won't help us."_

" _Fuck it than, we'll do it on our own." Punk said to her. "Plenty of people do."_

" _I'm scared." She admitted. "I don't know if we can."_

" _Do you want to not have this baby?" he asked her._

" _It's my baby." She responded. "I don't have a choice. I'm not having an abortion or giving it up for adoption I'll just do it alone."_

 _"For the hundredth time you're not alone." He reminded her. "I'm right here with you."_

" _You don't want a baby." AJ reminded him._

" _It's not something I thought was going to happen right now but like you said what choice do we have?" he asked her. "I don't want someone else raising my kid. So we're going to do it and it might not be easy but we'll figure it out."_

" _What do we even know about parents?" she asked him._

" _Nothing." he shrugged. "But we'll figure it out. I love you and you love me and we're going to love this baby whether we are surprised or not."_

" _You're right." She agreed and rested her head on his arm. "I'm still really scared. I told my mom I was going to church to seek forgiveness. She didn't even want me to tell you. She said if I decided to keep the baby that the next to I go home it's to pack up my stuff. Where am I going to go tonight?"_

" _With me." he said to her._

" _I don't know if Colt is going to like it." AJ said to him referring to his roommate. "I throw up all night and morning."_

" _So does he because he drinks too much." Punk smirked. "It's going to be ok."_

" _Do you really love me?" She asked him. "My mom said that you'll run out on me and leave me a single mother."_

" _That's not true." he said to her. "I could never abandon you as it is but now that you're having a baby? It would just never happen."_

" _It's us against the world." She sighed. "Your parents aren't going to be any happier than mine."_

 _"But mine will have no choice but to help us they'd never let us tarnish their good name." Punk snorted. "Your parents will come around."_

 _"You don't know them." AJ said shaking her head. "Once they have their minds made up that's it."_

" _You have your own family to worry about now." he reminded her. "When you went to the doctor did they say if the baby was ok..."_

 _"I didn't see that kind of doctor. I have to find a new doctor and I don't know how I'm going to pay for that because once I don't go to school I'm off my dad's medical-" She told him starting to cry._

" _I'll get you the best doctor." he promised her._

" _You're sweet." She sighed feeling herself all cried out._

 _A couple of people walked by and AJ got a whiff of the food in their bags from the arcade. It was something greasy and turned her stomach._

" _What's wrong?" Punk asked but AJ jumped up and ran over to the public garbage and began to throw up._

* * *

AJ shot up after dreaming of what happened in the past and looked to her side and saw Punk still sleeping. Just like in her dream her stomach was turning and she ran into the bathroom and spilled out anything she could have possibly eaten the last couple of days.

"Oh fuck." she groaned leaning against the wall and across from the toilet.

AJ remembered how she used to get sick every morning while pregnant with PJ and now she was trying to calculate her last period but she couldn't even remember. She let herself cry silently as she remembered the dream she had an what happened next.

 _Punk opened his apartment door and saw AJ standing there holding a bag._

" _So your parents meant it huh?" he asked taking the bag from her and ushering her inside._

" _Yea." She said to him. "Did you talk to your parents?"_

" _I did. Well I spoke to my mom." He said putting her bag on the couch. "She's not going to be much help. I might be able to work on my dad or maybe if I could sit them both down and talk to them."_

" _What the hell are we going to do?" AJ asked pushing her hair out of her face. "We can't raise a baby here." she said gesturing around the small apartment.  
"It also smells in here." She noted scrunching up her nose. _

" _That's my gym clothes." Colt smirked walking into the room. "Hi AJ."_

 _"Hi. Sorry to be invading your space." She said to him._

 _"Oh don't worry about it." Colt said to her. "I think the three of us- well I guess four of us are going to have fun."_

" _I hope so." she said with a weak smile._

" _We can put the crib in your room." Colt told her. "And when the baby is old enough we put it out here and put like a curtain up and he can have his own privacy and stuff."_

" _That's thoughtful." AJ said then began to cry. "Your friend is more supportive than my own family." she sobbed as Punk held her._

" _He's more supportive than mine too." Punk smirked._

" _What am I going to do about a doctor?" she asked him._

" _I don't care how much it costs you'll get the best." he assured her._

" _Or you two could just get married and AJ will go right on your insurance." Colt suggested sitting down and turning on the TV._

" _Don't be crazy." She laughed._

" _No it's a good idea." Punk said to her. "Why not?"_

" _Why not?" she laughed._

" _Give me one good reason." He encouraged. "We love each other, we're having a baby, you need the insurance, my parents will have to take us seriously and help us out- what could go wrong?"_

" _Married?" she asked seriously._

" _It's not the most romantic way to ask you but our backs are to the wall here." he pointed out._

" _I don't want to get married just because I'm pregnant call me a helpless romantic but I want to get married because of love." She said to him._

" _We do love each other." Punk pointed out. "And now we're having a baby and we're going to be a family, just the three of us."_

" _Just the three of us." She repeated and actually cracked a smile._

" _We'll go right down to the courthouse this weekend and do it." Punk said to her._

" _That's how you're proposing?" Colt asked from the couch._

" _I wasn't planning this." Punk said to Colt annoyed. "I'll get you a ring."_

 _"I don't need a ring." She said shaking her head. "Let's do it."_

 _"Yea?" he asked grinning._

" _Yea let's get married." She smiled and he lifted her and spun her once._

* * *

"You ok?" Punk asked walking into the bathroom and finding her on the floor.

"Yea I must have eaten something bad." She said flushing the toilet.

"You don't look pale." He said helping her up and then felt her head. "Don't have a fever."

"Yea it's weird." she shrugged. "I'm going to go back to bed."

"No run?" he asked surprised.

"Nah." She said shaking her head.

"You sure you're alright?" he frowned.

"Yea I am." She promised. "Why are you up so early?"

"I just can't stay asleep." he admitted.

"The Maria thing again?" she questioned.

"Yea." He admitted. "I just can't shake it."

"She's upset and hopefully she'll be able to realize it wasn't you and try to figure out who it really was." She said to him.

"Yea." Punk agreed. "You should go get some more sleep though." he said brushing her hair out of her tired face. "If you can't work tomorrow night-"

"I can work." She assured him.

"I'm going to take a shower then probably head down to the gym." he told her. "You want me to bring you up some soup later?"

"That would be nice." She smiled then walked out of the bathroom.

AJ got back into Punk's bed and pulled the covers up and placed her hand over her stomach. She was absolutely terrified. It wasn't just the fact that she was pregnant but depending on how far long ago she was _if_ she was, was Punk or Billy the father? She could only imagine what that psycho would do if he found out she was carrying his child. She still wasn't sure how Punk would react all she knew is that she had never wanted another child and yet here she was again, terrified.

The next morning after throwing up more AJ wandered downstairs still in her pajamas.

"Hey." Punk nodded as he drank his coffee. "I thought you'd still be sleeping."

"I can't sleep." she groaned sitting at the kitchen table. "My stomach won't settle."

"You want coffee?" he asked her and she shook her head.

"Tea?" she asked and he nodded and walked over to fill the pot with water.

"You want me to make you a doctors appointment?" he offered.

"No I think it'll pass." She said to him. "How are you feeling?"

"I wasn't the one with my head in the toilet half of the night and morning." He smirked. "Whenever you're feeling better you should go down to the school and sign up for your classes."

"Oh right." AJ said remembering she was about to restart school. "I think I missed the deadline."

"Alright well still go down there and find out when you can sign up for the next term." he said to her. "Why don't you go up to bed?"

"I can't sleep even if I tried." She said to him. "I kept having the weirdest dreams all night."

"Yea? What about?" he asked.

"Well they were memories actually." She said to him. "Just things." she shrugged. "Nothing I want to talk about."

"I have a few meeting today for the club do you want me to cancel?" he offered.

"No!" she said quickly.

"I don't feel right leaving you here sick by yourself." He frowned.

"Really I'll be fine." she told him.

"Ok." he said eyeing her carefully.

* * *

AJ snuck out when Punk left to go to her doctors. She called in with an emergency and he agreed to take her. She hadn't even taken a pregnancy test but she knew.

"Yup." The doctor said looking at her folder. "Your urine test came back positive."

"Oh shit." she groaned.

"So this wasn't planned I take it?" The doctor asked her and she shook her head. "Would you like me to go over your options?"

"Options?" she asked clearly in shock.

"I think these options were presented to you a few years back." He reminded her.

"I won't have an abortion." She told him.

"So you're going to continue with the pregnancy?" he questioned.

"Of course." AJ said to him. "How far along am I?"

"You have to see your gynecologist for that information and get a sonogram." the doctor told her.

"I have to know." AJ said almost desperately.

"I can't tell you for sure." He told her again. "But judging by when you got your last period I'd say six weeks."

"Please don't say that." She whispered.

"Is everything alright?" he frowned.

"No." She began to cry shaking her head.

"Is paternity an issue for you Mrs. Brooks?" the doctor asked.

"Don't tell Phil." She pleaded and the doctor gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I would never. There's such a thing as client patient confidentially." The doctor reminded her. "There are tests that can be performed when you're father along but you have to speak to your doctor about that."

"I didn't even want another baby." she cried and he handed her a tissue. "I literally just had this conversation yesterday with Phil."

"I see." he nodded listening intently.

"And he was fine with it! I can't lose another baby." She cried.

"Who said you're going to lose it?" The doctor questioned.

"I can't." She cried.

"But clearly you're going to." The doctor pointed out. "My wife miscarried at six months when she was pregnant with our first." He told her.

"I'm sorry." She frowned.

"She never wanted to get pregnant again." He remembered. "Then she did by some stroke of luck and our daughter is going to be 15 next week." he smiled.

"We just moved on from all of this." AJ told him. "We took PJ's nursery down finally we agreed to never have another child, I was going to go back to school-"

"You can still go back to school." The doctor told her. "Plenty of women do."

"I was another man six weeks ago." AJ confided. "Right before my husband and I agreed to get back together." she told him. "This man isn't very stable." she told him.

"I can't tell you what to do April I'm just your doctor but from friend to friend I suggest you tell Phil as soon as possible." the doctor told her.

"What if this baby isn't his and he leaves me?" AJ sniffled.

"I've known Phillip since he was 14 years old and I know how much he care for you, he's not going anywhere." the doctor smirked.

"He's a great man." AJ agreed. "But this other guy I'm afraid of him." she admitted out loud for the first time. "He has a mental disorder."

"Again I can't tell you what to do." The doctor repeated then whispered. "But I wouldn't tell this guy."

"What if he finds out?" AJ questioned.

"Then I suggest you tell Phil because you know he'll take good care of you." The doctor told her.

"I can't believe this happening again." she said to herself.

"This is a happy time April." The doctor smiled. "I know it doesn't seem it right now but you have a life growing inside of you and that will change your minds on things."

"I doubt it." She mumbled.


	13. The Right Thing

**The Right Thing**

* * *

A couple of days later Punk was still raking his mind around the entire Maria situation but he was also thinking of AJ who he knew hadn't been feeling well. He had also been thinking about the ring situation and didn't want to just pass her back her wedding band.

"Seems flashy." Colt snorted as Punk showed him the ring he had for AJ. "And that's an engagement ring are you proposing? Because I'm about to save you some money and remind you that you're already married."

"I've had this for years." Punk confided. "I got it a few months after PJ was born I had always promised her a big diamond and this was it but things fell apart and I never got the chance to."

"It's nice." Colt nodded. "Are you going to get remarried?"

"We had discussed it years ago." Punk sighed remembering. "She always wanted a big wedding even though her family wouldn't go. She was going to carry PJ down the aisle since her dad wouldn't walk her." He smiled.

"Does she still want that without PJ?" Colt asked unsurely.

"We haven't discussed it, maybe after I give her the ring." he said admiring the ring he picked out so many years ago.

"Where is she by the way? I thought she was working here now?" Colt questioned.

"She's been sick." Punk said to him. "Besides she doesn't have to work here she's insisting on it."

"So what's going on with Maria?" Colt asked as he sat at Punk's desk and ate a burger that was brought up from the bar.

"She's convinced it was me." Punk shrugged. "Swears she saw my tattoos."

"You're not the only man in Chicago who has sleeve tattoos." Colt pointed out.

"She knows my tattoos." Punk said to him. "She's asked for the story behind every single at least twice."

"Maybe she's just trying to get back at you for AJ." Colt suggested.

"That's what I thought but I know her and she really does believe it was me." Punk said to him.

"She's fucking crazy." Colt scoffed and watched as Punk stood up. "Where are you going?"

"My wife is home sick. I'm going to bring her hot soup and a bunch of those crappy gossip magazines she likes to read." Punk said putting on his jacket.

"Right back into domestic bliss even though you two kind of acted the same way. What's really the difference by the way?" Colt asked. "I mean you worshiped her before what's the difference?"

"The difference is that we communicate more." Punk told him slipping the ring into his pocket. "And she's in my bed every night not some other guys."

"It's the sex." Colt laughed.

"It's not just the sex but the sex is nice." Punk smirked. "I forgot how amazing she is."

"Yea she was so amazing you knocked her up the first time." Colt laughed. "Trying to do it again?"

"No." Punk said to him. "We talked about it just last week and I thought maybe she did but she's as dead set against it as I am thankfully. I'm just not father material."

"That's insane you were great with PJ." Colt said to him.

"Yea I was great with him until I let him die." Punk remarked.

"You didn't let him die you would have done anything for that kid." Colt said almost disgusted. "Stop with that shit I hate that you both beat yourselves up over this. "2,500 children die from SIDS every year and did you know that over 2,000 children die mysteriously in their sleep? Are you saying over four thousand parents are bad parents?"

"Of course not." Punk said to him. "Why are you talking about this? And how do you know that?"

"I looked into it." Colt said to him. "I was actually obsessed with it and there's nothing you could have done. You really have to stop blaming yourself now and don't call yourself a bad father because you were amazing in that short time." he told him seriously.

"We agreed." Punk said to him. "We tried being parents and it clearly wasn't meant to be for us. I'm completely fine without children and so is AJ."

* * *

AJ was in her parked car and had the light on inside as she looked at the picture. The sonogram photo was given to her today after her appointment and she had gotten the confirmation that she was almost 7 weeks along which meant there was a greater chance that Punk wasn't the father of her unborn child, a child she didn't want. She placed the photo into her jacket pocket and turned off the light and her car and grabbed her gym bag.

AJ walked over to the little hut like stand where she could rent a room. She walked over to the man and he seemed very uninterested in any customers.

"Hello?" AJ asked annoyed knocking on the glass as she tightened her jacket around her because it was freezing out.

"Yea?" the man asked looking at her.

"I need a room. Your sign says you have vacancy's." She said to him. "I need it open ended." she told him.

"$745 a week." He said reaching for a key and AJ pulled out cash. She knew saving that money from the gym would come in handy.

"You guys are discreet here right?" she asked slipping him the money.

"Are you hiding from the cops?" he asked her. "They're always around here."

"No I'm hiding from my husband." She said and he nodded.

"We're discreet." he said with a faint smile and slid the key under the window. "He's not going to show up here with a gun or anything is he?"

"No he hates guns." She said to him. "He's not even violent. I'm the one that messed up. I can't face him." she blurted out nervously.

"Right." he said to her. "Room 15."

"Thanks." She said slightly embarrassed by her outburst.

AJ walked across the lot and unlocked the door to her room. The room was absolute trash but that's what she felt she deserved. She dropped her bag by the bed and fell into the stiff bed. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the sonogram again and frowned. Having this baby was going to be hard enough, doing it without Phil was going to be next to impossible but Billy being the father would make this impossible.

* * *

When Punk arrived home he went up the stairs with soup he had picked up on the way home. The new bed that had just arrived was empty and a note was lying on it by her pillow. Punk placed the soup down and read the note. It was short, sweet and to the point just like AJ's natural personality.

" _I'm so sorry, you'll never know how much. -I love you, April."_

Punk read the short note at least a hundred times then folded it up and slipped it into his back pocket. He moved around the room and under the bed where he knew she had kept her spare money from the gym. The lock box was still open but empty then looked in her closet and saw most of her clothes were still there, if she took anything it wasn't much. He also saw her phone was left on the side table. He grabbed his keys and ran out the front door.

Punk walked into the police station and was arguing with the officer at the front desk.

"She left a note." The officer reminded him. "She left you. I know this is probably hard to hear-"

"No you don't understand she didn't take clothes, she didn't take her phone and her cash was gone. Somebody clearly broke in and hurt her."

"Was there anything broken in the house to prove forced entry?" The officer asked him with a sigh.

"No but-" He began.

"We can't file a missing persons report for an adult for at least 24 hours." The officer told him.

"That's not true." Punk said shaking his head. "I know that's not true but you're just trying to get me out of here but I'm telling you right now that I'm not going anywhere my wife would never just up and leave like this and there's this guy who has been harassing her she filed a report on him."

"What's your wife's name?" The officer asked typing at his computer.

"April Mendez-Brooks." he told him and the officer looked up at him.

"Hector Mendez's little girl?" the officer asked.

"Yea I guess." he said annoyed. "Will her being his daughter quicken this process?" he asked him.

"The compliant was against Billy Fisher?" the officer asked.

"Yes. He's a fucking lunatic and he's stalking my wife." Punk told him. "And my ex-girlfriend was assaulted too what if someone is trying to hurt people I'm connected to?"

"Please Mr. Brooks calm down." The officer said to him.

"I won't calm down until I see you and three more officers racing out of here to search for my wife!" Punk yelled.

"Phillip." Hector Mendez boomed and he rolled his eyes. "What's happening with April?"

"Someone took her." Punk told him and Hector narrowed his eyes.

"She ran off." The officer behind the desk told him.

"She wouldn't do that." Punk repeated to that officer.

"She left a note." The officer told Hector.

"She also left her clothes and phone." Punk told Hector.

"Let me see the note." Hector said holding his hand out and Punk gave it to him.

"She didn't say she was leaving she just said she was sorry." Punk said to him. "If she was leaving for good she would have said that."

"I'll take it from here." Hector told the officer who nodded.

"AJ told you about the artist didn't she?" Punk asked him.

"She did." Hector said passing him back the note.

"He hasn't let up probably because you didn't do anything about it." Punk told him. "He's showed up at her job forcing her to quit, he painted the side of my club in honor of her, he was at my family's gala taking pictures! You know AJ wouldn't just pick up and leave."

"When April's back is against the wall she runs." Hector reminded him. "She did it to me and her mother and now she's doing it to you."

"She ran to me." Punk reminded him back slowly. "She never has to run from me and she knows that. Something has to be wrong and I know you're still pissed at her for getting pregnant and married and ruining your dreams from her but she's still your daughter and you should want to find her as much as I do."

"Maybe the relationship wasn't working out for her." Hector suggested and Punk just huffed in anger. "She didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"She didn't take all of her clothes." Punk reminded him. "She's not using her credit cards, she's been sick and we've been trying. We've been going to therapy."

"You have?" Hector asked him.

"Yes!" Punk yelled. "We're both committed to our relationship."

"If she left-" Hector began.

"She didn't willingly leave me. She's had her chance to do so plenty of times something is wrong." Punk insisted and Hector just eyed him.

* * *

AJ was fast asleep in her bed still fully dressed but exhausted. She heard loud banging at her door and her eyes shot open. She slowly got out of the bed and reached into her purse for her mace.

"I have a weapon!" AJ yelled without even looking outside the door. "I will use it if you don't go away!"

"Mace isn't going to keep me away." Punk said from outside the door.

"Fuck." She muttered in shock that he had tracked her down so quickly.

"Open the door AJ or I'm kicking it down." He warned her.

AJ sighed and removed the chain from the door and opened it for him. He passed right by her and began searching the room.  
"What are you looking for?" AJ asked him.

"The person who clearly kidnapped you." Punk snorted walking into the bathroom.

"No one kidnapped me." She sighed sitting on the bed knowing she was going to have this conversation with him whether she wanted to or not. "How did you find me?"

"I went to the police station and believe it or not I convinced your dad to help me. A patrol officer told him that your car was in this lot so here I am." Punk said to her. "I want a damn good explanation as to why you snuck out of our house after you swore to me you wouldn't, I want to know why you left me some shitty note, I also want you to apologize for giving me a heart attack and making me beg your dad for help."

"I can't do this right now." She said shaking her head.

"Do what? Was it something I did?" He asked her and she didn't respond. "If you weren't happy with us being back together you could have told me AJ what did you think I would have done?"

"I love you." AJ said to him. "That hasn't changed."

"Well something has clearly changed." He scoffed pacing back and forth in front of her. "Talk to me AJ!" he yelled stopping in front of her.

"I don't deserve you." She said looking up at him with swollen puffy red eyes. "You can do so much better than a fuck up like me."

"We've discussed this." Punk sighed. "If you're getting cold feet about us-"

"I'm not!" She yelled. "This isn't about our relationship."

"It must be if you left me." Punk said to her. "What was your big plan by the way? Were you going to live here forever?"

"I was considering it." She shrugged. "The bed isn't too bad."

"This isn't funny." he scolded. "What happened today? If it's not about us what the hell is it about?"

"Phil I'm pregnant." she sobbed out and he froze. "I found out last week."

"I thought we talked about this." he said quietly.

"I know." She cried out.

"We were careful right? You were careful?" he asked her.

"I guess not." she scoffed shaking her head. "I'm having a baby."

"So you leave?" Punk asked. "What were you planning on doing?"

"I wasn't going to sneak off to have an abortion." She insisted knowing that's exactly what he was thinking.

"So you were going to what? Raise the baby here?" He asked her. "You thought that was the most logical step?"

"It's so much more." AJ cried.

"We can work this out." Punk said to her quietly. "We weren't planning this or wanting it but it's happening and we're going to-"

"There is no _'we_ '." AJ snapped standing up.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"I went to have a sonogram today." She told him.

"Oh god." he said going pale. "Something is wrong isn't it?"

"You could say that." She replied sarcastically as she cried.

"What's wrong with the baby?" Punk asked her nervously. "Something already happened?"

"No." She said shaking her head. "The baby is healthy so far."

"Jesus AJ." He groaned. "Stop pussy footing around it and spit it out!"

"I'm seven weeks pregnant!" She yelled out.

"So?" he asked her.

"I wasn't just with you during that time." she reminded him and his face dropped.

"Oh god." He muttered as the realization hit him.

"It's might not be yours." she pointed out sadly and could tell he was devastated. "Billy could be the father and I'm scared of him." She admitted. "I left so he wouldn't find me."

Punk just moved and sat on the bed and looked straight ahead.

"Say something." She begged dropping to her knees before him and her hands rested on his one knee. "If you're mad at least yell at me." She pleaded as she cried. "I'm scared enough having this baby and now you might not even be there to help me through it-"

"Why didn't you tell me when you first found out?" he asked her.

"Because I knew there was a chance it wasn't yours and I didn't want to put you through what I'm going through." She insisted. "You don't want a baby and you're certainly not going to want one that isn't even yours."

"How can we find out?" he asked looking down at her but his face seemed so drained.

"I could do an amnio at around six months but there's a lot of risks." She told him. "I'm afraid to do it. I'd have to wait until the baby is born."

"Does Billy know?" Punk asked her.

"Are you kidding?" She asked him. "He's never going to know that's why I left. Who knows what he'll do to me or the baby." she said to him. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm numb." he said simply.

"It's ok." She said to him standing up. "It's why I left to begin with. You don't have to be involved and I don't blame you I'll figure this out on my own." he didn't say anything but looked away from her.

She stood up and looked at his sad face and her heart broke from him. He loved her so much and she literally ripped his heart out of his chest. He couldn't stand the idea of her with other men but if she was raising another man's baby he'd never be ok with it and she didn't blame him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "You can go now." she told him and walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind her because she couldn't stand to see him leave.

* * *

An hour of being in the bathroom AJ opened the door and saw Punk was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall closest to the bathroom with his head in his hands.

"Phil." She sighed sadly feeling his pain. "I told you to go." she said standing over him. "The longer you stay here the more it's going to hurt."

"I got you this." he said finally looking up at her and pulling the box out of his jacket pocket.

"What is it?" she asked kneeling on the floor next to him.

He opened the box and she saw the beautiful diamond ring.

"I've had it for years." He told her looking at the ring. "I was going to give you this tonight finally."

"It's ok." She whispered as tears fell from her eyes and she closed the box for him. "I understand."

"No you really don't." He said opening the box back up and pulling the ring out. "I loved you so much when I picked out this ring. I was an awe of your strength when you left your home and had PJ. You were so extraordinary."

"I wouldn't say that." She scoffed.

"Nothing has changed." He said looking at her. "I love you and I want you to put the ring on your finger and I want to remarry you properly."

"Phil you don't-" she began.

"I found this on the floor." he said showing her the folded sonogram. "That's my kid." he said to her.

"I can't ask you to do this." She said shaking her head. "I won't."

"You're not asking me to do anything." He said to her. "You're having my child regardless of who helped you create it." AJ felt her heart swell up so much she thought she'd pass out. "I've never turned my back on you and I'm not about to start now we're a family in good times and bad that's what we promised each other five years ago."

"If Billy finds out-" She started.

"He'll never know." He promised her. "You don't have to be afraid anymore I'm here now."

AJ fell fully to the floor and wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest.

"There's a 50% chance this baby is yours." She reminded him.

"It's mine no matter what." He said as he held her.

"I'm not just scared of Billy." she admitted.

"Yea me too." He said softly.

"Do you think PJ hates us?" AJ asked lifting her head to look up at him. "Like he feels we're replacing him?"

"No I think he's probably really excited. Him and my dad." he said with a sad smile.

"I miss him everyday I don't know if I can do this again." She admitted.

"We're going to have to." he said to her. "And we've got each other which is the most important thing. And the doctor told you everything was good?"

"Yea." She nodded taking the sonogram. "I keep looking at it but I can never find the baby." she admitted and he smirked.

"Just like with PJ's sonograms." he said then pointed. "That little dot AJ." he pointed.

"Are you sure?" she asked squinting her eyes at the black and white photo.

"Yea I'm sure." He said amused keeping an arm around her as she practically laid in his lap.

"It's awfully small." She mumbled.

"It should be otherwise you'd be having an abnormally large baby and that labor won't be fun." He teased.

"You really want to remarry me?" she asked him.

"Yea I do. It's only fitting that I ask you the same day you announce you're pregnant." He chuckled. "That seems to be our thing." he slid the ring onto her slender finger and looked at it.

"Pregnant, in trouble and you always come through." She smiled looking down at the ring.

"You're not in trouble." he assured her. "It's not going to be easy and I wish I could tell you it would be but it won't be but I promise to not give up on us."

"Me too." She promised back. "It's really pretty."

"I'm glad you like it." He said to her.

"What about my band?" she asked him.

"You'll get it back when we get remarried." he said to her.

"A real wedding." She laughed. "And I'll be pregnant- I feel 18 again."

"We could wait until after the baby is born." he said to her and she shook her head.

"No." She said to him. "Sooner than that."

"Alright." He agreed.

"You're the most amazing in this world I'm going to give you anything you want." she said to him.

"Just don't sneak out again." He said to her.

"I'm sorry." She said as she laid across his lap. "I was scared."

"I know you were." he said to her. "Did you really think I'd let that psycho get to you?" he asked her. "Or I'd throw you out in the street?"

"I didn't want to break your heart." She admitted.

"I'm shocked." He told her honestly. "That's a lot of information to take in but my heart isn't broken."

"Are you sure?" she asked him. "I don't want you to be in any pain Phil."

"I won't be." he said to her.

"If the baby isn't yours you're going to resent it." she warned him.

"That baby is mine." he said firmly. "I don't need a test to me what I already know and feel."

"But if-" she began.

"It's my baby." he said yet again. "Our baby."

"Tell me the baby is going to be ok and we won't lose it like we did PJ." she requested.

"I can't promise you that." he told her honestly. "But I promise we're going to do better and try harder."

"Ok." She said to him.

She felt him wrap his arm around her and placed his hand over her belly and place a kiss on her head. She was safest with him and knew this wasn't going to be easy no matter what he said about being ok with all of this. She just had to pray that Billy never found out...

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**

 **Still to come...**

 **-Who really attacked Maria?**

 **-Who is really the father?**

 **-How will the Mendez and Brooks family react to the baby news?**

 **-Better question, how will Billy take the news?**


	14. Baby Blues

**Baby Blues**

* * *

A couple of nights later AJ was at home eyeing the empty room that was originally PJ's nursery but was now bare.

"We should have held onto a few things." Punk noted standing in the doorway.

"No. The new baby if it even makes it should have it's own things." She said then looked at him. "I don't want the baby in here."

"My room is empty we can use that." He suggested.

"I don't want to do anything until I know for sure this baby is ok." She informed him and he nodded.

"Ok." he said agreeing with anything she said.

"This could be like a game room or something for you." She said to him and he seemed confused.

"I thought this was going to be your office?" Punk asked.

"For what?" she asked. "Baby is coming whether I wanted it or not so there goes my school dreams and I can't even go back to being a personal trainer because who is going to want a big fat woman being their trainer?"

"You won't be fat you'll be pregnant." He corrected. "And you can still go to school it won't be easy but you can do it."

"I can't be both a mom and myself." She said to him.

"You're acting like this is death sentence." He noted.

"It won't be for me." She mumbled under her breath.

"You're going to have to pull yourself together now." He ordered her and she was surprised. "You're having this baby whether it was planned or not but don't be so negative. You're giving this baby an unfair advantage already."

"This kid is stuck with me as a mom it's already an unfair advantage." She said coldly.

"Is it the Billy thing?" he asked her and she cringed. "Is that why you hate this baby?"

"I don't hate it." She sighed. "I just...I just don't want to get my hopes up so much can go wrong and not just physically. If Billy decides to look into this..."

"He wont even know." Punk said to her.

"He'll be entitled to rights." AJ warned him. "I don't want to share my child with him."

"Our child." Punk corrected. "He won't have a leg to stand on- literally." he promised her.

"We should get going." She said walking past him and out of the room.

"For what?" he questioned.

"Work." She told him as he followed her into their bedroom and watched her undress and reach for her work uniform.

"You want to work?" he asked her.

"You just told me I could still go to school if I wanted." AJ reminded him. "I'm feeling better now and I want to work. I can't sit in this house all night waiting for Billy to show up."

"He's not showing up." Punk insisted. "I just don't think working at a crowded busy club surrounded by drunks is the right job for you at the moment."

"You're firing me?" she asked with a laugh.

"No of course not." He assured her. "Maybe you can work on the books for me? Handle orders and stuff?"

"I don't know how to do that." She said shaking her head pulling up her shorts.

"You'll learn." he shrugged.

"I'll stick to the waitressing." AJ informed him.

"No AJ." he groaned.

"Unless you plan on firing me which I suggest you don't because if you even consider it I will be forced to sue you and that will make our wedding awkward." She said with a smile as she put on her chucks.

"You'd sue me?" He asked with a laugh.

"Of course." She smiled teasingly.

"You'd basically be suing yourself because we share money." He pointed out smugly.

"I wouldn't sue you for money." She said to him and he smirked. "I'd sue you for Laundry rights."

"Oh really?" he laughed.

"Yes. I'd sue you and if and win I won you'd have to do laundry forever." She said to him with an excited smile.

"I don't think the courts would waste their time." He informed her.

"They'd hear me out." She said positively.

At that moment the doorbell rang and AJ froze.

"Relax." he said to her.

"It's him he probably broke into my doctors office." She whispered.

"He's a bi-polar psychopath not an intelligent burglar." Punk snorted and walked out of the room.

Punk peeked through the peep hole before opening the door. Hector Mendez stood tall wearing his uniform and Punk stepped aside to let him in.

"Hector." Punk greeted forcefully.

"It's been a couple of days and I was curious-" he stopped when he saw AJ coming down the stairs.

"Now isn't a good time we're on our way to work." AJ told her dad as she grabbed her jacket.

"You're a waitress?" He asked looking at her shirt and she nodded.

"I'm really good at it too." AJ smiled proudly. "Right Phil?"

"I'll be in the car, take your time." Punk said with a smile then walked out the door.

"You must not be that good." Hector smirked.

"He's just concerned." She said zipping her jacket up. "Is there something you needed?"

"Yea Phil came to the station looking for you I wanted to make sure you really wanted to be home and he didn't force you into it." Hector said to her.

"He didn't." She said simply. "That all?"

"Why were you at motel? Or do I not even want to know?" Hector asked.

"I did something stupid and I thought Phil would hate me but as usual I was wrong and he's still the only person in my life that I've ever been able to depend on." She informed him.

"Is that some sort of dig at me?" Hector asked her.

"Take it as you like." She shrugged grabbing her purse now. "I really don't want to be late for work so if you've satisfied your parental needs for this year can I go?"

"Your mother and I would like you to come to dinner." Hector said to her and AJ let out a laugh. "I'm serious April."

"Why?" AJ asked him. "Why the sudden interest?"

"It's not sudden we've been meaning to ask you for a while now." Hector said to her. "I think it's time we all try a little."

"I tried." AJ said to him. "When I found I was pregnant I begged for you guys to not throw me out but I'm not even mad about it because it was the best thing that had ever happened to me."

"You really believe that?" Hector questioned. "You could have been working in a huge law firm by now."

"That was never my dream that was your dream for me." She pointed out. "I wouldn't trade anything for the short amount of time I spent with my son, your grandson in case you didn't realize which I assume you didn't realize since you never met him."

"If you would have spoken to me at the service I would have told you that I regretted never getting the chance to know him." Hector said to her and AJ rolled her eyes.

"You were just upset that it wasn't a service in a church." AJ scoffed.

"Your son wasn't even christened." Hector argued.

"And that drove you and mom crazy. Phil doesn't believe in that." AJ reminded him.

"Maybe if her did-" Hector began.

"Don't you dare." AJ hissed at her father. "What happened to PJ was horrific and Phil carries the guilt on him everyday- it's so visible that it literally breaks my heart so don't you dare say if Phil believed in god things would have turned out differently because I believed in god and he did nothing for me!"

"April." Hector gasped.

"You should go." AJ said opening the door. "We're both just going to have to accept that we can never salvage our relationship because I'm different and don't get all huffy because last time I checked it was you who raised me."

"I'll let your mother know you can't make dinner." Hector said as he walked out the door. AJ waited a minute before walking out herself.

* * *

AJ was on cloud nine as Punk flexed into her spread body. Her nails were digging at his back as she kissed his lips and welcomed him into her.

"That's the spot." AJ moaned loudly.

"I know all of your spots." Punk reminded her smugly.

"Oh god!" she groaned slamming her head against the pillow.

"Louder." He commanded and she screamed louder as he moved harder. "If it's too much just tell me."

"It's not." She assured him as her eyes shut tightly.

It didn't take her long to climax but Punk kept moving inside of her. He rolled over so she was on top which he loved because he loved to lay there and let her take over. Her hips moved back and forth and her breasts were dangling over his face as his hands gripped her hips.

"Just like that." Punk encouraged not even having to flinch his hips.

"I know what you like too." She remarked just as smugly.

"You sure do." he grunted and bit on his bottom lip.

AJ kept moving until she felt herself hurling towards another release. She looked down at Punk who was anxious to finish off himself.

"Sorry." She forced out and felt herself come.

Punk rolled her back over and finished inside of her after a few hard thrusts then pulled out completely. AJ rolled onto her side and kissed his cheek before curling into his body.

"I'm glad we left work early." she grinned.

"Me too." He agreed holding her close. "So, what happened with your dad?"

"Nothing." She said to him. "I think he just wanted to make sure I was here of my own free will."

"And are you?" he questioned.

"Of course." She said to him. "I'm still scared."

"That's ok, it's natural." He said to her.

"Yea." She sighed. "I like the baby." she said to him and he nodded. "I know you think I don't but I do I'm just afraid to like it too much, you know?"

"You have to like it a little more." he told her. "The baby feels things in there and it needs to feel your love."

"Do you love the baby?" she questioned.

"Of course I do." Punk said honestly.

"How are you able to love a baby that might not even be yours-" she began.

"Is this how it's always going to be?" he asked cutting her off. "Are you going to constantly throw it in my face that I might not be the father? Like when the kids older are you going to not consult with me on things or let me part of it's life fully?"

"No." she said quietly. "I'm sorry I don't mean it like that."

"Are you going to see me as this child's father?" he asked her.

"I already do." She assured him sitting up. "It's all just been a lot."

"I get that but I told you I'm the father I don't need a test to prove it." He said to her.

"I'm going to have the test done." AJ promised.

"You don't have to, as a matter of fact don't." He said to her. "Nothing is going to change the fact that I'm going to raise this child and be it's father."

"How are you so amazing?" she asked him seriously.

"I was born that way I suppose." He teased seriously. "When's your next appointment?"

"A couple of weeks." She said laying back down. "You're coming?"

"To every single one." He said to her.

"We're going to have to tell your mother." She warned him.

"I don't see why." He said in the same casual tone.

"As much as I hate to admit it, the woman is present in your life and it's going to be her grandchild, more present than my parents." She reminded him. "Izzy will be excited."

"So you're just not going to tell your parents?" he asked her.

"Nope." she said to him. "Why? So they could judge us more? We're actually adults with money now and they'd still think that this child would ruin my life. Oh god." She said to herself quietly.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm my parents." She said to him as the realization hit her.

"No you're not." Punk argued.

"I am!" she said sitting up fully. "I've been so negative and depressed about this baby and I didn't even realize I sound just like my own mother. This baby is going to come out and hate me isn't it?"

"Impossible." He said to her.

"Very possible." She said looking at him. "I'd hate me. Promise me when this baby comes you won't let me be like my parents."

"You won't be." Punk assured her.

"Are you sure you don't mind turning your old room into the nursery?" she questioned.

"Of course not." He said to her.

"But the first six months at least the baby is in here with us." She informed him and he nodded. "I'm going to be a crazy nut just to warn you." she said seriously and he smiled.

"What's the difference?" he asked seriously and she pinched his arm.

"I mean it. I'm going to be that mom that's constantly holding a tiny mirror in front of the baby's face to see their breath and every time the baby twitches or sneezes I'm taking it to the doctor." she warned him.

"And I'll be right next to you doing the same thing." He assured her.

"We need one sane person." She snorted.

"We're sane." he reasoned. "We're just going to be cautious."

"Right." she agreed. "Very cautious but are we going to be so cautious that we're going to smother the baby and it's gong to count down the days until it's 18 so it can leave us?" She asked horrified.

"No." Punk scoffed then frowned. "We won't smother. Even though you can't spell smother without mother."

"Hey." She pouted.

"It won't happen again." Punk said to her. "We can't let what happened to PJ dictate the future of this new child. It's going to be really hard not to but we have to try."

"It is going to be hard." She agreed.

"We've faced hard before." he reminded her.

"We have." She smiled agreeing.

* * *

Across town Billy was at his art show. His pieces were all AJ and the pieces he got from PJ's nursery.

"Hey." Denise greeted her cousin. For a fancy event Billy was only wearing a dirty old t-shirt and ripped jeans, his hair was erratic as well.

"You like my pieces?" Billy asked his cousin as Seth stood behind her sipping a glass of champagne.

"They're the same as last time." Denise frowned. "Your mom called me..."

"I'm fine." Billy laughed. "I know that's why she called."

"She wants to know why you are not taking your medication." Denise said to him.

"Because it holds me back." Billy said to her. "I see things differently when I'm free of that."

"You can't be free of it." Denise reasoned. "You're obsessing again."

"Art is my life." Billy told her. "This is art-"

"It's pictures of AJ." Seth snorted.

"I bet you have some good ones." Billy smiled at him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Denise asked Billy then looked at Seth.

"Nothing." Seth said brushing off the remark.

"Months of sleeping with her and it was nothing?" Billy asked amused and Denise's face dropped.

"That's not-" Seth started but Denise ran off. "What is your fucking problem?"

"You saw the draw to her yourself so don't stand there and shit on my works of art." Billy said to him.

"It's not art!" Seth yelled. "It's stalking if anything." he shot at Billy then walked off in search of his wife.

"Beautiful show." A man smiled walking over to Billy and shaking his hand. "But very similar pieces to your last show."

"Yes I know I'm working on new photos." Billy said to him. "My muse is playing hard to get."

"Don't they all?" the man laughed. "Pretty girl."

"She's very pretty, it's her eyes." Billy agreed. "Deep, soul full, dark- just perfection."

"Is she your girlfriend?" The man asked and Billy nodded. "Lucky man."

"The luckiest." Billy agreed.

"Hope you bring her around next time." The man smiled sipping his glass.

"She's a homebody." Billy shrugged. "But next time I'll bring her out kicking and screaming if I have to."

* * *

Punk and AJ were sitting at the kitchen table in his parent's home. The table conversation was basically between AJ and Izzy as they talked about a show they were both watching.

"You're awfully quiet." Catherine noted looking across the table to Punk.

"I have nothing to say." Punk shrugged.

"Phil." AJ whispered kicking him under the table.

"Oh yea I guess I do." Punk said mumbled and looked towards his mother. "AJ and I are getting remarried."  
Oh for gods sake." she muttered dropping her fork.

"That's amazing!" Izzy cheered.

"You get to be a bridesmaid." AJ informed her with a grin.

"That's so cool!" Izzy beamed. "Did you hear that mom?"

"You don't have to come." Punk said to his mother.

"How terrible would that look if I didn't show?" His mother asked annoyed.

"We're also having a baby." AJ announced casually and his mother looked about ready to faint.

"A baby!" Izzy asked excitedly. "Congratulations! This is so great!"

"A baby?" Catherine asked the two.

"That's right." Punk confirmed placing his hand over AJ's.

"You know you don't have to get married every time you get her pregnant, right?" Catherine asked him seriously.

"Really? We thought that was standard protocol." Punk said back sarcastically.

"Are you even sure this child is yours?" Catherine asked him and AJ's face fell.

"Of course I'm sure." Punk said annoyed before AJ could respond. "What is the matter with you? Most women of your age would be thrilled to be a grandparent. We're not kids anymore we're both adults and we're having a baby with or without your blessing just like the first time."

"Relax." Catherine said to him. "A baby in the family seems nice after the hard year we had." she said surprising them. "The last five years actually. When are you due?" she asked AJ.

"November." AJ told her and she nodded.

"Perfect time of the year it's not warm or cold just right." Catherine said to them as she began to eat. "I'll throw you a shower."

"I don't want one." AJ announced and Catherine glared at her. "It's too soon to even think about that kind of stuff and I don't want to jinx anything."

"You didn't have a shower for your son." Catherine noted. "You should do one this time around."

"No one offered before." AJ pointed out.

"You're not alone anymore April." Catherine remarked stiffly. "You're not a child anymore and I think this is easier to process than the first time around unless your mother-"

"My parents are going to be as involved as they were the first time around." AJ confided and Catherine seemed surprised. "So not at all."

"That's fine." Catherine said to her. "One grandmother is enough."

"Grandmother?" Punk questioned.

"She's obviously not going anywhere." Catherine said pointing at AJ. "I'm going to embrace this unlike I did the first time around because life is unexpected. Also it's what Anthony would have wanted."

"Dad would have been so excited." Izzy agreed.

"Thank you." AJ said to her quietly.

"You took the news better than I expected." Punk had to admit.

"We're all full of surprises dear." Catherine smiled.

* * *

Punk and AJ arrived home after dinner and Punk was still trying to figure his mother out.

"She's planning something obviously." Punk said helping AJ out of her jacket.

"Yea my baby shower clearly." She said to him. "Maybe she really is just trying. I wish my parents would try a bit like your mom is."

"It's out of character for her." Punk argued.

"I think losing your dad might have changed her feelings a bit." AJ reasoned. "And to be honest after she started going into details about the shower I told her I didn't want I'm a little excited."

"Really?" Punk asked her.

"Yea." AJ smiled. "No one's ever thrown me a party before. It is her only grandchild cut her some slack and just be happy she didn't try to stab me."

"That is a relief." He teased.

"If she finds out that this baby isn't her blood-" She began.

"Again? Really?" Punk groaned. "I don't want to talk about it anymore and you told me you'd stop bringing it up."

"I know, I know." She sighed sitting on the couch. "It's just always going to be in my head until I know for sure."

"I told you I didn't want a test." Punk said to her.

"The amino at six months is risky but I've been thinking about it-" She began.

"Are you even listening to me?" he asked her. "I don't want to know. I already know what I am to the baby and that's it."

"What if there's genetic issues?" AJ asked him and Punk hadn't thought of that. "The doctor is going to need your medical history and Billy's and how do I go about getting that kind of information without tipping him off?"

"Fuck." Punk muttered.

"What if the baby is bi-polar like him?" AJ asked with wide eyes.

"The baby isn't bi-polar." Punk assured her.

"You don't know that!" she argued. "We didn't consider any of this Phil we have to do the test so at least we know what we're getting ourselves into."

"I really-" He stopped when there was knocking at the door.

"Who is it so late?" she asked standing up but Punk was already at the door and revealed a police officer.

"What did I do now?" Punk asked amused.

"I'm looking for April Mendez." the officer said to him.

"No April Mendez here." Punk told him.

"It's Brooks." AJ corrected walking over to the door. "What could I do for you?"

"Your father has been shot." The officer told her.


	15. Picture Perfect

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, have been under the weather. Thank you for your continued support & reviews!**

* * *

 **Picture Perfect**

* * *

"This was a bad idea." AJ said turning around towards the door she and Punk just walked through but he grabbed her shoulders.

"We already came all the way down here." Punk told her. "Just check in and see how he is I know you want to."

"I'm not welcome here." AJ noted as they walked further through the ER and saw a sea of blue as cops were waiting on word about her father.

"You're his daughter of you course you are." Punk insisted.

"April?" A woman asked who was sitting and slowly stood up.

"Mother." AJ forced out and her mother ran and hugged her.

"The police notified you?" she asked ignoring Punk completely.

"They did." She forced out uncomfortably. "How is he?"

"In surgery." she cried. "Come sit with me..."

"I'm with Phil." AJ pointed out to her mother. "You can acknowledge him you know."

"This isn't the time or place to take a stand with your boyfriend." Her mother scolded.

"Husband." AJ corrected.

"April please with this nonsense." her mother groaned.

"I'll go." Punk offered. "Just call me whenever you need to get picked up."

"I'll take care of my daughter." Mrs. Mendez said coldly placing an arm around AJ.

"No." AJ said pulling away from her. "You are not leaving." She said to Punk. "And you can sit by yourself for all I care because I won't do this without Phil."

"Your father needs positive thoughts and vibes he doesn't need him here." She said nodding towards Punk.

"He won't even know he's here but I need him here." AJ insisted. "If he goes, I go."

"You would abandon your family in their time of need?" Her mother asked stunned.

"Where were you when my son died?" AJ asked her bluntly. "You didn't even call me. You just showed up at the service and barely spoke to me. You didn't even shed a tear."

"Stop with this." Her mother cried.

"No you stop!" AJ hissed. "If you want us to leave just say it otherwise sit back down and keep to yourself if you can't be polite to my husband."

Her mother eyed her then shot Punk a glare before turning and going back to her seat.

"I think she hates me more than your dad does." Punk whispered.

"She does." AJ agreed simply and the two sat as far away as possible from her mother and the other officers. "Maybe I shouldn't even be here." she said to him.

"He's your dad." Punk pointed out. "No matter what's happened he's still your dad."

"He hasn't been my dad in years." AJ said to him. "Anthony was more of a father to me."

"He raised you." Punk reminded her. "And I know you want to know how he's doing."

"I wish they would have given me more to go on." She sighed. "Why wasn't he with his partner?"

"I don't know." Punk said to her. "You'll have to talk to the other officers."

"I don't want to talk to anyone." she sighed resting her head against his shoulder and fitting into the chair to get comfortable.

"Tired?" He asked her.

"Very." She yawned. "And a little queasy."

"Was it my mom's food? Did she poison you?" Punk asked half seriously.

"No it's just the baby." She groaned. "My morning sickness is at night."

"It was like that with PJ too." he remembered.

"It was." She smirked. "You know they don't hate you for who you are." she said to him and he looked at her. "It's not that you're a bad guy they know that. You've taken very good care of me over the years and they recognize it. At first it was the knocking me up at 18 thing but what it comes down is your religion."

"I assumed that." He sighed.

"They raised me very catholic, church every Saturday night and then Sunday school, prayers every night before bed, before any meal..." she trailed off.

"Do you believe in it? Do you miss that stuff?" he asked her. "I don't want you to think I'd keep you from something you believe in."

"I don't believe in anything." she said to him."God didn't hear my prayers about PJ, he didn't hear my prayers begging for my parents to speak to me again- it's just not real to me and it never was."

"I don't really care what they think of me." He said to her and she smiled.

"You did at one point. Remember when you showed up at my house all dressed up to ask my dad for his blessing to take me to the prom?" AJ laughed.

"Oh yea he went to pull his gun on me." Punk laughed. "He was just protecting you."

"I thought it was so sweet. I didn't speak to him for three weeks after that." She remembered.

"Do you feel bad you've missed out on your prom?" He asked her.

"I didn't. I loved the prom you threw for me at the hotel." She smiled.

"Colt helped me decorate." Punk told her.

"Yea I could tell. The empty beer cans hanging as decoration was a giveaway." She laughed. "It was perfect. The third best night of my life."

"Third?" he asked her.

"PJ being born is first, our wedding is second then prom." She told him.

"I have the same list." He smiled. "Soon the #1 spot is going to be shared."

"In November." She agreed. "I can't get over how excited your mom is."

"Me either." He admitted. "It's like the spirit of my dad possessed her or something."

"My mom would curse our baby." AJ said shooting her mother a glare.

"I doubt that." Punk said to her.

"She told me when I was packing that our baby was cursed." She admitted. "That he was a bastard. Your mother may have been a little self absorbed when it came to PJ but my mother was downright cruel. Her mother was like that too."

"Yea? Must run in the blood." He said to her.

"You think I have it in me?" she asked him.

"Nah you didn't get that blood in you." he said to her.

* * *

An hour later AJ was had fallen asleep on Punk's shoulder. She woke up when Punk gently moved his shoulder and she looked up to see her mother.

"April." Her mother said standing over her. "Your father is out of surgery they'll be letting people in to see him shortly."

"Is he going to be ok?" AJ asked rubbing her eyes.

"The doctors think so." her mother said and AJ stood up.

"We can go now." AJ said to Punk who just stood up.

"You waited all of this time and now you can see him and you don't want to?" Her mother asked astonished.

"I have nothing to say to him." AJ said simply. "I'm glad he'll be ok but that's it."

"How can you be so hateful?" her mother asked her.

"I'm tired." AJ said simply. "You guys don't want me here anywhere."

"You're tired?" her mother mocked. "And I'm not?"

"Trust me he doesn't want to see me anyway." AJ said grabbing her bag.

"April-" her mother began.

"I am tired, ready to barf and grumpy." AJ informed her. "My morning sickness comes at night and I shouldn't be here anyway."

"Morning sickness?" her mother asked. "You're pregnant again?"

"I am." AJ confirmed. "Do you have something you'd like to say about that?"

"Maybe you should go, I don't want your father upset." her mother said stiffly then turned and walked away.

"And you complain about your mother." She mumbled to Punk and walked to the elevator.

* * *

The next day AJ decided to go shopping. She was going to need maternity clothes eventually and she thought it would help clear her head. She picked up a few tops and bottoms and then passed by a baby clothes store. She looked in the window for a few moments and smiled realizing soon she'd get to shop in there again. The more days that passed the more attached and excited she seemed to get.

"Cute stuff in there." A voice said from behind her and she turned to see Billy. He seemed disheveled and erratic.

"Billy." AJ frowned eyeing the man.

"Hi April." He smiled tucking his hands into his pockets. "I've been trying to call you."

"I changed my number." AJ said to him nervously.

"I got that." he laughed. "You missed my art show, you were featured."

"Stop doing that." AJ said to him.

"Stop doing what?" Billy questioned.

"Showing pictures of me." She argued shaking her head. "It's creepy."

"It's art." Billy countered.

"No it's creepy and why are you here now? Did you follow me?" AJ questioned.

"I lost you in the food court." Billy smiled. "Your dark cloud still looms but there is something different about you." he noted narrowing his eyes trying to figure it out.

"There's nothing different and I'm not your concern." AJ said passing him. "Don't come near me again."

"I was sorry to hear about your dad." Billy said to her causing her to stop.

"How do you know about that? The news didn't release my dad's name." AJ noted.

"I heard he's going to make a full recovery." Billy said to her. "That's a miracle. Do you believe in miracles April?"

"I believe in you leaving me alone." AJ said to him. "I'm back with my husband-"

"It's not about love." Billy argued following behind AJ closely. "We don't connect emotionally but we do connect physically and our art-"

"It's not art!" AJ yelled turning around to look at him. "It's photos and you're really sick and I think you need some help."

"I do need help." Billy agreed. "Your help to be exact."

"The only thing you're going to get from me is a restraining order." AJ spat then stormed off.

* * *

When AJ arrived home she saw a woman leaving her house and getting into her car, it was Denise Rollins. She got out of the car and walked into the house to see Punk in the living room.

"What was Denise doing here?" AJ questioned.

"She just discovered her husbands affair and came over to tell me about it." Punk said to her. "She was less than pleased when I told her I already knew."

"Seth told her?" AJ asked him.

"Billy did." Punk said to her. "He's still showing your pictures by the way."

"I know." She sighed. "I saw him at the mall."

"Why didn't you call me?" He asked her first.

"Because it wasn't a long conversation." she said sitting next to him. "He's crazy Phil."

"I'm well aware. We need to get that restraining order." Punk said to her.

"He caught me about to walk into a baby store." She said to him. "I have to live in fear now of shopping for our baby?"

"No of course not. If anyone asks we'll say you're further along." He shrugged. "No big deal."

"When I have the baby early people will realize." She noted.

"No they won't. Plenty of women have their babies early." Punk said to her.

"I feel like I can't get excited for the baby because I'm too busy worrying when the other shoe is going to drop." AJ admitted.

"I know you're scared but you don't have to be." He assured her.

"What are we going to do about Billy?" She asked him seriously. "He's still coming around whether he knows I'm pregnant or not I don't want him around him. He looks awful and seems out of it."

"Denise mentioned how bad he has gotten." Punk said to her. "We have to go to the police again and report this stuff and hope a judge will give you a restraining order."

"What if they don't?" She asked him "Or what if they do? What do I do? Throw the piece of paper at him as he's following me?"

"I don't know what else to do." Punk admitted. "Do you want to move?"

"And leave Chicago?" she scoffed.

"Yea, why not?" he questioned. "Doesn't have to be forever just until the baby is born. What's really keeping us here?"

"Our jobs, your family, our friends." She trailed off. "Even though I probably don't have many of those left after Denise talks to them."

"We'll keep in touch with Izzy." Punk said to her.

"I don't know Phil." She sighed thinking about it.

"Think about it." He said to her.

"When I ran away to the motel you told me running was bad." she reminded him.

"Without me it is." He teased. "We runaway together, never from each other."

"He keeps showing my photos at art shows." She said to him and he nodded.

"I'm going to take care of all of it." Punk said kissing the top of her head.

"I think I'm going to go up and take a nap." She said standing up. "Want to join me?"

"I have a few meetings before work." he said to her. "But you should get some rest."

* * *

Punk used his hip to break open Billy's door as quietly as possible and Colt groaned.

"You said we were going to eat." Colt whispered and looked up and down the halls to make sure no one was looking.

"You can wait in the car. As a matter of fact I told you to wait in the car." Punk whispered back.

"I know this is Billy's place and I don't want to see you go to jail for murder." Colt said to him. "Just think before you act here." he insisted.

"He's threatening my wife and the police didn't help her so I have to take this into my own hands." Punk said to him. "But you shouldn't be involved."

"Why are you doing this?" Colt sighed. "You're going to get in trouble or worse piss off a mentally unstable man."

"AJ is pregnant." Punk said to him and Colt's face softened. "I can't have this guy-"

"Is Billy the father?" Colt asked as quietly as possible.

"I'm the father." Punk said sternly and Colt could just tell that he meant no matter what he was the father.

"I get you want to protect her and the baby but the press is still eating you alive for the Maria charges-" Colt began but Punk went inside. Colt rolled his eyes and followed Punk inside against his better judgment.

"What are we looking for?" Colt asked closing the door behind him.

"Well since he's not here I'm going to be looking for all the photos of AJ he has." Punk said opening drawers and cabinets.

"I'll check the bedroom." Colt said walking into the next room.

Punk opened a closet and pulled out a box that were filled with photographs but none where of AJ. He shoved the box back in the closet and walked into the bedroom.

"I don't see anything." Colt shrugged.

"Did you look under the bed?" Punk asked checking himself but there was literally nothing then opened his closet in the room and it was just clothes.

"He's a photographer, does he have a studio?" Colt asked and Punk realized Colt was right.

"Yea I've been here before he knows I'd be back." Punk said to him. "I don't know where his studio is."

"Well let's get the hell out of here." Colt said to him but it was too late.

As Punk and Colt walked out of the bedroom there were two uniformed officers with their guns out.

"Hands up." The officer instructed.

"This is a misunderstanding." Punk assured him as the cops searched both Colt and Punk.

"You tripped a silent alarm when you broke in." The officer told him as he cuffed him.

"Billy Fisher is a friend of mine." Punk remarked.

"Really?" the officer questioned.

"Really." Punk confirmed.

"Well, we'll have to ask him after we bring you down to the station." The officer said to him.

"That's unnecessary." Punk said laughing it off. "And my friend here-"

"Is joining us." The officer finished for him.

* * *

Punk was sitting in a small with Colt who seemed less than please.

"I really am sorry." Punk said to him. "I told you to wait in the car."

"I blame myself." Colt sighed.

"He's scary." Punk said to Colt. "Do you know what he'll do if he finds out AJ is pregnant? He followed her to the mall today, he's still using her pictures, he's becoming more unhinged."

"I'm not debating the severity of the situation." Colt said to him. "I did have a date tonight." he grumbled. "Can't you drop your father-in-laws name?"

"He's in the hospital." Punk said to him.

"He was the cop shot?" Colt asked and Punk nodded. "How is he?"

"He's going to live last we heard but AJ got into with her mother at the hospital." Punk said to him.

"About the baby?" Colt asked. "Congrats by the way, if I didn't say it before."

"Thanks." he said with a slight smile. "I'm pretty excited actually."

"You were just saying how you never wanted a kid and now you're going to raise one that isn't yours?" Colt asked quietly.

"There's a chance it's mine." Punk shrugged. "Doesn't matter, regardless I love AJ and I'm going to have this baby with her."

"Good for you." Colt said to him.

"I can't let this guy get a whiff of AJ being pregnant. He might fight for rights before we can have the baby tested or stress her out too much which I can't have either." Punk whispered. "I need him gone."

"Well now we're locked in a cell and he's out there." Colt pointed out.

"Fuck." Punk muttered standing up and beginning to pace.

"I'm sure she's fine." Colt said to him. "Did you call her?"

"No I called Cliff." Punk said to him.

"So you didn't call your wife who not only has the actual money to bail us out but also the clout since her dad's a cop?" Colt asked mockingly.

"What did I say about stress?" Punk asked annoyed. "She had a bad night as it was with her mom and right before her dad was shot she had an argument with him. When my mom is the most supportive grandparent you know there's a problem."

"Catherine is happy?" Colt laughed. "Holy crap did hell freeze over?"

"She won't be happy when she hears I've been arrested again." Punk smirked.

"I'm sure you wife won't be either." Colt teased.

"Nah she'll be pissed at the cops that arrested me, I could be caught with a dead body in my trunk and she'd still back me up." Punk smirked.

"She's a good woman." Colt said to him.

"Are you just saying that or are you judging her over this baby thing?" Punk asked him.

"I would never judge AJ." Colt assured him. "I know her life hasn't been easy and I know the loss of PJ took something away from her- both of you- I just hope this new baby fills a little of that void for you both."

"We're not looking to replace him." Punk said to him.

"I know but I still think it's nice." Colt said to him. "I think you two were meant to be parents, I've told you that before I just hope that when this baby is born you can handle the fact that it might not be yours biologically."

"Biology means nothing to me." Punk shrugged.

"Are you really sure about that?" Colt asked.

"Cabana, Brooks." An officer announced. "Bail has been posted."

"I knew Cliff would come through." Punk grinned.

"It was actually your wife." The officer said to him.

"Oh fuck." He muttered.


	16. Gender Reveal

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry again for the delay and thank you for your patience. Still sick so writing is difficult as I can barely keep my head up. Bare with me for a few more days and it will all be back to normal. Thanks again!**

* * *

 **Gender Reveal**

* * *

AJ was laying in the doctors office with her shirt pushed up as the doctor gave AJ her sonogram. One arm was resting behind her hand and her other hand was right over her stomach.

"The baby is progressing very nicely." The doctor smiled towards her and Punk.

"Everything is good?" Punk asked warily.

"Yes the baby's heartbeat is nice and strong and the length is right on target." The doctor smiled.

"Great." AJ smiled.

"Would you like to know the sex?" the doctor questioned.

"Yes" "No". Punk and AJ responded at the same time.

"You don't want to know?" AJ mocked. "Why wouldn't you want to know?"

"Don't you want to be surprised?" Punk asked her back.

"No." AJ snorted. "You can tell me." She said to the doctor and Punk rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure you don't want to know?" The doctor asked Punk who sighed.  
"I guess I don't have a choice she'll just tell me the minute we leave." Punk said to the doctor.

"I will." AJ said seriously to the doctor.

"A little boy." The doctor announced and both Punk and AJ seemed frozen. They were hoping for a girl because they didn't want PJ to feel like he was being replaced. "Hoping for a girl?"

"No its not that." AJ smiled cleaning her stomach off. "We just wanted healthy, right?" she asked looking at Punk who nodded.

"Well so far so good." The doctor said to her.

"I did want to talk to you about an amnio." AJ said pulling down her shirt and sitting up. "For paternity reasons." she added and the Doctor nodded and looked towards Punk.

"What are the risks?" Punk asked the doctor.

"It's a relatively safe procedure." The doctor assured them. "But in about every 1 in 400 cases miscarriage is possible."

"I don't want to risk the baby." Punk said to AJ. "We'll just wait."

"I'm not waiting." AJ insisted. "Billy is already curious as to why you broke into his house."

"I told him and the cops why." Punk reminded her.

"Just be lucky he lied for you." AJ said to him. "And do you know why he did that?"

"No I don't." Punk admitted.

"Me either." AJ hissed. "He's crazy I have to know."

"We usually have amino's anyway to look for down syndrome or other genetic disorders." The doctor told Punk. "Most women have them it's very common and very safe."

"You just said-" Punk began.

"That it's 1 in 400. What are the odds?" The doctor asked him.

"They said that about our son five years ago." Punk pointed out.

"Six years now." AJ added in a whisper and Punk just nodded.

"I wouldn't support it if I wasn't sure April or your child would be in good hands." The doctor said to him.

"Can we think about it?" Punk asked her.

"April is close to six months." The doctor pointed out. "She can have the test whenever but I'd rather do it sooner rather than later."

"Just a few days." AJ said to her and she nodded.

"Alright." The doctor said and passed her a sonogram photo. "Just contact my office if you decide to go ahead with it."

"Thank you." She smiled accepting the photo. "Another boy." She said looking up at Punk.

"I know." He said to her. "I'm a little relieved though."

"Why's that?" She asked.

"I don't think I'd be able to handle a little mini-AJ." He said seriously and she snorted a laugh.

"You're probably right." She agreed. "I already have a name idea." She said looking up at him.

"Really? After all of the planning you did if you were having a girl?" He asked her.

"I was thinking Anthony." She said to him. "After your dad, what do you think?"

"I like it." Punk said to her. "But you don't have to."

"I want to." AJ said to him.

"Alright." Punk smirked helping her off of the bed.

* * *

"Blue is so typical." AJ said looking at color swatches. They picked them up after the appointment so she could pick a nursery color.

"How about red?" he asked her. "It's a cool color and if we do red and black is Blackhawks colors." He grinned.

"Or we could make the nursery like a bat cave." She grinned.

"That's a little dark, no?" he asked.

"Yea I guess." She sighed. "Fine do your stupid blackhawks colors but I want to see comic book stuff hanging on the walls too." She warned him.

"Deal." he said sticking out his hand and she accepted and leaned in to kiss him. "Seal it with a kiss?"

"Uh-huh." She whispered gently cupping his face and kissing him again.

"I don't want you to do this amnio." Punk said pulling away from the kiss and she groaned from the loss of contact. "Things are going really good with this pregnancy."

"And they'll continue to." She assured him. "I have to know before Billy catches on. I've hidden it well but a sweatshirt isn't going to cover my belly anymore."

"I know." he said to her.

"Please?" she asked hopefully and he eyed her softly.

"Fine." He mumbled and she smiled. "But no matter what those results are I'm with you and the baby." he assured her.

"I wouldn't agree to this test if I thought otherwise." AJ said to him with a sad smile. "I'm very lucky to have you in my corner, we both are." she said referring to the baby.

"I don't believe in luck." He reminded her.

"I do." She said to him. "I don't know where I would be if I didn't have you."

"You'll never have to wonder." He smirked he leaned in to kiss her but the doorbell ringing halted his movements. He let out a sigh as she giggled and stood up and walked to the door. He swung it open to reveal AJ's father.

"Mr. Mendez." Punk greeted.

"Hello Phillip." Hector replied stiffly.

"Hi Hector." AJ greeted standing up as well.

"Hi sweetheart." He smiled. "May I?" he asked Punk referring to coming in. Punk looked towards AJ first and she nodded so he stepped aside to let him in.

"I heard you were released last week, how are you feeling?" AJ asked folding her arms.

"Better." Hector said to her. "I hear congratulations are in order." he said looking at AJ's growing bump. "Your mother told me."

"If you're here to repeat what she said-" AJ began.

"I'm not." Hector assured her. "I heard you came to the hospital, why didn't you come see me?"

"Phil and I clearly weren't welcomed." AJ shrugged. "We are a package deal which is something you and mom still can't accept."

"I accept it." Hector sighed. "Your mother doesn't and I may not like it but I do accept it."

"For what it's worth I'm glad you're ok." AJ said nicely and he smiled.

"Thank you it's worth a lot actually." Hector said to her. "I wanted to talk to your husband actually." He said looking back at Punk.

"Why?" AJ frowned.

"It's about his recent arrests." Hector said looking back at AJ now.

"You're on the job already? Isn't that a little soon?" AJ questioned.

"No I'm just here as a friend." Hector assured her.

"It's fine." Punk said to AJ. "Give us a few minutes."

"Alright." She said unsurely. "I'll be upstairs." she whispered to Punk then smiled at her father and walked upstairs.

"Which arrest are you here about?" Punk questioned folding his arms.

"None." Hector said to him and Punk smirked.

"You're not going to have the dad talk with me are you?" Punk asked amused. "You're a little past that."

"Well clearly the dad talk doesn't work with you so I won't waste neither of our time." Hector scoffed. "I was shot off duty as I'm sure you heard-" Hector began.

"Oh! I know where this is going, I did not shoot you." Punk said to him and Hector laughed.

"I didn't think you did." Hector said still laughing. "I know about your stance on guns."

"That's right we agree on nothing." Punk remembered. "Our stances on guns, policies, religion."

"I think maybe you should look into getting a gun actually." Hector suggested. "For my daughter's safety."

"Why would you say that?" Punk asked worried now.

"The man who shot me was you." Hector said to him and Punk frowned. "Well not exactly you but had your tattoos, that god awful Cubs cap you've been wearing since the day I met you, your red sneakers."

"That's impossible." Punk snorted.

"I know your tattoos." Hector said to him. "I've known you for five years now."

"And you're not arresting me?" Punk asked him.

"Because the height was off and the build." Hector said to him. "Facial hair was a bit different, shorter. I didn't get a good look at his face also when I struggled for the gun I rubbed against his arm and his tattoos were painted on."

"You're telling me someone painted my tattoos onto their arms?" Punk questioned.

"Every detail." Hector confirmed. "Who would do that?"

"I have no fucking idea." Punk said to him. "Maria..."

"We believe that maybe the man who assaulted Maria is the same man that shot me." Hector said to him. "Someone is framing you for these crimes."

"I don't-" Punk began then stopped.

"Why did you break into Billy Fisher's home a few weeks ago?" Hector asked him bluntly.

"He followed AJ." Punk told him honestly. "I was just going to talk to him but he wasn't home so I went inside and looked for photos he had taken of her."

"What kind of photos?" Hector asked him.

"I don't know. He uses them in his art show." Punk told him. "She doesn't want him using them. He also has photos of PJ and his nursery and she can't stand that."

"He's an artist." Hector shrugged. "Think he's capable of painting tattoos on his arms?"

"I don't know it's possible. But why would he lie for me and get me released on the break in?" Punk asked him.

"With a good attorney you probably wouldn't have even done time for that." Hector said to him. "Why is he targeting you? Why does he want you out?"  
"He obviously wants me out of the way because I'm the only thing keeping him from AJ." Punk said to him.

"What does he want from my daughter?" Hector asked him.

"Didn't AJ talk to you about him months ago when he first broke in here?" Punk asked him. "They dated very briefly and he's insane. He's bi-polar and off his meds. This is why she wanted a restraining order and it's important that he doesn't get any closer to her."

"Is he the father of her baby?" Hector asked him.

"No." Punk said without hesitation.

"Time frame matches up." Hector noted.

"Nope." Punk repeated coolly and Hector just nodded then smirked.

"We'll keep an eye on him." Hector said to him. "You just keep an eye on my daughter and stop seeking him out."

"As long as he stops seeking her out." Punk responded.

"If he is the guy he's very dangerous." Hector warned him. "What happens if something happens to you? If he grows frustrated with trying to set you up for things and get sent away he might find a permanent solution." Punk just smirked smugly. "That's right you're invincible." Hector remarked sarcastically.

"Is there anything else you need?" Punk asked him.

"No." Hector said then walked to the door. "But I will be in touch and if Billy comes near you or my daughter again call the police."

"Fine." Punk said to him and opened the door for him. "It's a boy by the way." He said as Hector walked out the door. "Your daughter is having a baby boy and I hope that you and your wife might try a little with her this time around. We're all getting a second chance here don't you believe in those?"

"I'm very happy for April." Hector said with a faint smile. "You too." he said to Punk surprising him. "I used to patrol the park not far from here a few years back, I used to see you and PJ sometimes you were good with him." then Hector walked away.

Punk closed the door and turned around to see AJ standing there.

"He's framing you?" AJ asked him.

"Your dad doesn't know that he's just guessing." Punk reasoned with her.

"Phil-" she began.

"Stop." He smiled walking over to her and placed his hands on her arms.

"You keep saying he's going to go away but he's not." AJ said to him. "I would talk to him I just don't want him to know I'm pregnant."

"No you don't have to talk to him and even your dad wants to know if he comes around you again." Punk said to her. "We had a good today right?" he asked and she had to smile. "The baby is doing great and it's a boy."

"That is good." AJ agreed.

"Now I'm going to take you upstairs and put you to bed." He said scooping her up in her arms.

"I hope you're not just dumping me there." She teased as he climbed the stairs with her.

Once the bedroom door closed the downstairs door that led to the gym opened and Billy stepped out. He had a smile on his face as he walked over to the coffee table and picked up the sonogram photo.

"I'm going to be a dad." He smiled looking at the picture and kissing it.


	17. Cat and Mouse

**Cat and Mouse**

* * *

The next morning Punk was woken up by AJ throwing herself over his bare chest and kissing over his heart.

"Morning." AJ smiled looking up at him.

"Good morning." he greeted wit a sleepy smile. "Is there a reason you've woken me up so early?"

"It's 10." She scoffed. "I'm usually long up but yes there is a reason." She informed him. "Your son is really hungry."

"Yea? He's always hungry." Punk snorted.

"He really wants a donut." AJ said to him. "A fresh one from Harry's around the corner."

"He's very assertive with what he wants huh?" Punk asked amused.

"He is." AJ agreed. "He wants a coconut donut." AJ told him.

"I'm sure that's not true because he must know his mom is allergic to coconut." Punk reminded her and she rolled her eyes.

"It's barely a reaction." AJ argued sticking her head up. "I'm craving coconut."

"That's a shame because you're not having it." He said kissing her lips quickly then getting out of the bed.

"Your daddy is the worst." AJ said looking down at her growing belly.

"Don't tell the baby that." He hissed. "You break out every time you have any coconut." He again reminded her. "I'll get you something else."

"I don't know what else I want." She shrugged almost childishly as she fell back into the bed.

"I'll get one of everything." He informed her getting dressed. "I have to go pick up a few things at the store anyway."

"You can pick up my vitamin prescription too?" She asked sweetly.

"I can do that." He said to her and leaned over and gave her another kiss. "You're going back to sleep?"

"I am still tired." AJ said to him with a yawn.

"You feeling ok?" He asked concerned.

"Yea it's just the bigger I get the more tired I get." She said to him.

"You just stay in bed and rest." He said to her.

"Can we go looking at cribs soon?" She asked in a sleepy voice.

"Really?" Punk asked surprised. She was so scared of jinxing things but she was now much further along. "Of course we can. Whatever you need to get we'll get."

"Just a few of the big things. Your mom has been planning this shower since the night we told her she was pregnant so you know we'll be getting a lot of stuff from that." She said to him.

"Oh, I'm actually glad you bought that up." Punk started as he zipped his hoodie on. "My mom wanted to know your moms address so she could send her an invitation."

"Did you inform your mother that my mother would rather be in hell than at anything to celebrate a child of mine?" AJ asked seriously.

"I tried." Punk shrugged. "You know how my mom is."

"Tell her she's wasting her breath if she thinks she'll get her there." AJ snorted curling into Punk's pillows.

"I'll pass along the message." he said then walked out of the bedroom.

* * *

AJ fell right back to sleep but woke up feeling the bed dip and someone's arms wrap around her.

"That was fast."AJ grinned pressing her back into him. AJ saw his hand roam over to her baby bump and saw the hand didn't have a tattoo on it and that's when she realized it wasn't Punk. "W-" AJ started to yell out but the hand clasped around her mouth.

"Don't yell it's not good for the baby." Billy said calmly. "Why haven't you told me yet?"

AJ's eyes were opened wide as tears trickled down her cheeks. She has had this nightmare numerous times but she knew it was real right now.

"A baby." he laughed. "I never imagined having a baby before but I'm glad that it's with you. This of how beautiful our child is going to be." he said in awe.  
"Has he been kicking yet?" He asked running his hand over her stomach. "Huh?" AJ didn't even flinch as he kept his hand clasped over her mouth.

"If you scream I'll cover your face with a pillow." Billy warned her in a whisper and she nodded. He removed his hand and she gasped slightly.

"The baby isn't yours." AJ said quickly and nervously. "It's Phil's."

"Really? Because I was here last night when you two were talking and I know that's just not the case." Billy said simply.

"You heard wrong." AJ said strongly.

"No I did not." He laughed. "Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"Because its not yours!" AJ yelled. "This is mine and Phil's baby."

"You can't just replace PJ with our son." Billy reasoned. "Phil has always wanted to replace your son."

"No." AJ whispered.

"Yes. Why else would he agree to this?" Billy asked her. "I won't let another man raise my child." he warned her and now chilling voice. "I've put up with a lot April but I will not let him raise my son with you. A child is a gift, a gift that I intend on enjoying. Please don't make me hurt Phil." He pleaded. "You know I will."

"He'll be back any minute." AJ whispered. "You need to leave or he'll hurt you."

"I'll kill for my son." Billy hissed in her ear. "We're going to put him right across the hall here." He informed her as his voice went back to calm and almost cheery. "We'll paint the walls blue and hang beautiful photographs." he said resting his face on her shoulder. "I'm so excited. I couldn't sleep a wink last night. He needs a strong name-"

"His name is Anthony Jack Brooks." April told him strongly.

"That's not going to work for me." Billy said keeping his arms wrapped tightly around her. "I was thinking something more obscure. But I find it adorable that you want him to have your initials. We could do Angelo if you'd like?"

"We're not doing anything." AJ said to him. "There is no 'we'. The cops are onto you."

"Onto me? I've done nothing wrong." he said giving it thought.

"You attacked Maria and hurt Hector- you painted your arms to look like Phil." She told him.

"That sounds a little sick." Billy chuckled. "I wouldn't do those things." he said kissing her shoulder. "I took some photos of you last night while you slept." he whispered. "If Phil wasn't in bed with you I would have crawled on you and made love to you all night long."

"I don't want that." AJ said quietly. "I want you out of here and out of my life."

"I'm always going to be part of your life April." He reminded her rubbing her stomach. "Do you know how arousing it is to feel you carrying my child?"

"He's not yours!" She yelled out and Billy sat up. He looked over to the time and got out of the bed. "I'm calling the police." she informed him reaching for her phone.

"You do that." Billy smiled. "And I'll tell the police how you're plotting on keeping my child from me." he said to her. "I'll see you real soon darling."

Billy was out of the bedroom in record time and AJ followed as quickly possible and noticed he didn't go out the front door but down the basement door. She grabbed a chair from the kitchen and placed it under the doorknob so he couldn't get back in.

"What are you doing?" Punk asked walking inside with a few bags.

"Billy was here." She hissed.

"What?" he asked dropping the items onto the table.

"He left this way and I didn't want him to come back in." AJ said to him and Punk went to move the chair. "No!" she yelled grabbing his wrist. "He knows about the baby he was here last night." she told him. "He thinks this baby is his Phil! This is what I tried to warn you about!"

"What did he say exactly?" Punk asked her trying to calm her.

"He crawled into bed with me Phil!" she yelled. "He wrapped his arms around him and rubbed my stomach and started talking about baby names! He's fucking insane Phil!" she cried.

"Call the cops." Punk said reaching for his phone.

"He'll tell the cops and lawyers that I'm carrying his baby! They'll make me do the amnio and if the results show he's the biological father they'll make us share him with him!" she cried. "Don't you see how bad this is?"

"He can't do that." Punk said shaking his head. "He has a mental problem no one is going to sign over on him getting even shared custody of a child."

"After he gets back on his med's he will." AJ insisted.

"So we have the test done and prove to him-" he began.

"What if the test doesn't prove he isn't the father?" AJ asked him seriously. "What the hell do we do then? Are you willing to share our son with him?"

"Of course not." Punk said to her quietly.

"That's whats going to happen." She cried. "He's going to get to see our baby and pick him up and take him out-"

"He won't. I will never let that happen." He promised cupping her face. "You need to calm down." he suggested soothingly.

"How am I supposed to?" AJ asked trying to hold back a cry. "We're going to lose another child." she wept.

"No." he said shaking his head.

"Yes Phil." She sniffled. "He'll have legal rights. Who knows what he would do with him alone-"

"Stop." He insisted.

"Phil-" She began.

"We'll go." he said to her and her she eyed him curiously. "We'll pack a bag and leave. He has no legal rights as of right now and it will be really hard for him to convince anybody of anything and if a judge can't find us they can't force us to take any tests." he said to her.

"So, we go." AJ said without giving it a second thought. "I still have cash."

"It's not that simple." He pointed out. "If we leave- we're gone." he informed her. "We take whatever fits in a bag and that's it. Also, if we leave we can't have this DNA test done because if it does come back as his it will be on record and there will be no way out."

"I know." She said to him.

"There is no coming back here." Punk said to her. "Now while he's still here and you know he'll look for us."

"You won't let him find us." She said already knowing. "But what about the club? Your family? Your friends?"

"What about yours?" Punk shot back at her.

"You're my only family." She shrugged. "Nothing but you and Anthony matter to me."

"I can have the manager run the club, we have more than enough cash and my my mom and sister won't be thrilled but I'll talk to them after we're gone and they'll just have to get used to it." Punk said to her. "We discussed this when you first told me you were pregnant." he reminded her.

"I remember." She said to him. "I'm too scared to stay here and I'm never scared."

"I know." he said to her.

"Where will we go?" she asked him.

"I don't know." He admitted. "Let's just pack, get in the car and see where we end up?"

"He might still be in the house." She whispered pointing to the door.

"He's probably been using the garage to get in and out down there but I'll check." He said moving the chair. "Pack and don't tell anyone. Not Eve, not my sister- no one."

"Alright." She said walking up the stairs.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Punk walked into the bedroom where AJ was packing and grabbed a bag for himself.

"I already started your bag." She said to him. "I put all of your shirts and boxers in here."

"You're moving fast." He noted.

"Do you not want to go?" she asked him.

"Of course I don't but we have to." He said to her. "I'm fine with it."

"I can just go." She assured him and his face dropped. "Really, you can take me somewhere and drop my off and only you would know-"

"No fucking way." he said to her opening his side of the closet and grabbing jeans.

"I hate asking you to give up your life." She said to him.

"First of all you didn't ask this was my idea second of all you were my life." he said to her. "You and the baby are everything. I won't lose another kid AJ, I can't."

"Then lets get moving." She said grabbing another bag. "It's not going to be easy."

"Nothing in life ever is." He is agreed packing quickly. "Did he touch you or hurt you?" he asked her wanting to ask earlier but he wanted to make sure Billy wasn't in the house still first.

"No." She said shaking her head. "He was cuddling with me I thought it was you at first then I saw his hands and he was trying to get the baby to kick and was talking baby names and being back real soon."

"He won't find us." Punk said to her.

"Here." She said reaching under the bed and pulling out the metal box she kept her cash hidden away in. "It's not much."

"It's just to get us on the road. No one is legally allowed to track us I can pull money out as we go. We'll be fine money wise." he assured her. "I'll shoot Cliff a text once we're on the road to tell him we're fine and you can do the same with Eve from your phone because we don't want anyone panicking."

"But Izzy." She sighed thinking of his sister.

"I'll call her tomorrow." Punk assured her. "We can't worry about everyone else we need to put all of our energy into our baby."

"Of course." she agreed. "Our baby." She repeated.

"I swear on PJ's grave that no one is taking this child from me or you." He promised her and walked over to her. "Just promise me you'll try to relax and trust me to take care of you."

"I do, you always have." She said to him. "The wedding can wait."

Punk had completely forgotten how they were planning on renewing their vows they had actually just booked a small venue last weekend for it.

"I'll make it all up to you." He promised. "You'll get your wedding."

"I don't need it." She told him. "Just you and the baby. Besides this is my mess we're running from."

"It's not." he said packing again. "I knew Billy was trouble and I didn't put my foot down when you started to date him like I knew I should have."

"You think I would have listened to you?" AJ asked with a laugh.

"Actually I do." Punk said smugly. "You'd never make me uncomfortable."

"We'll never know." She said zipping up her bag.

"Remember only the essentials." Punk warned her knowing she had a bad habit over over packing.

"I know I don't need much more because I won't fit into much of it anyway. I'm going to have to wear your shirts soon." She said to him. "I just want to grab PJ's teddy bear and his pictures." she ran over to her desk and pulled out her photo album and stuffed into a bag. "I don't want him left behind."

"Relax it's not like he's coming back this second." He said to her.

"He was here last night Phil probably all night." She said to him.

"The garage door was unlocked, he probably picked it." Punk said to her. "He won't show up with me here obviously he keeps waiting for me to not be about."

"He's afraid of you." AJ noted.

"He should be." Punk scoffed.

* * *

 _ **Later that night...**_

Punk and AJ stopped a motel a couple of hours outside of Chicago.

"We could go to New York." Punk suggested. "It would be pretty damn hard to find us there. Or in the other direction completely."

"Wherever you think is best." AJ said to him quietly as she laid in bed.

"I know this isn't how you envisioned this all going." Punk sighed knowing how upset she was.

"It's not but I know it's going to be ok." She said rolling over to face him. "This reminds me of the first night I stayed at your apartment when I got thrown out of the house." she laughed. "Just a suitcase and no clue on how we were going to do this."

"I remember." He smiled faintly brushing her hair out of her face.

"And you told me you knew this isn't want I had always envisioned but I wouldn't be alone." She reminded him.

"I remember that too." Punk admitted.

"How weird is that we had it better back then than we do now?" She asked him.

"You think so?" He asked.

"No one as coming for PJ." she reminded him.

"He's not getting this baby." Punk repeated.

"But he could. And us leaving isn't going to help our legal rights." She argued.

"As far as anyone is concerned there is no question of paternity." Punk said to her. "Without proof that you're carrying his child or possibly carrying his child he can't pursue us."

"What if he finds us?" AJ asked him.

"He's not a criminal mastermind." Punk scoffed. "He won't find us he'll probably get bored and forget all about you soon."

"He said he'd kill for his son." AJ told him.

"So would I." Punk said unafraid.

"Do you remember how you calmed me the first night away from home?" She asked batting her eyelashes.

"I do." he smiled.

"We had sex for the second time." she told him running her thumb over his bottom lip.

"Yea I mean what was the worst that could happen? Couldn't get you pregnant again." he teased. "It was a long eight weeks waiting to have you again."

"Even if I wasn't pregnant I would have run away with you." She told him. "And now more than ever do I regret these last five years apart."

"We weren't really apart." he pointed out.

"We should have done the therapy right after PJ died." AJ told him. "We wasted so much time."

"We'll make up for it." He shrugged. "What matters is where we are right now."

"Yes in a rundown motel on the run from some psycho who may or may not be the father of my baby." she had to laugh at the insanity of it. "But being right here with you makes it all ok."

"I don't want to talk about Billy anymore." Punk said to her. "Let's talk about how the baby is going to play hockey."

"Can't he do something a little safer? Like golf?" AJ asked and he laughed and kissed her neck. "Or even little league."

"He can do whatever he wants." Punk smirked kissing over her collarbone now.

"Do you think he'll look like PJ?" she asked him and he stopped kissing her.

"I'm sure a little bit. PJ looked just like you." Punk admitted. "I mean it was uncanny."

"He had your chin." She smirked.

"He had your eyes, cheeks, cry face." Punk pointed out.

"I don't have a cry face." She scoffed.

"Oh yes you do." He laughed. "I can always tell when you're keeping it in too. The same we both could always tell when PJ was about to explode." he laughed.

"Everyday since he died all we've remembered about him is the way he died and how he was gone and we forgot all the fun and cute stuff." AJ said thinking about it.

"Like when he peed on you his first day home." Punk laughed.

"Or when he threw up on your Hawks jersey." AJ said laughing as well.

"My favorite was when he spit up on my mom." Punk laughed. "I had never heard my dad laugh so hard in my life."

"Remember the first time he rolled over her onto his belly?" AJ asked him.

"Of course." Punk sighed thinking about it. "We did have a lot of great times with him. We weren't bad parents."

"We were just unlucky." She agreed. "I just wonder if PJ is mad us?"

"You keep asking me that." Punk said sadly. "If he was still here he would be thrilled to have a little brother and I think he'd want us to be happy, no?"

"Yea." AJ agreed. "You are happy right? Even though we're running."

"I'm very happy about the baby." Punk smiled. "I didn't think I would be but every day that your stomach grows and I feel him kicking I get more excited."

"Me too." AJ grinned and grabbed his hand put it over her stomach. "Speaking of kicking."

"Does it bother you?" Punk asked with a goofy smile feeling the kicking.

"No it's weird but PJ was just like this at the same time." AJ remembered. "Anthony here is a little rougher though."

"So no hockey or baseball, soccer it is." Punk teased.

AJ grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. There was no better way to clear her mind then being with her husband. His instinct was to crawl over her body but her stomach had gotten too big for that. He loved to dominate her the old fashioned way but it wasn't going to happen tonight.

AJ rolled over again so her back was to him and she felt him pull down the pair of sleeping boxers she was wearing to bed. Punk stroked himself a few times and moved a hand to her lips and played with her just enough to feel her grow wet. AJ gasped as he pierced her from behind and then she smiled ecstasy.

"Is this ok?" he asked as he moved in and out of her.

"Yes." she gasped as she grabbed a pillow and held onto it as he made love to her.

Punk kissed behind her ear as he continued his movements then moved his hands over her shirt and squeezed her breasts while he buried his head in her neck and breathed in the scent of her hair.

"They're getting bigger again." He noted.

"I know, enjoy them while you can." She teased.

"I plan on it." he rasped as he moved a little quicker now.

"Phil." She complained after a few more minutes and he knew what she wanted.

Punk's right hand moved away from her breasts and slipped lower and began to massage her nub for her.

"Oh." She kept moaning repeatedly. "That's it! I'm so close Phil!" she gasped as she felt the amazing sensation growing closer.

"I know honey." he said and moved his thumb rougher and rougher until he felt her body squeeze his.

Punk kept moving for a few more minutes until he climaxed. He hated how he could never last long inside of her. The minute he was done he kissed behind her ear until she rolled over again to face him. She gave him a thankful kiss and buried her face in his chest ready to sleep this day off.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile in Chicago...**_

At 3am the basement door slowly opened and Billy stepped into the home he grew very familiar with. When he didn't see Punk's car in the driveway he knew he was off at work for the night and only had a couple of hours before he'd get home. He had a single flower in his hand as he jogged up the stairs and walked right into Punk and AJ's bedroom as if he owned the joint.

Billy frowned when he saw the bed was freshly made, the drawers were opened and clothes were missing. He saw the pictures she had around were also gone. He moved around and pulled out AJ's box where he knew she hid money and saw it was left open and empty. He looked over to AJ's pillow and there was a small post-it stuck to it and he pulled it off. The writing wasn't AJ's so he knew it belonged it to Punk.

" _Fuck you_." it read and Billy had to laugh.

"You can run but you can't hide." Billy said still laughing, clearly amused by the now cat and mouse game.


	18. Missing Persons

**Missing Persons**

* * *

"I don't understand why they would just up and leave." Catherine Brooks complained at the police station. "My son called me three weeks ago and said he and his wife were fine but not to look for them and as mad as that made me I respected his wishes."

"Maybe because your son is guilty of something." Janet Mendez hissed. "He's been ruining our daughters life for years now. What if he hurt her?" she asked her husband who was remaining quiet.

"This is ridiculous" Catherine laughed. "My son wouldn't hurt April he loves her, believe me I'm none too happy about it either."

"It's just interesting that the minute she announces she's pregnant she goes missing." Janet said with tears in her eyes. "We've heard stories like this before on the news, a man isn't prepared for a child so he disposes of the problem."

"Oh please." Catherine laughed. "Phillip wouldn't touch a hair on your daughters head. Maybe April hasn't contacted you because she hasn't spoken to you in years also she didn't suddenly announce her pregnancy she's just about 7 months now. You would know if you took an interest."

"He must have hurt her. No one has seen her in weeks." Janet said to Hector.

"I don't believe that." Hector admitted quietly.

"At least one of you makes sense." Catherine said to them. "I was planning her baby shower and they took off also they speak to my daughter weekly so they're more than fine."

"Have you personally heard April's voice?" Janet asked and Catherine rolled her eyes.

"Believe me my son isn't perfect but he would do anything for your daughter that's just the kind of man that he is." Catherine stated proudly. "He has provided her with a roof over her head once you turned her away."

"Don't you dare judge us." Janet hissed at her.

"How could I not?" Catherine questioned. "You threw your daughter out and missed out on your first grandchild."

"We have different standards and beliefs." Janet defended.

"That's lovely and believe me I'm not April's biggest fan but I never tossed her or my son out." Catherine stated with a shrug. "Family is family and I finds it hypocritical that you are here trying to file a missing persons on a woman you haven't acknowledged in years."

"They left for a reason." Hector said to them. "They had a good reason I'm sure."

"How can you say that?" Janet gasped.

"Do you know something we don't know?" Catherine asked him. "If my son is in trouble I have a right to know."

"I didn't say trouble but I stopped by to see them the night before they left and they mentioned maybe taking off for a little. I think April was a little stressed out." Hector lied already knowing why they left but keeping it to himself.

"So they pick up and move? Leave all of their things behind?" Janet asked her husband. "You're a cop! You know how suspicious that looks!"

"I don't like that you're accusing my son of doing something illegal." Catherine said to her. "How did you even realize they were gone?"

"Not from you." Janet scoffed. "I've gone by to see her because I wanted to see how she was feeling-"

"Phillip told me you'd have no part in their sons life." Catherine pointed out. "Why the sudden change of heart? Maybe you did something to them-"

"No one did anything." Hector said to them. "They're adults and maybe wanted a change of scenery which is understandable."

"I want to file a report." Janet insisted and Catherine rolled her eyes. "He did something to our daughter."

"He didn't." Hector insisted. "I'll get in touch with them and you can speak to April to hear it for yourself."

"If I don't hear from her by tonight I'm going to the press." Janet said to Catherine. "How will you look to all of your fancy rich friends when they find out your son is an abuser."

"How dare you!" Catherine yelled.

"She's not going to the press." Hector told Catherine.

"I always knew April was trouble but now I see where she got it from." Catherine said to Janet. "How she managed to evolve is beyond me but thank god for that." she then stormed out of the room.

"I want to hear from my daughter." Janet told Hector coldly then left.

* * *

"This is cute right?" AJ asked gesturing to the small crib in the corner of their loft in New Jersey.

The space wasn't big it was one large room that had a living room, kitchen, bathroom and one bedroom. They didn't want to buy anything bigger and have to fill it with furniture when they already had a home back in Chicago.

"I like it." Punk agreed as he cooked in the kitchen.

"He won't be sleeping in it or anything for a while but I won't him to know he has a place here." AJ said proudly.

"Oh, he knows." Punk smirked.

"He's kicking so much." AJ sighed slowly sitting on the couch.

"Yea? You sure it's kicking and not contractions?" He asked cautiously.

"It's way too soon for that. I'm only seven months." she reminded him.

"Yea but if you're not feeling well we should take you to the hospital." he frowned.

"I'm fine." AJ assured him. "I'm just tired." she sighed. "This was a lot of work in a short amount of time."

"Yea." he agreed moving around the kitchen.

"Do you think Billy is looking for us?" AJ asked him.

"Probably but he also probably can't keep a straight thought and wouldn't know where to look for us first." Punk said to her and she nodded. "Missing home?"

"Not really." she admitted. "This is nice. No one knows us here, no one is judging us and there's no creep sneaking in our home at night and Jersey isn't all that bad." she pointed out. "It's a quiet area and seems safe."

"It is." Punk agreed.

"What about you?" AJ asked him.

"I kind of like it." He admitted. "Running away with you is something I always thought we'd do eventually. Of course that was when you were 18 I didn't imagine it happening when we were both adults."

"Yea." AJ sighed running her hand up and down over her stomach. "It doesn't matter though it's not forever."

"No I promise we'll be back home soon." He assured her. "I just need to figure some things out that's all."

"Ok." She said to him as she continued to rub her stomach.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked eyeing her.

"Yea I think we're just hungry." she smiled adjusting in her seat to get comfortable.

Someone began to knock on the door and Punk and AJ looked at each other.

"Is it him?" AJ whispered.

"Go into the bedroom." Punk instructed her and she sat up as fast as she could and walked into the bedroom.

Punk looked through the peephole and was relieved to see it wasn't Billy but wasn't too pleased by who he saw.

"I know you're in there." Hector Mendez said loudly. "I don't plan on leaving."

"Who is it?" AJ whispered peeking out of the bedroom.

"Your father." Punk said as he opened the door and Hector walked right inside.

"What are you doing here Hector?" AJ asked walking out of the bedroom fully.

"Your mother is worried." Hector said to her. "She wanted to file a police report. I told her I'd come out and find you."

"How did you find us?" AJ asked him.

"He hacked into my credit card purchases." Punk scoffed closing the door.

"You didn't leave me much choice." Hector pointed out.

"I'm here, I'm fine you can go back and tell your wife." AJ said folding her arms.

"She has a right to be concerned." Hector scolded. "You couldn't pick up the phone and tell us you were leaving?"

"We don't speak." AJ huffed.

"Why did you leave?" Hector asked the two of them.

"Why do you think?" AJ asked him.

"I thought you both snuck out to avoid Mr. Fisher but when I went to your place last night and saw the nursery fully done up-" Hector began.

"What?" Punk asked cutting him off. "We didn't do anything in the nursery."

"It's painted and filled with." Hector told him and pulled his phone out and passed it to Punk. "Took a picture in case."

"In case it was a crime scene?" AJ asked annoyed shaking her head.

"Look at this." Punk said showing it to AJ.

"It's an exact replica of PJ's room." AJ frowned. "Everything is the same."

"You didn't do that?" Hector asked them.

"You wouldn't know because you were never around but that's exactly PJ's room and we weren't going to put the new baby in there." AJ told him passing him back his phone.

"We just took everything down and got rid of most of it." Punk confirmed.

"The home has been lived in." Hector said to them. "Your bed wasn't made, there was fresh food and the shower was wet."

"He's living in our home." AJ said horrified to Punk.

"Who is?" Hector asked them.

"The night you came by to see us Billy was in the house." Punk told him. "He stayed all night and when I left in the morning he confronted AJ about the baby."

"Why didn't you call the police?" Hector demanded.

"You were so helpful the first time I filed a complaint against Billy why wouldn't I call you or the police?" AJ asked mockingly.

"So you felt picking up and leaving was the only option?" Hector questioned them. "That's very irresponsible."

"We're not children so don't talk to us like we are." AJ demanded. "We're doing what we have to do to keep our son safe."

"He threatened to get a court order." Punk told Hector and AJ glared at her husband for being so honest with Hector. "He's a cop maybe he can help us."

"A court order for a paternity test?" Hector asked him and Punk nodded.

"Great." AJ laughed. "Now he's going to think I'm a big slut."

"I don't think that April." Hector said shaking his head.

"He can't get near this baby." Punk told Hector. "Who knows what he'll do with him."

"Do you know for sure he's the father?" Hector asked them.

"No." AJ mumbled. "We were just about to have a test done but Billy showed up and found out he thinks he's the father he said he'd kill for this baby-"

"He's not of sound mind no one would give him rights to your child." Hector reasoned.

"What about if he goes back on his medication?" AJ asked him.

"Then it's possible." Hector admitted.

"Well I can't have that either." AJ said firmly.

"If he's biologically the father he has rights." Hector pointed out and AJ looked horrified.

"I know you hate me but do you hate my child so much that you feel I should hand my child off to him? And he's Phil's son! Not Billy's no matter what." AJ argued.

"I don't hate you but I'm being fair." Hector said to her.

"Being fair? To that psychopath?" AJ demanded. "You need to go."

"April please I'm trying to help don't you want to come back home?" Hector asked her.

"Of course we do but not if that means Billy gets near our son." Punk answered.

"He might not even be yours." Hector reminded him.

"It doesn't matter to me." Punk said honestly. "Our son's safety and AJ's safety is what matters to me. You want him to have rights yet you just told me he assaulted Maria and shot you to frame me you think he deserves right to any child let alone your own flesh and blood."

"I didn't tell April to be careless by who she fornicates with." Hector defended.

AJ grabbed her stomach and hunched over.

"AJ?" Punk asked concerned.

"Make him leave please." AJ pleaded as Punk held her up.

"What's the matter? Is it the baby?" Punk asked fearfully.

"I think so." She cringed in pain.

"What's happening?" Hector asked.

"You happened." AJ hissed. "You're trying to hand my baby off!"

"I'm not!" Hector shouted fearfully.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." Punk said grabbing her bag.

"I think I'm in labor." AJ said looking at him.

"It's too soon, isn't it too soon?" Hector asked Punk.

"It's too soon." Punk confirmed.

"I knew this would happen." AJ cried. "The baby is going to die isn't he?" she asked Punk.

"Why would you say that?" Hector asked.

"You stressed her out- you need to go." Punk said helping AJ to the door.

"Let me help." Hector offered. "I'm a cop I can get you both to the hospital in record time."

* * *

Punk was at the hospital pacing around the ER waiting area while Hector sat quietly watching Punk.

"I didn't mean to upset her like that." Hector said to him.

"But you did." Punk said to him. "You know what? I always tell AJ to give you guys a second chance but after saying Billy has rights to my kid-"

"He might not be yours." Hector reminded him.

"He is mine." Punk seethed walking over to his father-in-law. "I'm the one who has been holding back AJ's hair while she gets sick, I'm the one holding her hand during sonograms, I'm the one picking out baby names and cribs, I'm the one that reads to her stomach every night so the baby can hear me, I'm the one who loves her and I'm the one who is going to be raising this child with her."

"I know you love my daughter." Hector said to him.

"Do you? Because you never thought I was good enough for her before." Punk pointed out.

"I never said that either." Hector said shaking his head. "She was my little girl and you ripped her away from me of course I was hurt."

"I didn't rip her away you pushed her away and I was the one who helped her." Punk reminded him. "And you missed out because AJ was an amazing mom to PJ. You would have been proud."

"I'm sure I would have." Hector said to him sadly.

"She's scared." Punk told him. "Not just of Billy but of something going wrong with this new baby. This is why we never wanted children again. And now she's probably freaking out and they won't let me in there with her."

"Did you want more children?" Hector asked him.

"No." Punk said to him. "I didn't want to feel the loss I felt with PJ ever again but now I'm excited or I was."

"April isn't going to be the positive one here so you're going to have to be the positive one for both of you." Hector insisted.

"She'll never be at peace until she knows Billy isn't a risk." Punk told him.

"Give me a few weeks." Hector said to him. "I'll catch him breaking into your place I just need to sit on your place that's all."

"I thought Billy deserved rights?" Punk asked him.

"You and April deserve a second chance more." Hector said to him.

"He's bad news." Punk said to him. "I've never run from anyone before and if AJ wasn't involved in this I never would have ran to begin with. I've tried to scare him off, I've tried to make him leave and it doesn't work. He's unbalanced and unpredictable."

"I'll help anyway that I can but you have to keep me in the loop." Hector said to him. "I just don't know what she was thinking getting involved with a man like that to begin with."

"We both hit rock bottom after we lost our son." Punk told him. "We're just getting back up now and this baby is helping us."

"Mr. Brooks?" A doctor questioned and Hector stood up.

"How is my wife?" Punk asked him.

"She went into labor." The doctor told him and Punk's face dropped. "But I gave her steroids and it's seemingly halted it. I want to keep her for a couple of more hours just to make sure."

"Why did she go into labor?" Punk demanded.

"Her blood pressure was very high." The doctor said to him. "Is she under stress?"

"Who isn't?" Punk mumbled.

"She needs to rest." The doctor insisted.

"Can I see her?" Punk asked him.

"Of course." The doctor said to him.

"I think it's best you don't go in there." Punk said to Hector before following the doctor.

"I'm flying back home tonight I need to know how to reach you because I need to be kept in the loop about her health and you need to be kept in the loop about Billy Fisher." Hector said to him.

"I'll get in touch with you." Punk said then walked away.

* * *

AJ was laying down when Punk walked in and she seemed relived to see him.

"He stopped the labor." AJ said reaching her arm out and Punk took her hand.

"I heard." Punk said sitting in the chair next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." She assured him.

"You have to calm down." Punk told her and she frowned. "I know you're scared and I know this has been a lot but you're going to make yourself and the baby sick."

"I'm really trying." she sniffled. "I can't help it."

"I know sweetheart." He said kissing her hand.

"Is Hector going to tell Billy where we are?" She asked him. "He might you heard what he said-"

"No." Punk promised her.

"Phil we can't trust him." AJ whispered.

"We don't have many options." He reminded her. "We need him on our side here. He's going to help us."

"He's never wanted to help us." AJ reminded him crying. "He's going to lead Billy right to us."

"No one is going to do that." Punk promised.

"How can you keep saying it's going to be ok?" AJ asked him. "Everything has been bad."

"Nothing bad happened. The labor stopped and you're going to be ok. You just need to hold on for a few more weeks." Punk assured her.

"Then what?" she asked him. "Wait for Billy to take him? Even if this baby is yours he's convinced it's his."

"Do you think I'd let Billy get anywhere near Anthony?" Punk asked her. "I'll kill him." he whispered.

"Then you'll be gone too." She sobbed.

"Stop getting so worked up." Punk begged. "The baby needs you to be strong and positive."

"I'm tired now." she admitted. "I can't do this anymore."

"You're doing great." Punk assured her kissing the top of her head now.

"Why was I so stupid?" she asked him. "How could I put us in this position? You should have just let me leave when I took off."

"No way." He said to her. "I'm so happy AJ."

"You are?" She asked him.

"I want this baby and I want you and I want to be a family." He admitted. "If I can do this so can you."

"You're right." She sniffled and nodded. "This is far worse for you-"

"We can do it together." Punk promised her. "We're going to do it together."

"I love you so much." She whispered tilting her head to look towards him.

"I love you too." He smiled.

"When can I go home?" She asked him.

"The doctor wants to monitor you for a little bit longer to make sure the labor really did stop." He said to her. "But you have to promise me you'll take it easy the minute we get home."

"I promise." She assured him. "I don't want to lose the baby."

"I know you don't." He said giving her a sad smile. "And you won't. Just try to take it easy for a few more weeks I know you can do it."

"I can." She said strongly.

* * *

The next day Billy Fisher was brought into the police station and sitting across from Hector Mendez.

"I know what this is about." Billy smiled leaning forward.

"Do you?" Hector asked him.

"It's about the baby." Billy said to him. "I get that you're worried because you have no idea who I am and that makes you uneasy I get that."

"What baby?" Hector asked him.

"The one your daughter and I are having together." Billy said reaching into his pocket and pulling out the sonogram he had stolen. "See?" he said sliding it to Hector.

"How did you get this?" Hector asked him.

"April gave it to me." Billy shrugged. "We just finished the nursery you should come by and check it out."

"So it was you who painted that room?" Hector asked him.

"April and I did it." Billy said to him. "Why?"

"April hasn't been in town in weeks." Hector said to him.

"I have a key to her place." Billy told him. "See?" he asked pulling the keys out of his pocket. "She asked me to paint it just like how it was."

"Her husband doesn't mind?" Hector asked him.

"Husband?" Billy questioned.

"Phil Brooks." Hector smirked.

"I don't know who that is." Billy shrugged and Hector narrowed his eyes at him. "April and I are having a boy."

"You and April aren't having a baby." Hector told him.

"She told me a few weeks ago we were both very excited." Billy smiled. "I've always wanted to be a dad but I'm nervous, April has talked me through it."

"Has she really?" Hector smirked.

"Yes. She's a wonderful woman." Billy said to him. "She's very sad but very pretty."

"Why did you stop taking your medications?" Hector asked him.

"I don't need the medication there's nothing wrong with me." Billy insisted. "It just blocks my creative view."

"You've been breaking into my daughters home." Hector informed him.

"She gave me a key." Billy laughed. "How else would I have the key?"

"You stole it?" Hector questioned.

"We're having a baby of course she gave me a key to her place." Billy said to him. "I'm moving in as a matter of fact."

"What about her husband?" Hector asked.

"She's not married." Billy reminded him.

"Here." Hector said opening a file and passing him a picture of Punk's mugshot. "You recognize him?"

"Oh him." Billy frowned. "He's this guy that April used to date and he hasn't gotten the hint. I hope you've arrested him."

"Where is April right now?" Hector asked him.

"New Jersey." Billy answered and Hector was taken back. "She's coming home in a few days."

"What makes you say that?" Hector asked him.

"She told me." Billy laughed. "We text and call each other every night and then I read to the baby over the phone." He smiled.

"May I see your phone?" Hector asked and Billy had no problem passing his phone over to Hector.

Hector searched the phone and he didn't even have AJ's number in it let alone call logs or texts to her.

"Why am I still here?" Billy asked him.

"We'd like you to meet with a psychiatrist." Hector said to him and Billy frowned. "You need some help son."

"I don't need help." Billy laughed. "Well I do, I'm having trouble putting the changing table together."

"You're not having a child, you're not with April and you don't live in that home. You're breaking an entering and I'm going to have to place you under arrest." Hector said to him.

"Speak to April." Billy insisted. "She'll back up my story."

"I have spoken to April." Hector assured him. "And her husband and they don't want you in their home. I'm going to recommend a full psy evaluation as well."

"You can't do this!" Billy yelled standing up but two officers walked inside. "I have rights! I have a child on the way!"

* * *

Punk was in the living room with the hockey game on mute. AJ had fallen asleep and he didn't want to wake her but watching the game in silence wasn't easy. His phone rang and saw it was Hector.

"Yea?" Punk asked.

"How is she?" Hector asked.

"She's resting." Punk said to him. "What about Billy?"

"He's been arrested and undergoing a full psych evaluation. He won't be around for a long time." Hector assured him. "We're also still trying to get him on the Maria assault."

"So we can come home?" Punk asked him.

"You can come home." Hector confirmed.

"You have to do something for me first." Punk said to him. "You need to go into our house and take that nursery down it will kill AJ to see that."

"Sure." Hector said to him.

Punk walked into the bedroom and AJ's eyes shot open.

"The game is over?" she asked in a sleep voice.

"No not yet but I have some good news." He smiled crawling into the bed next to her. "How do you feel about going home?"

"Are you serious?" She asked sitting up.

"Billy's been arrested." Punk said to her. "And he's very unstable no one is going to believe or listen to his baby claims he's in a mental hospital as we speak."

"We can really go home?" She asked him.

"Yea and we can get ready properly for this baby." he smiled.

"What if he gets out?" AJ asked him.

"Stop thinking 'what ifs'." He warned her. "We're in the now and right now we're going home."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews and bare with me, the story picks up very soon.**


	19. No Son of Mine

**A/N: SURPRISE! Sorry for the ridiculously long update and thank you all for your concerns and patience. I'm doing better but updates aren't going to be as a frequent (but hopefully more frequent than this last one lol). I plan on finishing this story and not leaving you all hanging but life hasn't gotten a tad crazy for me but I will finish this. Thank you again for all your reviews & messages!**

* * *

 **No Son of Mine**

* * *

 _Punk was outside his Chicago penthouse elbow deep under the hood of his wife's car. He peered over and narrowed his eyes._

" _Anthony." Punk groaned at his son. "You can't ride the bike without your helmet." he reminded his now twelve year old son._

" _It's just down the block to Kevin's." Anthony sighed annoyed but Punk didn't respond but just glared at him._

" _I don't care if it's right next door- helmet now." Punk warned him and watched as his son dropped his bike on the sidewalk carelessly and stomped back into the house._

" _What's he so upset about?" AJ asked stepping out of the house as her son passed her._

" _The helmet thing again." Punk groaned._

" _He just thinks it looks uncool." AJ shrugged._

" _You know what would look less cool? No head." Punk scoffed. "If he falls off that bike and hits his head the wrong way-"_

" _He's just a teen." AJ reminded him kissing his cheek. "How's my car?"_

" _I have no idea what I'm doing or what I'm supposed to be looking for." He admitted and she smirked. "I'm going to have to take it in."_

" _Than I'm going to have to use your car to take Lily to her ballet class." AJ reminded him referring to their six year old daughter._

" _That's fine." Punk said brushing it off._

" _I got it." Anthony groaned holding up the helmet and not even looking at his parents._

" _Dinner is at five." AJ reminded him._

" _I'm just going to eat at Kevin's." He said quietly._

" _I'll be right in." Punk said to AJ who just nodded and went back inside. "What's going on with you?" he asked his son._

" _It's nothing." Anthony shrugged picking up his bike._

" _It's something. You've been moody all week." Punk frowned. "If something is going on you can talk to me."_

" _Why would I?" Anthony asked him._

" _Because I'm your dad." Punk said to him slowly._

" _No you're not." Anthony said surprising him._

" _Why would you say that?" Punk asked stunned. "Answer me."_

" _You're not my dad." Anthony said to him. "I know my dad and you're not him."_

" _Of course I am." Punk scoffed._

" _Billy Fisher is my dad." Anthony told him and Punk's face dropped._

" _What?" Punk asked feeling sick to his stomach. "What do you know about him?"_

" _I know he's my real dad and he said I don't have to listen to you." Anthony informed him as he got on his bike._

" _You're not going anywhere." Punk said stepping in front of the bike. "I'm your father- I've been your father your entire life."_

" _I don't even look like you. Lily looks just like you, I don't even look like mom." Anthony argued. "Then I met Billy."_

" _You met him?" Punk asked in a low voice._

" _He's awesome." Anthony smiled._

" _Hey." Billy greeted coming out of nowhere it seemed._

" _You son of a bitch." Punk growled._

" _Not in front of my son, please." Billy laughed._

" _What kind of crap have you been telling my kid?" Punk hissed stepping towards him._

" _Just the truth." Billy shrugged. "That you lost a son and took mine from me to fill the void."_

" _That's not fucking true!" Punk yelled._

" _I'm taking Anthony." Billy told him._

" _Like hell you are." Punk almost laughed._

" _I want to go with him." Anthony told him. "I'm not your son."_

" _Yes you are." Punk argued to the twelve year old. "And I will fucking kill you before I let you take my son anywhere." He hissed getting in Billy's face._

" _I told you about his anger." Billy said to Anthony who nodded in agreement._

" _Billy doesn't get angry." Anthony pointed out to Punk who felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest._

" _Because he doesn't feel!" Punk laughed. "He's a sociopath he has no emotion!"_

" _He loves me." Anthony told Punk simply._

" _No he doesn't, I do." Punk argued._

" _I'm not PJ." Anthony reminded him._

" _I know you're not." Punk said feeling overwhelmed. "You're Anthony Jack Brooks. You're named after me and my father- your grandfather!"_

" _Are you ready son?" Billy asked Anthony who nodded. "What's with the helmet?" he asked Anthony with a laugh._

" _It's for his bike." Punk said quietly and in shock of what was happening._

" _He doesn't need that." Billy said tossing the helmet._

" _See you around Punk." Anthony shrugged._

" _No!" Punk yelled._

" _Don't make this difficult." Billy said quietly to Punk. "You knew this day was coming. You've had nightmares almost every night since he was boring that I would come to claim my son." he reminded Punk. "He isn't yours- he's mine. You got April and I got Anthony."_

" _They're both mine." Punk hissed._

" _No. Not even money could buy you out of this one." Billy shrugged._

" _Dad!" Anthony yelled and both Punk and Billy looked at him. "I was talking to Billy." Anthony said to Punk._

" _Hurts, doesn't it?" Billy chuckled._

Punk's eyes shot open and he woke up in a cold sweat. He sat up and reached for his wife who wasn't in bed and quickly went in search of her. He walked down the stairs and found her laying on the couch with their son sleeping on her chest. Her hand was soothingly running up and down his small back and he walked over to her.

"Hey." She whispered. "He was fussy."

AJ had given birth six months ago to a healthy baby boy, which they named Anthony (after Punk's father) and Jack after Punk himself. AJ also fell in love with the idea of him having her initials.

"Why didn't you bring him into our bed?" Punk frowned.

"You haven't been sleeping." AJ noted still speaking quietly. "Did you have another nightmare?"

"I did." Punk admitted sitting on the edge of the coffee table.

"What are these dreams about? You have to know." AJ said to him.

"I don't remember them I've told you." He said to her. "Let me take him you can get some sleep."

"You hog him." AJ pouted.

And it was true. Punk was obsessed with his son and a lot of it had to do with fear of Billy who could possibly be his biological father taking him from him. Punk fell in love with his son the minute he laid on eyes on him. It was thirteen hours of labor and Punk was exhausted and felt for AJ but the minute Anthony was placed into his arms he truly melted.

"I just want you to rest." Punk shrugged.

"What about your rest?" she teased.

"I don't sleep." He smirked.

"Is this about Billy?" AJ asked him sadly. "He hasn't bothered us."

"Because he's on his meds." Punk reminded her.

"We have a restraining order and he's stayed away. He has no interest in Anthony." she pointed out.

"Again, because he's on his medication but that's just for now he can stop it whenever he wants." Punk said to her.

"Anthony is your son." AJ insisted. "He looks just like you." she smiled.

The minute AJ saw Anthony she knew without a doubt he was Phil's. He looked identical to Phil, PJ looked a lot more like AJ but Anthony was truly all Brooks. Catherine loved comparing photos of Anthony and Punk as children- they could pass as twins.

"Do you want to have the test done?" AJ asked him. "I have no problem with doing it because there isn't a doubt in my mind he's your son."

"He's my son regardless." Punk reminded her in a low voice.

"I know." AJ said giving him a sad smile.

"Let me take him for the night." Punk insisted standing up.

"Ok. If it gives you some peace of mind." She said and let Punk lift their sleepy son from her chest and placed him against his own. "No matter what happens he's your son, tell me you know that."

"I know." he said sitting in his chair and putting his feet up.

"I love you." AJ smiled giving him a sweet kiss.

"Love you too." he said with a sleepy smile. "Go get some sleep."

"Ok." She said giving her boys one last look before heading up the stairs.

* * *

The next morning AJ smiled as she felt her husbands hands roaming her body.

"You're up early." AJ said smiling but not opening her eyes.

"My mom came by to see the baby." Punk said to her as he dipped his hand into her sleeping pants. "They're all the way downstairs."

"We have a few minutes alone?" AJ grinned as Punk's chest pressed into her back.

"Uh-huh." He mumbled kissing behind her ear.

"Don't you want to sleep?" AJ asked teasingly.

"No, I want to fuck you." Punk told her bluntly.

AJ rolled over to face him and he was already pulling her shirt over her head while she kicked her bottoms off herself. Punk's hand cupped her left breast and he shoved his tongue into her mouth. AJ cupped his face and pulled him deeper into the kiss while her bare leg draped over his waist and pressed her lower half against the bulge in his pants.

"I want you." AJ whispered pulling away from the kiss and pulling at his shirt.

"You have me." he reminded her ditching his boxers in the process.

AJ pushed him onto his back and laid her nude body over his perfectly and began kissing him again. Punk's hands ran gingerly up and down her spine as their tongues wrestled. He moved one hand to push he wild hair out of her face and then his hands moved to her rear where he cupped and squeezed her.

AJ sat up and Punk just looked at her as she used his stomach for purchase as she lifted her hips and dropped onto him. She took all of him inside of her then laid back across his body. He went back to kissing her until his hips began to move slowly.

Once the pace began to pick up slowly AJ moved her lips from him as she gasped quietly. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist to keep her in place as he pushed up into her body rapidly now. She was moaning as low as possible and begged him in a whisper to never stop. He ran his tongue up her throat and she let out a sensual growl as her orgasm hit her. Punk kept his arms wrapped around her until he found his own release a few minutes later.

"You good?" Punk asked her and she just nodded and kissed his lips.

"I have to shower now." She smirked reluctantly pulling herself away from him.

"What a coincidence." Punk grinned. "So do I."

"After me." AJ said getting out of the bed and stretching and his eyes kept a hold on her body.

"Keep stretching like that." He insisted.

"Don't leave your mom alone with Anthony for too long." AJ warned him. "Last time she watched him we came home and he was dressed like a sailor." she reminded him.

"Oh yea." Punk frowned. "Well don't leave me alone with her for too long either."

"I hate to admit but your mom has been fantastic with Anthony." AJ said to him. "You two have been getting along very well."

"It's because she's afraid I'll keep Anthony from her." Punk said getting out of the bed and getting dressed.

"Anthony isn't only just great baby but he's leverage over your mom." AJ smiled. "Just when I thought I couldn't love him more..."

"Hurry." Punk said seriously.

"I will and then I want you to come up and try to sleep." AJ said to him. "You haven't been sleeping."

"I never sleep." Punk reminded her. "I do work at a night club."

"You haven't been to the club." AJ pointed out walking into the bathroom and he followed her as she spoke.

"I like being home nights with you and the baby." Punk shrugged.

"Are you afraid I'm going to sneak away in the middle of the night with him?" AJ asked him.

"Of course not." Punk scoffed.

"So it's the Billy thing again." AJ sighed turning on the shower water.

"It's not that." Punk lied but AJ knew he was. "How does it not keep you up at night?"

"Because Anthony is your identical twin." AJ laughed. "He looks more like you than PJ did." she pointed out stepping into the shower.

"What if that doesn't stop him?" Punk asked from outside the shower.

"He's medicated, he's not coming around here." AJ assured him. "You need to live your life! Go back to work, go to a game with the guys- do something."

"Do you not want me around?" Punk asked trying not to sound too hurt.

AJ opened the shower door just enough to stick her out and smiled.

"I love having you around but I don't want you to be miserable. You can't live in this house in fear." AJ reminded him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

* * *

Punk walked into the living room and saw his mom trying a hat on Anthony rolled and his eyes.

"What did I say about dressing him?" Punk asked annoyed taking the hat off of his son.

"He looks so cute with a hat." Catherine smiled and Punk picked Anthony up. "Have you not been sleeping? The bags under your eyes are getting darker."

"I have a newborn, who sleeps anyway?" Punk shrugged.

"He's not a newborn he's six months almost seven." Catherine reminded him. "April tells me you've been having bad dreams."

"Since when do you and my wife talk about me? Or talk to each other in general?" Punk snapped.

"Don't be foolish Phillip." Catherine sighed. "We've both come a long way and April has given me a beautiful grandson." Punk just looked at her and she frowned. "A second beautiful grandson." she corrected. Punk and AJ never wanted PJ to be forgotten even with all the excitement of Anthony. "I don't know what could be so terrible in your life, marriage problems perhaps?"

"Not at all." Punk said almost smugly. "My marriage is in the best place it's ever been."

"And you have a healthy son." Catherine added. "Is it work?"

"Nope." Punk said to him. "Club has been pulling in big numbers the last two months."

"So why do you look so miserable?" Catherine asked annoyed.

"I'm not miserable." Punk snapped pouring himself a cup of coffee with his free hand. "I was just up late with the baby."

"Yes April told me how you prefer night duty." Catherine noted.

"What's wrong with that?" Punk asked annoyed.

"You're afraid." Catherine pointed out.

"Afraid of what?" Punk scoffed.

"Of what happened to PJ happening to Anthony." Catherine said sadly. "Anthony is going on seven months now and even though SID'S could still happen-"

"It's not that." Punk said not even wanting to think about that. "Even though that does weigh on me too."

"So what is it?" Catherine questioned with a frown. "You have everything you could possibly want."

"I know I do." Punk mustered out looking at his son.

"Thanks for watching him." AJ greeted walking into the kitchen with her hair still wet and scooping her son from Punk.

"No problem dear." Catherine forced out as politely as possible. "If you have errands to run I'd be happy to sit with him." she offered eagerly.

"No errands today." AJ said bouncing her son on her hip. "He has a doctors appointment and after that I'm taking him to the park."

"It's a beautiful day for the park." Catherine pointed out "Well, I have a brunch to get to." she kissed Punk's reluctant cheek and Anthony's head.

"Bye Catherine." AJ forced out watching her leave. "She still hates me."

"Your parents still hate me." Punk shrugged sitting at the table.

"My parents don't show up here everyday." AJ said to him. "But Anthony loves his grandma so it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make." she said kissing her sons cheek.

"Your dad shows up all of the time." Punk noted.

AJ's father had been stopping by at least twice a week after Anthony was born but of course it was behind AJ's mother back who still couldn't look her daughter in the eye.

"It's a shame he has to do in secret in-between shifts." AJ scoffed.

"At least he's made an effort." Punk reasoned. "And Anthony is happy to see him when he does come by."

"That's because he always brings presents with him. If someone came by twice a week and gave me a present each time I'd be happy too." AJ snorted.

"I think it's nice." Punk said with a soft smile. "Your dad loves him."

"Sometimes I wonder if we're doing the right thing where our parents are concerned." AJ admitted sitting next to him at the table with Anthony on her lap. "None of them wanted to be apart of PJ's life except for your father and now they're all over Anthony."

"I don't think they realized what they had until PJ was gone and are trying to not make the same mistake twice." Punk said to her. "No matter how they acted or what they've said each one grieved for PJ in their own way."

"Except for my mother." AJ snorted. "I wish your dad was here." she said with a sad smile. "He would have loved Anthony."

"You told me when my dad dead that he was somewhere with PJ." Punk reminded her.

"You don't believe in that stuff." AJ pointed out.

"I don't but I'd like to believe that PJ isn't alone and he's watching his little brother with his grandpa sitting right next to him." Punk admitted. "It brings me some form of comfort."

"Me too." She said placing her hand over his.

"I do wish I could pick up the phone and talk to him sometimes." Punk groaned running his hand through his hair.

"You think he'd know what to do about Billy?" AJ asked already knowing.

"Yea." Punk admitted.

"Look at your son." AJ said holding Anthony up so he was face to face with Punk and he let out a small giggle causing Punk to smile. "He has your features! He's totally your son." she said passing him to Punk. "Let's do the test."

"There's still the possibility he isn't." Punk reminded her. "And I don't want anything on record."

"I wish I could put your mind at ease." AJ sighed sadly scratching his head gently.

"I love him." Punk assured her. "This has nothing to do with him being my son because he always will be."

"So what's it about?" AJ asked.

"I'm afraid he's going to come for him." Punk admitted.

"Is that what you're dreaming about night?" AJ asked and he nodded.

"He's always different ages but he always hates me in the end." Punk told her. "And then goes right off to his real father."

"That would never happen." AJ said to him.

"How do we know that?" Punk asked her. "What if he shows up when Anthony is 16 or something? And tries to take him from him? What if he explains to Anthony how I lied to him-"

"You're not lying and you're worrying about nothing." AJ said to him. "Billy is keeping his distance and if he ever shows up in Anthony's life he's going to know that you're his real and true father. You were the one who cut his cord, you were the one who held him first, you were the one who brightens up the whole room for him." she assured him.

"You think so?" Punk asked trying to not smile.

"Of course. You're clearly his favorite." AJ said to him. "Go back to work, start sleeping at night and stop living in fear. Anthony is going to get older and going to school-"

"I thought about the school thing and I was thinking-" Punk began.

"We're not homeschooling." AJ finished with a laugh and frowned. "You're not going to lose your son."

"I wouldn't survive it." Punk told her seriously. "When we lost PJ I didn't think I could survive and I barely did but if I lost Anthony-"

"Stop thinking about it." AJ said cutting him off. "We're a family. Anthony is your son and always will be."

* * *

After the doctors appointment AJ strolled Anthony around the park while Punk went to the club finally to catch up on some work.

"You see the birdies?" AJ smiled kneeling next to Anthony who was in the strolling. "Look at that one." She smiled pointing up to the sky.

"Hi April." A gentle voice greeted and AJ froze. She knew exactly who that was.

"Billy." AJ forced out standing up and placing her hand firmly on the handle of Anthony's stroller.

"I didn't follow you here." He assured her with a laugh and AJ could tell that he seemed better and was still medicated. "I take photos here and I saw you walk by."

"I have to get going." AJ said with a forced smile.

"Wait." Billy pleaded. "I owe you an apology."

"It's fine." She assured him nervously.

"That's him." Billy said nodding towards the stroller. "I know April."

"Know I had a child with my husband?" AJ laughed. "It's not something I was keeping a secret."

"I was out of it last year but I remember what happened and I know that he's mine." Billy said to her.

"He's not yours." AJ said to him coolly. "He's Phil's."

"It's why you left." Billy pointed out.

"I left because you were scaring me." AJ snapped.

"I'm sure I was." Billy agreed softly. "I would have done the same but I just want to see the little guy-"

"Absolutely not." AJ said shielding her son from the former madman.

"I don't want anything more to at least get a look at him." Billy reasoned. "I deserve to look at my son at least once and I swear I'll leave you alone forever- both of you."

"He's not your son. I was with Phil around the same time I was with you." AJ told him. "You're unstable and I don't want you near my child and I will warn you if you approach us again Phil will hunt you down." she informed him then pushed Anthony away as Billy frowned.

* * *

It was close to midnight and that was the usual time Anthony would wake up for a bottle and more often than not, when her father would come by after his shift. If he drove by and the lights were on he always rang the bell.

"He's getting so big." AJ's father said with a grin as he fed his grandson his bottle.

"Isn't mom going to wonder why you're home so late?" AJ asked as she folded the laundry.

"She's always asleep." He grinned looking down at Anthony and making funny faces. "Where's Phillip tonight? Usually he's on Anthony duty."

"I sent him to work." AJ said to him and he chuckled.

"It's about time." He said to her. "It was good of him to take so much time but he has bills and a family to support."

"Money isn't an issue." AJ reminded her father.

"Right." He said looking back down at his grandson. "You're a very lucky boy."

"Daddy-" AJ began and her father's head jerked up and looked at her.

"You only call me that when you need something or have something life altering to tell me." he noted. "Don't butter me up April just spit it out."

"I saw Billy today." She told him and his face dropped.

"Did he approach you or did you approach him?" he asked professionally. "He's violating an restraining order if he approached you-"

"We bumped into each other at the park and I was with Anthony." AJ said to him.

"What did he want?" he asked angered.

"He wanted to see Anthony." AJ told him.

"I'll have him arrested April." her father told her. "That's why there's such things as restraining orders in the first place."

"I don't want to bring this man back into our lives. Phil is terrified that Billy is going to try to claim Anthony." AJ confided.

"Anthony is a Brooks." he smirked. "He looks so much like your husband it's scary."

"Phil can't sleep at night it's all he thinks about." AJ told him. "He's afraid of losing another son."

"So let me arrest Billy." he said to her. "The more of a criminal record he has the less likely he is to gain custody if he is ever stupid enough to fight you."

"I don't want to poke the sleeping beast." AJ said to him. "Everything has been so great for almost a year now."

"He's clearly not sleeping." he reminded AJ.

"Hey." Punk greeted walking in the front door.

"Look at that." AJ's father frowned looked at Anthony who began to whimper the minute he heard Punk's voice because that's who he really wanted to be with.

"I've missed you too." Punk said taking the baby and the bottle from Mr. Mendez. "You know this is the longest I've gone without seeing him?"

"Wow a whole 12 hours." AJ teased.

"We have a lot to catch up on." Punk said seriously.

"Yes tell daddy all about how you spit up on mommy at the doctors office." She teased.

"How was the appointment?" Punk asked her.

"I told you it was fine." AJ told him. "His weight and height are right on target and he got his shots."

"Leave that I'll do it tonight." Punk said referring to the laundry she folding.

"You just want an excuse to stay up with Anthony all night." AJ said knowing. "Well you can have him, he's your son." she said finally giving Punk a kiss hello. "I'll still do the laundry though." she grinned grabbing the basket.

"I'll take care of that thing April." Her father said standing up. "And I'll see you soon." He said tickling Anthony."

"What thing?" Punk asked her father then looked back at AJ. "Ape?"

"It's not a big deal." AJ assured him with a smile.

"Maybe we should talk to Phillip and get his input." Mr. Mendez suggested.

"Input on what?" Punk asked more urgently now.

"Maybe you should sit down." She suggested to her husband before taking in a deep breath...

* * *

 **A/N: Why do I have a feeling Punk is going to want to handle this himself? (Because I'm the writer and that's a little spoiler for you all ;) )**


	20. Two men and a baby

**Two men and a baby**

* * *

Punk entered the art exhibit that was still empty. It was only three and the show didn't start until five but Punk didn't want an audience. He spoke to AJ and his father-in-law and Billy was given a verbal warning from the police but Punk wanted to speak to him personally.

"Punk." Billy greeted in a friendly tone. "I wish I could say I'm surprised to see you."

"You know why I'm here." Punk said to him.

"I spoke to AJ's father already." Billy told him. "I didn't even mean to be in the same place as her and Anthony."

"Are you still on your medication?" Punk asked the man who nodded.

"Can't you tell?" Billy chuckled but Punk wasn't amused. "I am and I plan on always being on it. I'm cleaning my act up."

"A little late, no?" Punk asked coldly.

"I know you're here about Anthony." Billy said to him. "You want to know if I plan on seeking custody-"

"Anthony isn't your son." Punk cut him off.

"Is there testing?" Billy asked seriously. "Because without DNA proof Anthony could be my son."

"He's not your son." Punk repeated. "His mine and AJ's."

"I may have been out of it but I remember everything. I know you guys left because you thought I was going to fight you for custody of him." Billy said to him. "I don't want full custody I think you and AJ are doing a wonderful job."

"Oh how nice of you to notice." Punk mocked.

"I do want time with him though and now that I have my health in order there is no reason I can't get to know my son." Billy said to him.

"He's not your son." Punk repeated firmly.

"You can say that all you want and believe me I don't want to take him away from you I'm sure he's grown very attached to you." Billy told him sympathetically. "But it's not right for you to replace your son who died with mine."

"Fuck you." Punk hissed. "I'm not replacing PJ with Anthony and if you even thing of trying to get some form of custody your life will be over." he threatened.

"Is that a threat?" Billy asked with a laugh.

"No it's a promise. You do know my last name don't you? You know my family has a ton of friends who work in the courthouse, judges, lawyers." Punk informed him. "Don't waste your time or money."

"I never wanted to be a father." Billy began and Punk rolled his eyes. "But seeing my son-"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Punk snapped. "Go near my wife again and I'll have you arrested for violating the restraining order, go near my son again and the police won't find your body."

"I have legal rights and I plan on pursuing this." Billy told him strongly. "I don't want this to turn ugly I think the three of us could have worked this out without the need of lawyers. I understand you both need time to come to the realization that I'm fine-"

"We're not sharing out son with you." Punk said almost disgusted. "This isn't a debate it won't even be a discussion. Accept the fact that he isn't yours."

"You should accept fact that until I have proof he is mine." Billy said staying strong as well. "I have rights and I don't want this to get ugly so maybe you should go home and talk to April and think of a way to handle this in a way where Anthony can get to know all of his parents before he ends up caught in the middle of a nasty fight."

"I don't need to discuss anything and I'll never let Anthony get caught in the middle of anything." Punk told him.

"Billy we need you!" someone shouted from across the room.

"I have to work. I hope next time we speak we get further." Billy said then walked off leaving Punk infuriated.

* * *

Punk walked back into the house and wandered upstairs and found AJ giving Anthony a bath.

"He hates the water." AJ frowned as her son sniffled and ready to start crying again.

"He'll grow out of it." Punk sighed sitting on the edge of the tub.

"Of course when daddy comes home you stop crying." AJ said smiling at her son. "Is everything ok?" she asked looking up at Punk briefly.

"Yea I'm fine." Punk said plastering on a smile.

"Where were you?" AJ asked cleaning off the baby.

"The office." he shrugged keeping his eyes on Anthony.

"Lie." AJ scoffed. "I called the club and you weren't there so where were you really?"

"He wants to petition for custody." Punk said and AJ jerked her head to look at Punk. "I have great lawyers-"

"Let's just have the test done." AJ said simply.

"No chance in hell." Punk snorted.

"Phil-" AJ started as she took Anthony out of the bath and wrapped him in a towel.

"No AJ we've discussed this." Punk reminded her and took the baby from her. "I'll clean him up." and then walked out of the bathroom.

"Why are you so against this DNA test? As soon as we have it done he'll have to leave Anthony alone." AJ reasoned following him into Anthony's nursery.

"Or we're opening a huge can of worms and handing him the evidence he needs." Punk said simply as he dressed Anthony.

"He's not-" AJ began.

"You don't know it for sure." Punk snapped at her. "I'm not risking Anthony for anything."

"So what do we do?" AJ asked him. "Ignore him and hopes he goes away? Let's just do the test."

"And what if it comes back that he's his father?" Punk asked her.

"It won't." She said positively.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked her seriously but she didn't respond. "That's what I thought."

"We'll figure it out." AJ reasoned.

"I don't trust that guy and I don't want him around Anthony." Punk said to her.

"He won't." AJ promised. "Don't you want this peace of mind?"

"No I want to raise our son together and alone." Punk argued. "What if he is Billy's? Do you expect me to be ok with him being called dad?" he asked her. "He's going to depend on Billy for all the things he should be depending on me for."

"That won't ever happen." AJ promised him. "Anthony loves you no one could replace you."

"He won't even remember me." Punk said sadly.

"What are you talking about?" AJ asked as Punk held Anthony close.

"Billy will get shared custody and I'm going to be Anthony's step-father." Punk said to her with a shrug. "First thing is I'll lose my son then you."

"I'm not going anywhere and neither is Anthony." AJ said to him. "Why would you think I would go? Don't you believe our marriage is a little deeper than that?"

"I don't know I thought it was but what about our wedding?" Punk asked her. "We were planning this big wedding and now we haven't even discussed it."

"I'm actually glad you brought that up because I ordered my dress today." She smiled.

"You did?" He asked.

"I did." She said giving him a kiss. "I'm very happy here with you and no matter what happens with Billy you'll have me and Anthony at the end of the day."

"I just feel like it's all been too good." Punk admitted. "A healthy son, a woman I love more than life itself finally back with me, I don't want to wake up tomorrow and it all to be gone I love you both."

"You have to see the little suit I'm ordering him for the wedding." AJ grinned. "I think it's sweet he gets to be part of the wedding."

"Yea." Punk said with a happy sigh. "You want to be your old man's best man?" he asked Anthony.

"I think Colt will be offended." AJ smirked.

"Well Colt can hold him." Punk said to her.

"So are you actually going into work tonight?" AJ asked him.

"No I went twice this week." Punk said to her.

"You need to get some more sleep." AJ said picking up the baby's toys that were scattered around the floor. "I want those bags under your eyes gone before the wedding."

"Do you want more kids?" He asked out of know where.

"We just had this one." She laughed cleaning up. "Are you really that eager for another one?"

"These dreams I keep having we have a little girl." Punk admitted. "One of each."

"What if we have another one and it's a boy?" she teased.

"Then we keep going until we get a girl." Punk shrugged and AJ's face fell.

"How many kids do you think I'm going to carry?" she laughed.

"I don't know." Punk shrugged. "Didn't you tell me you wanted a bunch?"

"And you told me no more after PJ." She reminded him a smirk.

"I was younger and terrified." Punk reminded her sitting in the rocking chair with Anthony. "This one is piece of cake."

"For you." AJ snorted. "He loves being in your arms. I thought he'd be a mama's boy." She scoffed.

"So when's the wedding?" he asked her.

"We'll set a date for the wedding when you agree to do the paternity test." AJ said simply.

"AJ-" He started.

"I don't want our wedding to have this dark cloud hanging over your head. We have to know for sure." AJ said to him.

"Let's be realistic Ape." Punk began. "If the test says I'm not the father-"

"Billy won't be part of the test." AJ reminded him. "It'll be just you and Anthony. He won't even know we're having it done and as long as we still have this restraining order he's not ordering to me do any tests involving him." she told him. "I wouldn't suggest this if I was worried."

"You're really not, huh?" he asked feeling a little more at ease.

"Every time I look at Anthony's eyes I see you." She smiled.

* * *

Later that night after giving Anthony his late bottle Punk was downstairs watching some old home videos. With all of this fear of losing Anthony he kept thinking more and more about PJ.

"What's that?" AJ asked coming down the stairs.

"It's some of the videos." Punk smirked not taking his eyes off of the TV.

"He was only a two months old here." AJ said sitting next to him on the couch looking at the video.

They placed Anthony in his little swing that was set up in their bedroom.

"You think he was happy?" AJ asked Punk resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yea I really do." Punk said with a hint of sadness.

"Did we let him down?" AJ asked now.

"No." Punk replied in a horsed voice.

"There's your dad!" AJ laughed pointing at the TV.

They watched as Anthony scooped PJ away like he would every time he was around.

"My dad pops up in a lot of these videos and takes PJ." Punk grinned.

"He was so good with him." AJ remembered fondly. "Why are you watching these?"

"I guess I was missing PJ a little more than usual today." Punk admitted.

"I haven't watched any of these." AJ said to him.

"I'll turn it off-" Punk started as he reached for the remote.

"No don't." AJ said stopping him and curling into him. "We can show Anthony these videos when he's older."

"Do you think we live too much in the past?" he asked her.

"We can't forget our son." AJ reasoned. "I think we've come a long way. There's nothing wrong with missing him."

An hour later the video was seemingly over when static hit but then Punk's face appeared as he adjusted the camera.

"Phil." AJ warned him.

"I had no idea this was on here." He defended quickly.

The camera was angled to the bed where AJ was sitting and biting on her nail nervously.

"I don't remember agreeing to this." AJ scoffed.

"You clearly knew about it, you're looking right at the camera blushing." Punk laughed.

"Oh my." AJ said slightly uncomfortably as they ripped each others clothes off and even Punk cringed slightly.

"You look great." He said to her keeping his eyes on the movie.

"So do you." She said and began to pant watching it.

"Getting a little hot?" He teased.

"Maybe I just need a cold shower." She said standing up but Punk grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto him.

"Not necessary." Punk said turning the TV off. "You want to make a new video?" he teased.

"No and I want that one erased." She laughed as he pinned her onto the couch.

"We should keep it so this way when we're old we could remember how hot and young we used to look." He teased pushing her shirt up and then over her head.

Fifteen minutes later AJ was face down on the couch laying across it as Punk pounded into her from behind. AJ used a pillow to muffle her cries of pleasure as Punk kept up his fast and rough pace. Punk's finger nails were dug into her shoulders as he used all of his weight to plunge as deeply as he could into her body. Punk could hear her even though she tried to quiet herself with the pillow and it only encouraged him.

Once they were both done Punk sat back on the couch as AJ sat up and looked over to him.

"Are you trying to get me pregnant again?" She laughed grabbing his shirt and putting it on. It reached her knees and he watched as she cleaned up the rest of their discarded clothing.

"Did I forget to pull out?" Punk asked innocently.

"It's fine I'm on the pill." She smirked and he shrugged.

"You ok? Was I too rough?" he asked her.

"Never." She smiled leaning down to kiss him sweetly.

Punk smiled as he watched her head up the stairs with laundry and finally felt a little more at ease.

* * *

"I look damn good." Punk said fondly as he looked at himself in the mirror.

It had been four weeks and he was finally getting a suit for the wedding.

"I knew you'd like it." AJ smirked standing behind him and dusting off the shoulders.

"Do we really have to get married at my moms?" Punk asked annoyed and she rolled his eyes.

"It's free, she insisted and it's a big venue that would take us at anytime." AJ reminded him.

"When are those test results coming in by the way?" Punk asked sitting.

"No sitting." She said grabbing his hand and making him stand. "Don't wrinkle the suit."

"The tests Ape?" he asked again.

"Any day now." She said to him. "Would you relax."

"I'll relax once I know for sure that Anthony isn't going anywhere." Punk said looking over to Anthony who was perched in his bouncy chair playing with his favorite teething toy.

"I can't wait until we can stop discussing this." She sighed.

"When do I get to see your dress?" He asked her.

"The day of the wedding." She laughed.

"How come you can see what I'm wearing but I can't see what you're wearing?" Punk asked narrowing his eyes at her.

"It's tradition." She reminded him. "Tell daddy to be patient." she said to Anthony who just smiled.

"I wanted to talk to you about the honeymoon." Punk said to her.

"I told you no honeymoon." She reminded him. "I know your mother has offered to watch Anthony but I'm not leaving him overnight."

"I agree." Punk said to her. "Doesn't mean I don't want to go away."

"So what's your plan?" AJ asked.

"We go away together- the three of us." He said to her.

"You think that's a good idea?" AJ asked unsurely.

"He's eight months." Punk laughed. "He's ready to go away for a few nights."

"Where would we even go?" she asked him.

"Disney." He said to her. "He'll have a great time, you'll have a great time- where's the problem?"

"Is that something you want to do?" AJ asked him.

"Yea and I think it would be fun." Punk said to her. "What kid doesn't love Disney?"

"Ok." She smiled. "A family vacation."

"Our first of many." He assured her. "I want to do all the corny family stuff."

"Well it doesn't get cornier than that." She laughed. "I think it's a great idea." she said kissing his cheek. "Do you want to go to Disney World?" She asked Anthony excitedly who just screeched with excitement due to AJ's tone, not really having any idea what was going on.

"I think that's a yes." Punk laughed and his phone began to ring. "Ape it's the doctor." he said looking at the caller ID.

"Answer it." she encouraged.

"You do it I'm too nervous." He said passing her the phone.

* * *

 **A/N: dun, dun, duuuunnn!**

 **Anyways, thanks for the reviews everyone! Story is coming to an end, so my question for you guys is there any story I have written that you wanted to see a sequel to? Let me know!**


	21. Epilogue

**A/N: So first things first I owe you all an apology and not just for the lack updates but the lack of creativity; I hit writers block with this story and never recovered. I loved this idea of this story but just had a hard time laying it out and the fact that so many of you have had such nice things to say and have continued to review means a lot to me so THANK YOU. Next story is up in the air I'm not sure if I'm doing a sequel or a new AU but I want to think it all out before I get started so I don't hit another block.**

 **As for this story I enjoyed writing it and I think the epilogue is short and sweet and just the right way to close out this story. Thank you all again. :)**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

* * *

"It's the big day little man." Punk said adjusting his tie in the mirror but looking at the reflection of his son sitting in his chair also in a suit.

The wedding didn't take long to plan and they were finally getting their dream ceremony.

"He can't even give a speech at the wedding." Colt said bitterly picking up Anthony. "Why does he get to be best man?"

"Because he's my son." Punk stated proudly. "He's always going to be my best man."

"You've really been on cloud nine these last few weeks, did you knock AJ up again?" Colt asked seriously and Punk rolled his eyes.

"Billy was going to try to fight for custody of Anthony." Punk confided and Colt's face fell.

"And that makes you happy?" Colt asked stunned. "Oh my god you killed him this morning and that's why you're so happy."

"No you idiot." Punk scoffed putting his shoes on. "AJ and I did a DNA test and without a doubt Anthony is mine."

"I kind of assumed he does look like you." Colt chuckled. "But I'm glad you're finally at peace with it."

"I am." Punk said happily. "Not that a test would have changed how I feel about him I'm just relieved that I don't have to share him with that psychopath."  
"Yea, you're not big on sharing." Colt teased. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." Punk said standing up and taking Anthony from Colt.

"You've got your wife back, you've got a baby and I know you're feeling their loss a little more today but I know your dad and PJ are happy for you too." Colt said with a soft smile.

"I wish I believed in that kind of stuff." Punk admitted.

"I'll believe for you." Colt smirked slapping his shoulder. "Are you nervous?"

"I've been married to the woman for six years." Punk reminded him with a grin.

"It's the first time you're actually having a real ceremony and both families are here." Colt noted. "Last time I was the witness."

"AJ's parents are here?" Punk asked and he nodded.

"Her mom doesn't look thrilled but her dad is excited to walk her down the aisle." Colt said to him.

"I want this day to be perfect for her." Punk sighed. "After everything she deserves this day. She deserved this day six years ago."

"You two didn't have a lot options back then." Colt reminded him.

"I just wish I could go back in time sometimes." Punk admitted.

"Don't start this day with regret." Colt said to him. "This is supposed to be a fresh start and everything that has happened lead you to this moment."

"You're right." Punk agreed. "Well, I think it's time." He said then looked at Anthony. "Are you ready?" he smirked and Anthony just laughed at his dad's face.

They walked out the door but Punk stopped short.

"I left the rings in the room." Punk said passing Anthony to Colt.

"This is why I would have been a better best man." Colt mumbled under his breath taking the baby. "We'll meet you up there." he said walking off.

Punk went back into the room and grabbed the rings and slipped them into his pocket as he was walking to follow Colt he heard a little boy giggle and turned his head quickly and looked down the empty hallway.

"Grandpa's gonna get you!" an older man who sounded like his father said.

Punk slowly began to walk in the other direction towards the voices.

"We're going to be late." he heard his father say.

"We have the best seats in the house Grandpa." The little boy laughed.

Punk now ran down the hall and looked down the corridor but no one was there. Punk's eyes watered up as he walked by the window and in search for anything or even to just hear their voices again. When he looked out the window he saw a single red balloon flying away. Punk placed his hand on the window and watched it fly off.

"Phil?" A voice questioned and he turned around at the sound of his wife's voice.

"Wow." He said in awe of her. Her dress was lace and hugged her body perfectly, the vale was the perfect touch. "You look beautiful." he said sincerely.

"Thank you." She said with half a smile.

"You still can't take compliment after all of these years." He said to her.

"What's wrong?" she asked walking to him and running her thumb gently over his cheek where there were tear stains. "Trying to sneak out the window?" she teased.

"No I thought-" He started looking back out the window then back to her. "It doesn't matter."

"You seem upset." She frowned.

"No the opposite of that actually." Punk said to her. "I thought I heard my dad." and AJ instantly smiled at him.

"I'm sure he's here." AJ said adjusting his tie.

"He was with PJ." He told her. "I heard him and I know I wasn't hearing things. Do you think I'm crazy?"

"Not at all." She said with a sad smile and felt her own eyes begin to water up. "I feel them here with us."

"I don't believe in this stuff but I saw my dad and he went this way but there's no way out-" Punk began.

"You don't have to be religious to believe your family is here in some sort of fashion." AJ assured him taking his hands into her own.

"I miss them." Punk said looking down at their connected hands.

"I miss them too." AJ sniffled. "But they're here for us tonight."

"They are." He agreed locking eyes with her. "I have everyone here that I need."

"Are you ready to do this?" She asked wiping her own eyes now.

"I've been ready for the last six years." Punk said relieved. "After all of these years you're still the love of my life."

"It wasn't exactly love at first sight." She reminded him cutely.

"Eh, I loved you but I also loved not being in jail." Punk teased. "I know we have had our problems but-"

"-I don't want to live in the past Phil." She said cutting him off. "I don't want to think of our time apart I just want to move on with you and Anthony."

"We will." He promised raising her hand to his lips and kissing it.

"I love you Phil." She whispered.

"I love you." He whispered back.


End file.
